


Survivor of the Zodiac

by MoonlightPhoenixX



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Anxiety, Dancing, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Headcanon, Healing, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Night Terrors, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on deviantART, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Personal Growth, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Acceptance, Singing, Strained Relationships, Yoga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPhoenixX/pseuds/MoonlightPhoenixX
Summary: Heather has awoken after four years in a forced medical comatose, and it's time for some good payback against the creatures who stole her life, the Kra'ang. Begrudgingly, Heather teams up with the Ninja Turtles and tries to maintain a mutual, but very distant, relationship with her new allies. Yet, she finds something magnetic that brings her back to the Hamato family. Especially to the adorably lovable Michelangelo and the fiery reliable Raphael. Has she finally found what she has always wanted? Stability, family, and people who love her no matter what she has done in her life? Will the brothers still care for her no matter what she will do to protect them?Disclaimers: Survivor of the Zodiac, Heather, and other OC's are my headcanon story and characters for TMNT Universe, specifically for the 2012 TV show. There will be elements to the canon story changed in Survivor of the Zodiac for the purpose of my headcanon, but please remember that this story is all in good fun.
Relationships: Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), Leonardo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Michelangelo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Spike | Slash (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Awaken

Car horns blare in the dead of night, a constant reminder of the crime riddled city. Normal citizens meander through the night, or stumble from a club, and four silent shadows run unnoticed along the skylight. They leap deeper into a pitch dark block, where drug dealers smoke and exchange. The four shadows silently stalk to a dilapidated building, and fall into the central part of a small research facility.

Their objective was only to gather information on the whereabouts of April O’Neil’s father. His disappearance is concerning, and everyone worried for his well-being as a prisoner of the Kra'ang. The turtles search the central room that held the main computer, and discover a strange lack of security. The purple masked turtle places his staff on his back and hacks the computer system, the furious tapping echoing in the silence. Another turtle sheathes his katana, eyeing the area, “Alright. Raph and I will keep watch. Donnie, let us know when you find something. And Mikey?”

A younger turtle, donning an orange mask, faced his blue masked leader, who stares down at him, “Don’t. Touch. Anything.” 

“Right!” the orange one grins like an innocent child, while a red masked turtle shakes his head, keeping a close eye on his brother. “Hmmm,” The purple masked one, Donnie, short for Donatello, ponders thoughtfully. He removes the panel, gaining access to the drive, and stares at the wires. “Weird,” is all he states as his fingers thrust into the computer. Sparks fly from the console, flashing the creeping gloom to highlight strange machinery. An eerie cold creeps along the brothers shoulders, causing goosebumps to rupture along their green skin. 

The blue and red masked turtles, Leonardo and Raph, or Raphael, turn their attention back to Donatello. He hums again, “This software and technology is older than the tech in the facility that Aprils' Dad was held in.” More sparks fly out of the console, but he continues his work, “In fact, it’s just old altogether. This software couldn’t even support a good NVMHC.”

The two standing watch glance at each other, and look back at Donnie. Raphael was the one who spoke up, “and what exactly is a NVNHK, genius.” Donatello eyes flit up from the console, annoyance sparking. 

“NVMHC. It is short for Non-Volatile Memory Host Controller Interface Specification." Raphael raises a brow, "Dumb it down, please?" Donatello growls, "Basically, it quickly processes information. But judging by this software, this facility is older than the facilities we have gone into, and it hasn’t had very good maintenance to keep everything updated. I would say that this place is maybe four years out of date, or more, and it is basically abandoned.”

Leonardo spoke up, “So that’s how we were able to walk in without running into a huge patrol or tripping any alarms.”

Donatello nods, “Exactly. This place isn’t worth defending. Maybe I could find something to help us in our search, but I seriously doubt it. Most of this console doesn’t even have power…”

Michelangelo hollers in glee,”so that means I can press buttons!”

Before anyone could stop him he smashes a giant green button and the back of the room lights up, showing what they first assumed was an empty space. The floor splits and yawns open, and a giant tank rises into the room, dust billowing off of it. Gears creak and grind, then finally the tank rests on top of the floor. The turtles stand at ready, waiting for any alarms to go off, but silence presses on. They breath in relief, and a loud smack echoes as Raphael hits Michelangelo in the head. 

Donatello yells at him, “Did I say it was okay to touch anything!?”

Michelangelo whimpers and gazes at Donatello like a hurt puppy, but Leonardo peers at the new discovery, “Actually, I think he found something.” Leo walks up to the tank, the other three close behind him. Raph gaze at it questioningly, “What the heck is in there?” Leonardo gulps and wipes away the layer of dust coating the tank, but what he saw inside made him gasp and take a step back, concern etched on his face, “There is someone in there!”

“What!” the brothers stare in shock, and Donatello races back to the console, “Maybe I can get them out without tripping any alarms!” he yells. As Leo and Raph start discussing alternative ways to release whomever lies dormant in the tank, Mickey finished wiping away the remainder of the dust. A distinctly human figure floats inside the tank, but Mikey could sense that something was off. Not a bad off, but enough to cause a chill to creep down his back. 

Mickey presses his face against the glass, squinting to see through the murk, but jumps as he hears a hiss and Donnie mumble, “No no no, that wasn’t the right wire…” Donnie continues his work, but unknown to any of the turtles a button on a pedestal rose up next to Mickey, a blinking red light glows tauntingly. Mickey stares at the red button, rips his gaze to the tank, to the button, and then back to the tank, before he seemed to reach a conclusion. Mikey raises his palm and smashes the button, simultaneous to Donnie cutting the final wire. Red flashes in the facility, and a recorded Kra'ang voice screams through the speakers.

“WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. THE ONE THAT IS CALLED SUBJECT CANCER IS RELEASED FROM SUBJECT CANCERS' COMATOSE. WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. LEVEL 10 SECURITY PROTOCOL MUST BE INITIATED FOR THE SECURITY OF KRA'ANG. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. THIS IS NOT A DRILL.”

“MIKEY!” the three brothers scream and ready themselves, standing between the doorway and the tank. Mikey peeks through the glass just as a pair of eyes snap open. Purple irises full of malice and contempt bore into Mikey and he gasps, quickly retreating from the tank, "Uh guys? This might be bad!" Raph snaps, "Oh really?! Wouldn't have guessed that!" The brothers set their feet, preparing for battle as the ground shakes. The shape in the tank, which had been suspended in a fetal position, stretches out, the figure coalescing. An hourglass, feminine silhouette emerges, and those gleaming lavender eyes demand the attention of every being in the room. Those eyes flit around, studying the room, then whomever is in the tank swims towards the thick glass. Fingers press against the glass, tapping it in places. Confused, the brothers almost relax, the deep thudding indicating thick glass, when a fist flies through the tank murk and smashes against the glassy surface. The tank shakes and groans, but holds. Another fist hits the glass, and spider web cracks glide across the face of the window. Another fist strikes again and a shock wave ripples the nutrient water. The figure pulls back and lifts their fists high above their head. The hands surge with green light, and swings down on the cracks. Shattering splinters the air, then glass shards and liquid sprays everywhere. The body slithers out of the tank with the sudden current, and falls unceremoniously on the cold floor, hacking and heaving as the person gasps in air. The brothers are hit full force by tank gunk, and wipe the thick water off their eyes to see whom had been in the tank. 

She lays on the ground, shaking violently, groaning and clutching her chest. She wears a black skin suit, and her long dark chocolate brown hair spills onto the floor, spreading everywhere as the water pools. She slowly sits up and turns to face the turtles, trying to subdue her body shuddering coughs. Mikey and Raph softly gasp in awe while Donnie and Leo simply blink their eyes. Her almond skin is flawless, and long, sweeping bangs cling to her face, framing her cheeks. She stands up, wobbles, and collapses to the floor, gasping for air. A hand covers her face and she growls. Two black shadows, what the brothers had thought part of her hair, peeled away from her skin suit and stretch behind her. Audible cracks come from her neck and shoulders, and the shadows extend out to their full length. The lights in the tank flicker, attempting to come back to life. The eerie setting bathes across the two shadows, allowing the turtles to see what had been off when they saw her in the tank. 

Wings. Two large dark brown wings powdered in white spots stretch out, encapsulating the corner of the room. Gazing at her large wings, dripping and soggy, the turtles almost fail to see her next change. Her hand falls away, and what once had been purple irises now glow green in rage. Eyes narrowing and her lips turning up in a snarl she hums with energy, pulsating force rolling off of her in waves. This newcomer is very dangerous, and very angry. 

Glowing green energy resonates from her, the waves hitting the brothers in full force, knocking them back. The girl stands up to her full height, staring down the turtles in pure fury. A hissing door announces Kra’ang guards shoving into the room. The team of brothers ready their weapons just as the first energy bullet fires. Before they could move a green wall springs up, blocking the onslaught of fire. They turn to see that the girl had raised an arm towards their direction, her index and middle finger pointing to the shield. The Kra’ang stop firing at the shield, looking up to the winged girl. The turtles could hear the Kra’ang scream with fear at the sight of the girl. She growls again, a primal guttural vibration, and she howls at the Kra’ang. The kra’ang flee the room, throwing their weapons to the side in panic.

Bits of furniture and equipment push back from her pulsating waves, crashing and splintering against the wall. Before the brothers could escape, the shield that had saved them turned into a bubble, trapping them all. “Let us go! Get us out of here!” Raph screams as he, Leo, and Donnie attack the walls, but they soon learn that it is pointless. Mikey on the other hand stares at the girl in the middle of the storm. “Guys,” he said,” I think she is about to do something.” Raph glares as the three brothers cease their attacks,” Yeah, she is probably taking her sweet time deciding on how to kill us.”

“No,” Mickey states with conviction,” I think she is trying to protect us.” The girl takes a deep breath, close her eyes and falls into a meditative state. The waves coming from her cease momentarily, a heavy silence pressing in the room. The girl snaps her eyes open, gives a final, bellowing screech, and a large sphere encircles her fist. The bird girl leaps into the air, brings her fist high above her head, and swings hard to the ground. She crashes into concrete floor and a resonating boom is followed with the floor and supports splitting apart. Metal screeches as it rips to shreds, and Kra’ang scream in fear as they are caught in the debris and crushed under the weight. Metal and rubble smash into the shield, bouncing off or bending over the sphere. The brothers instinctively wrap their arms over their heads, left with no choice but to wait out the storm.

The rumbling ceases, and the bubble peels away. Folded wreckage holds the weight and the turtles crawl through an opening, finding an open area with the dawn sky yawning above, and the girl hovering high in the air. The turtles just gape at the girl as she gazes over the carnage, slow and deliberate. Donnie, Leo, and Mikey look scared but Raph, he didn’t bother to hide his awe at the mutants’ power. His eyes hold the highest respect for the bird girls’ raw strength.

Her unblinking green eyes close, and when she opens them again light purples irises shine. A small sigh escapes her lips, she tips over and her wings cease flapping. Inhaling sharply, Raphael pushes past his brothers and runs towards her falling body. Leaping high, Raphael catches her in his arms, and lands with a skid. He gently lays her on the ground, using one of his hands to cushion her head. The girls brown tresses spill around his fingers, billowing in the breeze, and as Raph looks closer at her face he realizes she couldn't be much older than the four turtles. The other brothers run over and kneel around her. "Is she okay?" Mikey wonders, and looks at Donnie expectantly. Donatello sighs, "Yeah, I think so. She just fainted." Leo tries to keep his breathing even, shaken by the destructive force of her powers. The three brothers looks at their leader expectantly, and Leo shrugs his shoulders, "I...I don't...know," he stutters, thinking of the next possible step to take with this new mutant. Donnie and Leo quietly talk to each other as the girls’ eyes fly open, taking in the four turtles. She hisses at them and thrusts a hand out, pushing away Leo, Donnie, and Mikey from her side with a small green lit blast. She flits her eyes to Raphael, and momentarily stops. Raph freezes under her stare, and the two gaze at each other a moment longer before the girl rolls away and pushes Raph back, too. She flips onto her feet and hands, leaps into the air and snaps her wings open. The turtles watch her fly away into the pink and orange dawn until her form disappears completely. 

The turtles stare into the sky, stunned. “Who is she?” Mikey and Raph mumble at the same time. Donnie scoffs,“I think the better question is what is she,” Donnie bluntly stated as he brushes dirt off of his arm. Leo looks over at Donnie,” don’t talk about her like she’s a thing! She is obviously a mutant, like us.” Donnie glare back at Leo,” Leo, that girl just completely obliterated this facility.” He yells, and with a dramatic sweep of his arm, pointed out the facility to his brothers.

Donatello was right. The turtles sweep their eyes over the destruction surrounding them. What had once been a Kraang lab was now a pile of mangled walls and rubble. Donnie shakes his head. “This girl is dangerous! We need to stay away from her! Who knows what we just released into the world,” Leonardo takes a final look around the demolished facility, and slowly nods his head. “Lets just go back home guys,” Leonardo shuffles towards the direction of the lair, his mind heavy with many thoughts. Michelangelo follows behind, peering over his shoulder into the sky and wonders about the mutant. Donatello has to be wrong. She couldn't be evil, or else she wouldn’t have protected them. Her amethyst eyes sear into his mind, bright, hot, but an open book. Pain and anger had danced in those depths, but there was also desperation. Underneath all of that, kindness. She can’t be a bad person, she isn’t, and Mikey was sure of that. Michelangelo peers into the morning sky one last time, missing Raphael shaking his head from time to time. His own mind is invaded by the bird girl.

Raphael stubbornly tries to shake her out of his head, but certain thoughts nag at the back of his mind. She didn’t attack them, and she didn’t allow them to rip apart. Images flash in his minds eye, her standing in front of them, her directing that sphere of destruction. Her pounding into the ground, shock waves sundering the floor and the whole building splintering apart, opening like the maw of a wild beast. Then her falling into his arms, her body light and her wings soft. How could such a lithe, beautiful creature destroy a whole facility? Raphael remembers her purple eyes locking into his as she woke, so many emotions swimming in their clear depths. The last image of her flying away into the sunset, the morning light making her skin, hair, and wings glow. She looked so, free, flying with a grace he had never seen. Raphael sighs lightly, trying to hide his smile. His heart hammers against his plastron and Raphael absentmindedly rests a hand over his chest. The bird girl has left him absolutely awestruck. The logical part of his mind agrees with Donatello and Leonardo, she is extremely dangerous, yet he can’t help but want to see her again.


	2. Reach

Four figures fly silently across the skyline of New York City. One with the shadows of the night their bandanas' whip in the breeze sweeping between the buildings. The snapping fabric the only noise in the warm night, for the city is strangely calm. They scan the streets below for any kind of trouble, and somersault across the gaps. Their leader leaps high and stands on top of a billboard. TCRI stands tall in the distance, but his eyes pass over quickly. The three ninjas below settle down for a break, boredom permeating their movements. Donatello snatches his T-phone and furiously taps out a message on the screen while Raphael absentmindedly spins his sai. His mind isn't concentrating on the night, or the weapons in his hands, but on specific events from a few months ago. Michelangelo leans against a wall and stares into the distance, but his clouded eyes don't see the landscape. His mind is also elsewhere, and he sighs occasionally, his smile and eyes exuding pure bliss at the thought of amethyst. Eventually Leonardo drops from the billboard and walks up to his brothers. 

“Nothing tonight. No Kraang, No Foot Clan, and no Spider Byetz.” Donnie glances up from his T-phone, “and no sign of Miss Time Bomb?” Raphael spoke up, “Good. Don’t get me wrong, I like a good fight, but if we faced her I am pretty sure we would get our shells split open.” Mikey's face contorts with irritation, and he snaps at his brothers, “She is not a bad guy!” 

The other three groan, throwing their heads back in exasperation. Obviously, the brothers have had this argument before, and Leo steps up to his young brother, “Mikey. She may not be a bad guy, but that doesn’t make her a good guy, or an ally.” Mikey huffs, pouting and grumbling. As the other three debate on continuing their patrol he mumbles to himself, “I know she isn’t bad.” The orange clad turtle gazes up to the sky, wondering if the female bird mutant was even still in the city. A few months passed since the brothers released the girl with wings, and although everyone grows curious about her by the day, the turtles also didn’t know if she's friendly, or an enemy. The four weren't stupid, if they fought the mutant the brothers would have no chance against her. Not too long after the mutant escaped her work razed across New York like wildfire. The Kraang communicator buzzed constantly, reports of a vengeful creature attacking and pulverizing hideouts one by one, methodically, and horribly. Then the attacks stopped completely, silence in Kraang communications until a few weeks ago when a sporadic report requesting immediate back up ripped through Donnie's computer speakers, then nothing once again.

“Alright guys. Let’s head home,” Leo walks away, and the turtles follow, running home for the evening. Halfway to the sewer cover Leo catches a flash of silver in his peripheral vision, and slides to a stop, eyeing a skyscraper a few blocks away. Leo squints at the roof, the other three waiting for orders. He sees more movement, then with a nod to the building the turtles disperse into the shadows, silently working their way towards the skyscraper. Standing in a nearby fire escape they spot eight Kraang patrolling the top. Raph smirks and grabs his sai, looking at Leo in barely contained excitement. In return, Leo unsheathes his katana and nods, giving the order. Together the brothers fly through the air to meet the Kraang. 

The few lone bots fire and Raph lands on one, skewering the head. The little Kraang squirms out and squeals at Raph, but he smiles rakishly and kicks it away. With a heavy splat it hits the open door leading into the building. The creature is stunned for a few moments, shakes itself, hisses, and scurries down the stairs. Inside, it finds another Kraang and reports the rooftop attack. 

The last Kraang on the roof fall and the brothers celebrate, hollering and leaping in for a high three. Before their palms meet a bullet whizzes by, and the stairwell swarms with Kraang, guns blazing. The turtles exchange gazes full of surprise, but grasp their weapons and fly back into battle for round two. The turtles try their best, but as soon as a brother destroyed one Kraang two more took its place. Numbers were winning this battle, and steadily, gradually the brothers become separated. Raph side steps near the edge of the roof, his fighting turned desperate to avoid falling off the edge. Donnie spots Raph and tries to free himself to help, but a Kraang swings its gun back and hits Raph in the jaw, emitting a solid cracking sound. Raph rolls across the roof and slips over the edge, his finger grasping for a hold but slide over nothing. All three brothers watch him fall, and screams his name in desperation, fighting with all their might. A bloodcurdling screech resonates above the battle and every being on the roof looks to the sky to see a figure with large wings hovering above, and then dive over the edge towards Raphael. 

Fear pumps through Raphaels' veins, but strangely his body and mind numbs, soaking in the feeling of falling. It's strange to sense the air press against his body and whistle through the edges of his shell. Raphael looks around, but the smooth window glass shows nothing that could slow him down. His brothers distant screams catch Raph's attention and he looks up in time to see hot amethyst eyes hurdle towards him, large wings pumping silently as the bird girl races to catch him. Fearful, he grabs a sai, preparing to fight. She curls a lip at his defensive stance, scoffs, and simply dives past him to flip and come behind Raphael. The turtle screams as he sees the ground rush towards him, but arms wrap around his core and legs vice around his own, holding him close against a powerful, pounding heart. Raphael shuts his eyes, but feels no jarring impact. Raphael cracks an eye open to see the surface breeze by underneath him. He looks back to see the girl skimming parallel to the city streets, face contorted in concentration as she swiftly dodges around lights and trees. Coming to a more clearly open park area, she snaps up towards the sky, effectively bringing them high above the city sky line. She banks, scanning the area, eyes searching for the building where the brothers fight the kraang. She spots them, but Raphael could barely see the flashes of purple. 

"Alright, hold on," she powerfully thrusts down, shooting them higher into the sky. Raphael yells above the wind, "hey, hey! The fights down there!" The girl growls in his ear, "Stop talking or I'll drop you, princess." Anger simmers and Raphael screeches indignantly, "Princess!?" His words rip away with the wind as the girl pierces the smog cover. Raphael inhales sharply and stares at the starry sheet above him, momentarily awestruck. The female mutant sharply intakes a breath of fresh air, expanding her lungs, and her muscles shiver against Raphael skin. "You ready?" She asks as she presses her wings around their bodies and leans back as gravity takes over. For a brief, few precious moments, the two mutants sit weightless in the air, laying in the starry blanket. Raphael drinks in the moment. The lights of the city glimmering below, the girls warm body against him, and the fresh clean breeze before they drop like a rock. The girl straightens out her wings and glides back to the building, "This is gonna be rough," she yells above the wind, and her heart hammers as she tries to calculate _how_ exactly she'll drop off the mutant in her arms. The extra weight encumbers her ability to fly properly; she already had to gain enough altitude to glide to the building. Hopefully the smaller descent angle won't make them drop too fast. She hopes that she won't have to take any sudden turns or dodge an attack, either. The boy would drag her and cause serious injury to both of them if she isn't careful.

"I'm gonna drop you by the others. You have to get them off that roof as soon as possible, got it?" Raphael stares over his shoulder, emerald orbs glinting as he became guarded by her tone, "What's gonna happen?" She simply smiles wolfishly, eyes steeling as adrenaline pumps through her veins, "Hell will rain down." Her wings curl forward, pocketing the rushing air, and release Raph's legs. He dangles in her arms for a moment and drops heavily to the roof. Four kraang had cornered the other turtles, and Raphael slams on the top the bots, crushing them under his weight. The brothers smile widely "Raph!!" They run to him but Raphael sweeps his arm to the neighboring building. "Everyone get off the roof, now!" Mikey, Leo, and Donnie are startled but with a quick glance at each other the boys leap into the fire escape, crawling to the top. A shadow passes over Mikey, eclipsing his form and he snaps his eyes to the sky, heart lifting. His face exudes pure happiness and he breathes, "It's her." 

The bird girl rushes by the fire escape in a powerful gust of wind. The turtles clutch the bars, watching as she twists in the air around the bullets. Eyes narrowing, the girl screeches, and somehow amplifies the sound. It drives into the Kraang bots and the boys clap their hands over their ears, wincing at the piercing noise. Raphael shoves Leo and Donnie and reaches over to pull Mikey up the stairs. Reaching the top of the building the turtles rush to the edge to watch the mutant battle the bots. 

She continues circling tightly around the kraang, diving close and pulling up at the last second. The kraang cluster together, and Donnie notices that the bots are herded dangerously close to an electric conduit and a gas pipe. She takes a final dive, driving through the middle of the bots and sweeping between the conduit and pipe. Unknown to anyone, she slashed the gas pipe wide open and drives herself high into the sky. Massive thrusts down shot her straight in front of the moon. She flips and faces the building, glowering down at the kraang. A green glow emanates from her wings, mixing with the moonlight and she dives again, the green coalescing across her feathers. She gains speed, bullets whizzing by and twists in the air while arcing her wings. Two green crescent moon shapes shoot forth, slamming into the roof and effectively cutting through the kraang and crushing the electrical conduit. Sparks meet gas and an explosion bursts, smoke and fire covering the entirety of the roof. The girl pulls her wings close to protect her head and body as her accelerated speed shoots her through the fire. She clears the billowing cloud, black smoke clinging to her form. Embers grip her wings, sizzling from the heat but she ignores the sound and banks slowly, eyeing her destruction. 

The cloud dissipates into the breeze, and all four brothers stare at the mangled roof in shock. Kraang suits were reduced to slick puddles of molten metal and the stairwell completely exposed. She lands on the roof with barely a whisper of her feathers, feet lightly tapping onto the lukewarm surface. The embers fell off her feathers, cold, but sizzling still emanated from the roof. Raphael felt sick when he realizes that the sound came from the fried kraang bodies. Crackling and popping made their bodies jerk sporadically, but there was no living life remaining in the brain shaped squids. It was deathly quiet, a graveyard as the bird girl casually walks though the destruction. An eerie screech echoed in the silence and a kraang pulls itself out of a destroyed metal suit, half covered in molten silver. It drags itself towards her with a tentacle, mewling in distress as its skin slithers off its body, its other tentacles limp. She stares coldly as the pained creature clutches her leg, screaming, begging for her to end its misery. She snarls, "How dare you beg for mercy from me." Her leg reels back and she viciously kicked the creature, walking away. It's screams reach a new level, a cacophony of pain echoing through the streets as it follows after her, innards dragging outside of its body. 

Mikey and Donnie look away from the scene, covering their mouth as their bodies shake. Leonardo unsheathes a katana, preparing to leap. Raphael however, couldn't stand to watch the creature any longer. He never understood why Leo released the Purple Dragon leader, but in this awful, horrid scene before him, Raphael finally understood mercy. A throwing star flashes in the street light and embeds itself in the Kraang, its cries dying in a gurgle. Anger bubbles in Raphael, and he leaps to the building to stomp after the mutant.

Leo, Donnie, and Mikey follow their hot headed brother down the stairwell, their own blood boiling at the actions of the bird girl. Inside they find her crouching in a room, hunched over a figure in the darkest corner. A large hole in the farthest wall leads out into the open air, animalistic gashes framing the edge. On the left side appeared to be a nest of blankets and pillows with a stash of food and a gas lantern. The turtles draw their weapons, defensive as a bright purple eye lazily peers through a curtain of hair. With an aggravated sigh she stands, extending out a wing to block what lies on the floor, “What do you want?”

Raphael's eyes widen in anger, “What do we want? You wanna know what I want? I wanna know why you cooked all of the Kraang and left that one to its misery! That was horrible!” Raph yells at her, and in response the bird girls fists clench tightly, and her feathers puff out. She glowers coldly at Raphael, unblinking, "“Why should I show mercy to the Kraang? Do you honestly see them as honorable enemies, Princess!? You have no clue what they have done to this world and its creatures, and you can’t even begin to fathom what they will do! You don't know what I know of the enemy.” Raph stalks up to her, shoving his face close enough that their foreheads press together. Both of the mutants growl, neither backing down as the two hotly glare, fire dancing in their irises. The remaining three turtles shift nervously, watching the stare down of steel wills. 

Raphael yells in her face, “By what means? Tell me!!” The bird girls eyes narrow and her voice takes a calm, chilling tone, “Are you sure you want to see how far they will go? I warn you now, that if I show you, you will never be able to turn back from the truth.” Her only warning, a hint that she hides a terrible truth. A truth that will shatter the brothers innocence. Raph’s eyes narrow and he nods,” Show. Us.” He speaks through grit teeth. His brothers behind him also nod their heads. The girl leans away from Raph, her eyes almost sad now, "Then here is the truth." She lifts her wing, pressing the mass into her back, and exposed what she had blocked from view. 

Raphael paled until he looked almost white, frozen in shock. Donatello drags his eyes away and walks to the opposite end of the room while Leonardo fell to his knees, his mouth hanging open and eyes wide. Michelangelo ran into the hallway and puked out his dinner, and then continued to dry heave. 

At the bird mutants feet, a small boy lies, covered in dirt and ratty clothes. His hands and feet had been bolted into the ground. The skin on his arms cut and peeled away so that one could clearly see his bones, ligaments, and muscles. His legs had been cut at the arteries and blood spurted out of the body, coagulating in a pool. His face was frozen in a permanent scream, a dirty sock stuffed into his mouth. Tears glisten at the edge of his eyes, and one slowly falls down his cheek. The mutant crouches and gently closes his eyes. A dirty blanket had been next to her, and she finally covers the orphans body. Her head dips low in sorrow, uncaring that four unknown mutants watch her moment of weakness and grief, “May you find peace and rest, young orphan. I pray that the hand of God has granted you safe passage to Heaven, and that now you feast from His tables and you will forget the pain of an empty stomach, and the frozen helplessness from sleeping through a cold night.” She presses her fingers to her forehead, her chest, then each shoulder. She looks back at Raphael, sadness shimmering in her lilac eyes. 

"This, is how far the Kraang will go.” Leo couldn’t tear his eyes from the blanket covered body. “Why?” he asks, and the bird mutant gazes at the glistening streets of New York. She sighs, “I don’t know the identity of the child. He must have been a street rat scrounging for food when the Kraang infiltrated this abandoned building. When they saw that I was not here they took the child and tortured him. They made sure that no one could hear him but me, to lure me back. I…wasn’t fast enough to save him, but they stopped torturing him when you four attacked.” Leo remains on the ground, and he punches a fist into the dirty floor, “I should have heard him!!” 

“Don’t do that to yourself, “the mutant states sternly, “Only I could have heard him. I am at fault that he is dead, but you did stop the torture by attacking the Kraang. You at least did that for him, even though his life was still lost. But now you know, and understand, what the Kraang are capable of doing.” 

She stared at the brothers, her tone becoming stern,” The Kraang have no honor. They are a virus that will multiply and kill everyone. Then they will take this world for themselves and destroy it.”

She strode over to the pile of furniture and pulled off some chairs to reveal a giant Nike bag. Unzipping the bag she checked its contents and spoke,” Kraang reinforcements will arrive in about fifteen minutes. If you leave now they won’t be able to track you down.”

“What? Leave? After what they did to that boy?” Leo asked. 

She sighs in exasperation,” I was living here. They've been hunting me down and think they have me cornered. At least a hundred gunmen are currently coming to capture me. I prefer to find a different place to stay at by then, and I don’t have time to pull your asses out of the fire for a third time.” Donnie snaps his eyes to her,” Wait. This was your home?”

She threw the bag strap over her shoulders, working it around her large wing, “I don’t have a home,” she states nonchalantly,” I've moved about four or five times since you guys woke me from the medical comatose." She saunters to the open window, waving a hand without looking back, "Tell you what, stay away from me, stay out of my way, and we can pretend we don't know each other." It was a warning to the brothers to not associate themselves with her, but one brother shoves by the others and touches the bird girls arms. She turns around and finds Mikey standing before her, "Hold on! Wh-what's your name?" The girl looks startled, thinks for a brief moment, and quietly answers, "Heather. My name is Heather." Mikey's eyes glaze over in wonder, then the cloud disappears as he gulps, "Heather? Y-you know you c-could stay with us.”

Her eyes widen in surprise and his brothers hiss out his name, but Mikey continues. He sweats a little and stumble over his words,” That is, I-I’m sure its fine! I mean, you can stay for a few hours or maybe, you know, forever? Uh wait! Not forever! I m-mean we just met, b-but seriously y-you can stay. That is i-if you want t-to, but…”

Mikey continues stuttering as the bird girl stares at him. Her eyes look downcast and Heather turns from the turtle shamefully, “You don’t want me near you. Its better that I stay away.”

The brothers glance at each other, confusion and a little fear permeating the frozen space. Mikey gives her a serious look, “But you're in trouble right now. We can’t just leave you to the Kraang.”

Leo thinks for a moment, and sighs in defeat, “My brother is right. I don’t think even you could take a hundred at once. You have helped us enough, it’s the least we can do to repay you.” Heather sucks in her breath, “Then, I guess it wouldn’t hurt. But just for tonight, got it?” Mikey became excited and reached out to grab her bag, but Heather tightens her grip on the strap and stare down at him. “I got it, thanks.”

Mikey gave her a toothy grin and put his hands in the air, scooting away, but his eyes never leave the mutant in front of him. Even Raph’s eyes venture over Heathers body. She tightens the bag strap," Well, I guess i'll follow you guys," and leaps backwards out of the window. Heather free falls a few feet and slowly open her wings, catching an updraft and shooting up into the sky. The turtles exit the building and return to the roof, running back to the lair as Heather silently follows from the air. She skims above the turtles, staying close enough that they can talk. Raphaels' eyes slide back to her every now and then, and finally speaks up, “Hey Heather. Since we finally know your name, I guess I should introduce myself and my brothers. I'm Raphael. The nerd in purple is Donatello, and the dork in blue is Leonardo. And the idiot in orange is Michelangelo.”

“I’m not an idiot!” Mikey yells, stealing a glance at Heather. Raph rolls his eyes and looks up to see that the mutant was gone. Jumping onto the edge of the roof he spots her flying on his other side, flying sideways as she quirks an eyebrow, “Interesting way to introduce your brothers. So, i'm guessing you call yourself the handsome one?” She smirks, spinning around and smacking Raphael with the edge of her wing. Raph is surprised to find himself stumbling from the weight. Heather sniggers, but Raph smirks and leaps towards Heather, reaching out. She pushes her wings forward, forcing herself back and he falls short in front of Heather. Raph rolls as Heather calls out, "You have to try harder than that to get the upper hand on me ninja." 

Behind them, the youngest brother can't keep his moonlit eyes off Heather. Running into the mutant girl had infected his mind and heart all over again. Deep in his heart, Michelangelo was glad he reached out to her as she walked away. He was terrified that if he had let her go in that moment, no one would see Heather again, and he wasn't too far from the truth. Heather dips and weaves around poles, trees, and wires, moving like a lithe cat. Her wings shear through the air and no sound whistles off those large, soft feathers. Two billboards block her path, but rather than flying around Heather press her wings into her body and slips through the breath of space between the two billboards. She drops a few feet then snaps her wings open to catch the wind and glide in silence. The moon made her white spots shimmer and glow pure white, and the light reflects on her chocolate brown hair.

Mikey sighs again, a lopsided grin stretching his freckles. Heather glances down at him, lilac eyes searing into his aquamarine orbs , and he looks away with a small blush. Yet Heather drops down to Mikey, skimming above the roof to speak to him, "Michelangelo, right?" Mikey's heart races into overdrive, and he gulps, "Mikey is fine." The young turtle giggles, giddy under the scrutiny of Heather. After looking over him, she smiles sweetly, "Hmmm, well that's odd." The orange clad turtles freezes for a second, "What's odd?" Heather smiles, "I think, you are far from an idiot." With those words she rises higher and Mikey's legs turn to jelly. Michelangelo is completely enamored by those simple words. With every second he spends with Heather, Mikey wishes even harder that she will become a part of the ninja turtles lives.


	3. True Color

The five mutants race across the New York skyline. The bird girl, Heather, remained slightly behind Leonardo as he led the way to the turtles home. He remains uneasy inviting Heather so suddenly, and Donnie shares the same feelings. Leo looked back at Donnie, and in response Donnie picks up his pace and matched Leo’s stride. “I don’t like the idea of Mikey inviting Heather either. We still don’t know if we can trust her,” Donnie whispers with a glance up to the gliding mutant. Leo nodded in agreement, “I know. And not to mention what Master Splinter will say to us.” Donnie gives him a look that clearly said, ‘Really? That is all you’re worried about?’ and slowly stated, “Leo. We have invited a strong mutant, who we know nothing about, into our home.”

“Hey Gossip Girls!” A shadow fell over the two brothers and they look up to spot Heather staring down at them. She looked annoyed, “Before you continue this lovely conversation at my expense, think about this. If I can hear a human heartbeat a mile away, I can most certainly hear a private conversation from thirty feet away.” The two brothers look shocked, and then ashamed as they mumble quick apologies. Donatello’s curiosity got the better of him and after staring at Heather he asked, “Your wings are Spotted Owl wings. How did you end up mutating with that DNA? There aren't any Spotted Owls in this region.”

Heather’s eyes sear into Donnie, "You ask too many questions Donatello. I prefer not to sit down and chat about my past. Besides, the less you know about me the better.” She presses her wings to her body, falling closer to Donnie and Leo, unfurling her wings against a breeze. “Look. I understand your concerns, and if our roles were switched I wouldn’t like the idea of inviting unknown mutants to my home either. I also don’t like the fact that you guys know who I am. The kra'ang will hurt anyone that is close to me, even by proximity. You saw that first hand. I’m just going to lie low for the night and I will be gone by morning.” The two brothers thought about what Heather said, and reached an agreement.

“If that is what you prefer, Heather.” Leo said, but Donnie scowled at her. Heather scowled back at Donnie, “Donatello, you just saw my place. You saw how many Kra'ang were dispatched to subdue me. Despite the fact that we don’t really know each other, do you believe that I would wish that upon anyone?” Donnie runs in silence and finally answers Heather, “No. I may know nothing about you, but I can see that you aren’t a bad person. Before we reach our home though, we need to know if there are any other mutants out there. You can't be the only one, right?” Heather faltered slightly in her flight, and fell a few inches before regaining her altitude. She didn’t look at either of the brothers as she curtly said, “There are no other mutants.” 

Donnie didn’t believe her, and before he could question her more Leo interrupted, “Almost there Heather. The entrance is in the next alley.” Reaching the edge of the roof the turtles slide down the fire escape and Heather hovered in the air. She landed on the roof edge, tightened the strap to her Nike bag, and clings to the side of the building, slowly sliding down the brick. Heather lets go of the wall and with a quiet thud she dropped to the ground. Deep score marks run through the hard material, but no one sees it in the darkness. Raph nods his head, "Not bad, now how do you handle being underground?" Raphael removes the manhole cover, gesturing to the dark hole. Heather snorts, "You must be joking. The sewers?" Raphael becomes irritated by her hesitation, “Either go through the hole or stay behind, I don't care.” Heather rolled her eyes, “Have some patience, princess. I just prefer not to be underground.” She leaped into the sewers as Raphael yelled, “Don’t call me princess!”

When the five reach the entrance to the turtles home Heather was surprised by the large space. She can easily stretch her wings to their full length and not brush against anything. Mikey jumped in front of her, smiling and dramatically sweeping a hand around, gesturing to their home. “Welcome to the lair Heather! Mi casa es su casa!” Heather stares at him for a moment before sauntering to the couch without a response. Raphael smacks Mikey in the back of his head,“She is not here to make herself comfortable. She just has to hide for a few hours and then she is out.” His green eyes slide over to Heather, and she sneers, “Nice warm welcome for your guest, Princess.” A sly smile spread across her face, and Raphael took the bait. “Don’t. Call. Me. Princess!” He growled at Heather and stalked up to her. His teeth ground together, and Heather was trying hard not to laugh, “Awww. Don’t like that?” she purred back into his face. Donatello rolled his eyes, but he also tried to hide his smile. In a matter of a couple hours, Heather had already figured out how to get under Raphael’s skin, “Enough you two. Raph, Heather is a guest.” Raphael continued to stare at Heather. She just kept smiling and winked at him. This caused Raphael to look away from her, annoyance scrunching up his face and a hint of red dusting his cheeks. 

Leo emerged from the dojo, his face unreadable. “Guys? Sensei wishes to speak to all of us.” The three brothers glance at each other and enter the dojo, leaving Heather in the living room. The four kneel in front of Master Splinter and their eyes remain glued to the ground. Master Splinter stared at each before speaking, “Now, why is there a stranger in our home? And not just any stranger, but a mutant stranger? You four must have had a good reason for bringing this girl to our home.” Splinter goes silent, waiting for anyone to start speaking. Leonardo opened his mouth to explain what happened but Mikey's hand rises first. Splinter and the others were surprised but Splinter gave the orange masked turtle permission to speak.

“It’s my fault Sensei. I asked her to come with us.” Mikey kept staring at the ground, terrified of Splinter’s reaction. Splinter strokes his beard, “Why did you ask her to come here, my son?” Mikey shifts under Sensei's gaze, clearly uncomfortable. Mikey sighs, “I...didn’t want her to leave.” Splinter looked confused, and Leo took the opportunity to explain what happened.

“Sensei. She came to help us fight off the Kra'ang tonight. And technically, we HAVE helped her once.” Leo explains everything, from the turtles releasing her months before to Heather saving Raphael from his fall off a building, and them inviting her to their home. Splinter listened to everything and eventually Donatello took over; explaining powers they have witnessed and some of her strange abilities. “Sensei, I will say at first I was concerned about Heather’s ability, and believed that she was an accident waiting to happen. Now I think she is just a teenager with no place to call home, and no one to rely upon.” The three brothers stare at Donatello, “What makes you say that?” Leo asked.

Donatello faced his brothers, “Her reactions confuse me. She is extremely defensive and refuses to tell us anything about her. She's too guarded and secretive. It makes me wonder why and how she came to be like this.” Sensei stroked his beard, “Could it be possible that she is keeping information from you? That maybe there are other mutants out there, and she has chosen not to tell you?” Donnie shrugs, “Maybe? If there were other mutants with Heather, they would have come to help her during the attack. Or she would have tried to send a message to them. I think she is alone.” No one speaks for a few seconds. All of them share a look of pity and sorrow for Heather. Mikey finally whispered what everyone was thinking, “She has no home, and she has no family or friends either.”

Master Splinter stands and returns to the central living area of the lair. “Now that I know a little more about this girl I will introduce myself to her.” He looks to the couch, expecting the young girl, but all he saw was a lone Nike bag on the floor. Raph peaked around Master Splinter, “What the? Where did she go?” Mikey ran out from the dojo and looked around, “Heather? Heather, where are you?” As the boys search everywhere for Heather Master Splinter slowly swept his gaze across the area and finally his eyes rest on a dark corner near the entrance, “You have been invited to our home, and yet you hide, preparing to escape. What do you fear?” Sensei walked towards the corner, and above the archway a shape peeled out of the shadows. Heather appeared in front of everyone, falling from her hiding place and cautiously looking at the family. “I have learned to prepare for any possibility, including the worst case scenarios.” She held Master Splinters hard gaze, “I have had very few good things happen to me in my life, and even those were quickly taken from me. Now all I have are the few precious memories. I apologize, but I don’t trust people easily, and the ones whom I did trust are gone.” Master Splinter walked up to Heather, and she looked up at him. Fear danced in her purple eyes and Master Splinter’s gaze softened, “I can see much has been stolen from you, including your innocence.”

Heather sighed and stare at her feet, “I did what I had to do so I could survive another day. I have done terrible things in my life, and there are not a lot of places for someone like me. Or as Donatello likes to call me, ‘Miss Time Bomb.’” Donatellos' eyes widen and Raphael became defensive, “Wait a minute. Have you been spying on us?” He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her, but Heather looked at each of the brothers in the eye before speaking, “Yes. I have been listening and watching you four. I learned your patrol routes, listened to you fight your enemies, and tried to stay away from the four of you. I learned all that I could so that I would never meet you again. The last thing I wanted was to ruin your lives by dragging you into mine. But tonight I was careless, and I never considered that we would have a common enemy.”

“What is it that you want from us?” Splinter was genuinely curious about her motives. Heather dips her head slightly, “Nothing but safe sanctuary for the night. I am not searching for close relationships. I’m not asking your sons to be my friends.” Mikey feels a painful stab in his chest and his shoulders slump, “You don’t want to be friends?” Heather looked to Mikey, mouth opening to say something and instantly regretted it as Mikey gave her the most heartbreaking puppy dog face. Her lips stiffen as she responds, “All of my friends get killed, Michelangelo. Trust me, you do not want to become close to me.”

The family and Heather stood in silence for a long time. The mutant girl chews her lips, thinking about something. She mutters, "No one .... is safe when they are with me." Finally, Heather clasped her hands in front of her and bowed deeply to Master Splinter, her eyes facing the floor,” Splinter, I ask that you forgive me for getting your sons tangled in my life. I hope you believe me when I say that I never wanted them to get caught up in my affairs and plans. I have tried to keep them safe from me, and tonight I have not only failed myself but your family.” She straightens from her bow and as she turned to face Leonardo there was a look on her face that no one really liked. “Leonardo. I’m leaving immediately and I don’t want you or your brothers to have anything to do with me.”

Leonardo’s eyes widen in shock, “What? Hold on, Heather.” Donatello steps forward, worry emanating from him, “Look, I know I was extremely judgmental and I was wrong to jump to conclusions, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want us to work together.” Mikey jumps towards Heather, panicking, “Heather don’t do this! We don’t care how dangerous you think you are, we want to help you.” His eyes shimmer and his chin wobbles. Heather looks away from Michelangelo, a strange sense of sorrow coming from her, “I’m doing the right thing. I'm sorry, Michelangelo.”

Out of all the brothers only one stayed back and frowned at Heather. Then, Raphael approaches Heather, his green eyes giving nothing away. Heather watched him closely, on edge and wondering what Raphael could possibly say. He hadn’t talked very much, or given his opinion. Finally, Raphael asked, “Heather. Are you sure this is what you want?” Relief floods over Heather, and she nods her head, “I’m positive Raphael.” Finally, someone who wouldn't question her and her decisions. Splinter sighs, “Very well. If this is your wish at least allow my sons to help you find a new place to live.” Heather nods her head in appreciation, “Thank you.”

Heather grabs her Nike bag from the couch, walks to the exit, but stops. She turns back to Splinter, “I will never disclose your homes location. Your secret is safe with me.” Splinter bows his head to her, “Thank you.”  
Heather turned away and jumped over the check station, never looking back over her shoulder.

Searching for a new place turned out harder than expected. After a couple hours the five mutants met on the rooftop of an apartment building. The four brothers kept giving Heather worried glances, but she ignored them. Heather shrugs, "Don't worry so much about finding a new place for me. I can cover more area by flying. I'm sure I can find something soon." Leonardo shot her a doubtful look, “Are you sure you can find a place before sunrise?” Heather nodded, but her face was etched in worry. She would never say anything to the brothers, but mobsters and gangs were buying out a lot of abandoned factories and buildings. Hiding places were slowly uprooted and gave little options for Heather. She sighs, "I can hide out in a church attic for a while. It won't be much, but it will at least be something." The four turtles shake their heads, "You know, you can still come back with us." Leonardo was shocked to see Heather whip around and glue her bright purple eyes on him, "No. I already made my decision clear. I won't go back to your home." Heather stomped to the edge of the building, preparing to fly away without a thank you when a voice sneered, "I've been called a stubborn ass before, but i think you take the crown for that, sweetheart." 

Heather freezes and her feathers puff up. Mikey, Leo, and Donnie slowly turn around to find Raphael scowling at Heather's back. She finally faces him, "What did you call me?" Raphael growls, "I don't need to repeat myself. You heard me loud and clear. There is nowhere for you to hide so swallow your pride and come back for the night." Heather's lips curl back to expose her teeth. She walks away from the building edge and slowly stalks up to Raphael, "And are you really wanting me to come back to your home? Or are you just a special kind of stupid?" 

"No, you are the special idiot here. I have NEVER met a person who was so dead set on turning away an invitation. You have been offered the safest place here in New York and you just walk away? What's really going on with you?" Raphael sneers at her, "Do you really think you could hurt us and Master Splinter in our own home?"

Heather pushes her face into his, "Your father can take care of himself, anyone can see that. But I'm pretty damned positive I could take all four of you on by myself!"

"Is that a challenge? Cuz i hear a challenge." Raphael grabs his sai and the metal sings as he spins them. His brothers start to protest when Heather's eyes narrow and she snatches at his plastron, pushing him back a little. Raphael stumbles and Heather doesn't flinch, "Listen here you little...." Heather blinks and looks around Raphael. Something metallic flashed from the other side of the roof. Heathers eyes narrow, and quickly widen, “Get down!” She screamed just as four rockets launch from the shadows. She pulls Raphael towards her, wrapping her wings around him as the rockets land by their feet. Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo are knocked over from the force of the impact, dust rushing over them. Coughing, Leo squints through the rubble to see green legs and spotted wings crash against a wall and get buried by fallen rubble.

“Raph! Heather!” Leo called. As the dust cleared away Leo spotted two Kra'ang drones. One flew away and the other stayed, a cannon coming out of its body. The cannon fires up but before anyone could move Heather jumped in front of the drone and folded her wings in front of her, blocking the blast.

“Heather!” Leo screamed again, and was blinded by rockets crashing into Heathers' wings. As his vision came back he saw Heather standing, smoke coming off her wings. She folded them back and Leo was shocked to see her completely unharmed. Leo glanced over to the rubble and saw Raphael groaning and rubbing his head. Many pieces of debris scattered across the roof from where the two mutants fell. “Wha?” Raphael mumbled, and there was groaning from Donnie and Mikey as they sit up. The sound of metal singing had all the brothers looking at the scene before them. A large gash ripped across the side of the drone, sparks flying out of exposed wires. Heather crouched low to the ground, wings spread out to help her balance. Metal glinted from her fingertips as she rushed the drone again, thrusting a hand to the drone and cutting it clean in half. Each part of the Kra'ang drone fell on either side of her, the wires sparking. Heather stood above it, each of her hands spread out to her side and on each finger a metal talon gleamed in the artificial lights from the street lamps. The four turtles run towards her, but stopped short and blocked their eyes as a helicopter full of Kra'ang shined a search light.

“Kra'ang must destroy Project Cancer! Kra'ang must also destroy the ones who call themselves the turtles.”

Heather screamed at the bots,"I won't let you touch them you bastards!" Heather thrust her wings down, feet floating off the ground. She lets out a blood curdling scream and flies towards the helicopter, talons extended out. The Kra'ang rain fire and Heather deftly dodges around each bullet, quickly closing the space between her and the enemy. The pilot tips the metal vehicle and directs the propellers to one of Heathers' wings. Instead of dodging green light erupts from the edges of her feathers and shears through the propellers. The helicopter loses control and falls to the street with the Kra'ang inside screaming in fear. Heather curls a fist, that same green light shimmering over her hand, and dives. She tucks her wings in, twists in the air, and snaps her wings back out while pulling her fist across her body with a yell. A green crescent shoots out and hums through the air. It punches into the helicopter and slices the machine, making it crumple into itself. Warning alarms screech from inside as the helicopter smacks into the pavement, followed by an enraged Heather smashing into the street and leaping towards the Kra'ang soldiers that pour out. She fights them off with her hands and wings, slicing the soldiers apart mercilessly.

The turtles watched most of the fight, too stunned to move. They rub their eyes and jump to the street, running towards Heather. She whips around and faced them, surrounded by carnage. Tears stream down her face, “For your own life, stay away from me!” A Kra'ang drone flies over Heathers' head and she launched into the air, chasing after it.

Raphael looked at Leonardo, “Come on! We gotta help her.” Raphael leaps into the fire escape on the opposite building and chases after Heather, his brothers quickly following him. They could barely see Heather as she flies fast after the drone. She dived down into a street a few blocks in front of them, and within a minute smokes floats into the sky.

Raphael picked up his pace and leaps to the street, “Heather!” As the turtles land they see a restaurant engulfed in flames, and Heather walking out of the fire, carrying the scorched drone. Her eyes glow green, the light spilling over her lashes, and splashes of blood and oil cover her arms and hands. She drops the drone at their feet, “This! This is why I don’t want you guys to have anything to do with me!” She screamed at the turtles. The four brothers just stare at the destruction, too stunned to say anything. Raphael was the first to speak, eyes wide as he struggles to process what he was seen, "Holy.... shell."

Michelangelo stared at her in fear, “Why Heather?” She faced Mikey, laughing dryly, “You ask why? You don't know what these viruses have done to me! So don't you dare judge me!” Mikey seemed to curl into himself, unable to face the onslaught of Heather's anger. Donnie finally steps in, “What I see is a mutant who acts nothing more than a crazed animal when she fights the Kra'ang. Why do you lose your mind every time you encounter them? You don’t even think twice about killing every single soldier you see.”

She glared at the four brothers, shoulders shaking in rage, “I may have wings but I am not an angel. I am not a hero," She screams at the top of her lungs, spittle flying, " I was mutated by aliens playing God with a plan to use me to wipe out my own kind! To create chaos while protecting the creature whom strives to change Earth! I was trained to be a weapon! Beaten and broken until my humanity was stripped away! Anyone I had considered family was killed in front of me until I was left with nothing. I have nothing to live for, and so until I escape my nightmare I will vanquish the Kra'ang and I will drown their world in their own blood.” The flickering red of the fire bathes Heather in a hellish light, staining her spots red. Leo held his ground, “you don't have to live like that anymore. You don't have to be alone. Come with us, and together we can rid the world of the Kra'ang without you losing yourself, Heather." Heather shook her head, “Look at me, Leo. Look at the destruction around me. Red blood, green glow, silver talons. These are my true colors and I won't apologize for my actions, for all of the destruction I have caused and will cause. There is nothing left in me that is good or innocent. This is me.” Mikey peeked from behind Leo, his giant blue eyes unwavering as he gazed at Heather, “It doesn't have to be you.”

Raph finally speaks up, “You. CHOOSE! To bath yourself in blood and to ignore your choices so you don't have to listen to what your mind is telling you is wrong. Your vengeance can come from justice, but not like this. This makes you no better than the Kra'ang." Leo nods in agreement, "In order to truly be free from the Kra'ang you cannot give up. You cannot fall to their level. The only way to escape the Kra'ang is to accept the humanity that is still left in you.” Heather was growing more irritated, more desperate to keep the boys away from her, “Grah!! How many times do I have to tell you?! I have no...”

Raphael screams at her, “YES YOU DO! You refuse to see it because you are afraid of the guilt! You are afraid of the pain and so you run from it. You are only running away from yourself Heather!” Heather choked on her next words, wavering. Her eyes turn back to lilac, and she muttered, “No. No, I'm not.” Raphael snorted, “That didn't sound very convincing.”

Heather didn’t try to defend herself. Heather glanced back at the fire behind her, and then gazed down at her bloody hands. Uncertainty screamed off every action, and soon began to shake violently, “I don't know what to do anymore. All I know is how to kill. How to destroy.” Her knees buckle and she fell to the ground, her feathers scratching against the road. She looks at the turtles, but her eyes are lackluster. Finally, her walls fall, tears streaming down her cheeks. Heathers' voice shook, “Shit! I'm lost! I'm lost in this darkness and I don't know how to find the light again!” Her hand gripped her pants, knuckles turning white as she sobbed into her other arm. Gravel crunched underneath feet and Heather peaks from under her bangs to see Mikey in front of her. She didn’t acknowledge him as he kneels down and he reaches a hand out, touching her shoulder. She flinched from the gentle touch but he never removed his hand as Michelangelo gazed down at her, "We can help you Heather. No one has to be alone, and that includes you, too."

Heather stared at him with wide eyes as tears drip down her face. Suddenly, she tackled Mikey to the ground, sobbing into his shoulder. All the emotions she ran from since she awoke, all the fresh memories she purposely ignored, all her pain and sorrows that she had locked away on the other side of her fragile wall broke to her surface. Above everything, she felt her loneliness and the need to have people in her life; People she could trust and protect and love. The other three brothers kneel with Mikey and Heather, embracing them each in their own way. Heather cried out into the night, and even the turtles grew emotional from witnessing the raw pain trapped into one person.

No one moved until Heather finished crying. She fell asleep against Michelangelo, her wings falling limply onto the street. Mikey and Donnie each grabbed an arm and everyone moved to the roofs. They gently lay her down against a wall and watched the fire trucks approach the scene. Everyone sat near Heather, occasionally glancing over to check on the mutant. They whisper amongst each other, “We need to take her back.” Donnie stated and no one disagreed with him.

Leo glanced worriedly to the sky, “Those drones. I have been seeing a lot of them lately. I thought it was for us, but now I am sure the drones are to track down Heather.” Donnie nodded in agreement, “I think their only purpose is to scan the surface. So if we take her underground with us, the Kra'ang won’t be able to find her.” Mikey perked up, “So. She’s gonna stay with us?”Raphael makes a disgusted noise, "Yes Mikey. She is coming home with us, so shut up." 

The brothers stop talking when they hear whimpering and find Heather wrapping herself tight in her wings. Her eyelids shudder, eyebrows scrunch together, and the whimpering intensifies. Raphael kneels next to Heather, looking worried, “Hey is she okay? Donnie what’s going on with her?” He demanded and Donnie rolled his eyes, “Isn’t it obvious? She’s having a nightmare.”

Heathers' wings tighten around her, and she mumbled, “Please. S-Stop. Hurts. Hurts too much.” Leos’ eyes flick to Raph, “Wake her up.” Raphael grabbed her shoulder as Donnie reached out a hand, “No. I know you guys want to help her, but I am assuming she hasn’t slept very well since we released her. She fell asleep way too fast. I know it’s hard, but she needs to rest.” His eyes slide down to Heather as she continued to whimper, “I'll make something for her that will help with the nightmares.” Leo sighed, “We need to go back home.” Donnie and Mikey try to grab Heather, but two arms snake under her and pull her into his plastron. Raphael glared down at the two, “I’ll carry her. You guys will just bump her into something.”

Donnie growled, but walked away while throwing his arms in the air. Mikey stares at her, “You sure you got her?” Raphael snorted and rolled his eyes, “stop worrying about her so much.” Raphael kept an eye on Heather as they run back home. She whimpered every once in a while, but certainly settled down, and Raphael was a bit glad he didn’t wake her. If Donnie was right she really needed the sleep. Suddenly a hand flashed out of her cocoon and grasped Raphael’s shoulder, startling him. Raphael looked down and saw fresh tears falling down her face. “Get back!” She screams in her sleep and everyone slides to a stop. “What did you do to her Raph!” Leo yelled, and Raph yelled back, “I didn’t do anything! She just started freaking out!”

“Put her down!” Donnie yelled, but Raph didn’t make a move. “It’s just another nightmare! I’m not hurting her!” His teeth clenched together, and Mikey broke the tension, “Guys, I think she’s saying something.”

Everyone instantly grew silent, and listened to Heather. Her words blend together, barely coherent, “What, what were they thinking? Too strong for us.” Her voice cracks, “Kaedee, get Cha’relle back. Dmitry…” The last part faded away and Heathers'hands began twitching, her talons pushing out and retracting, “Cole, th… gone.” Fresh tears fell down her cheeks, “No Cole! Don…Stupid! Cole?” Heather sobbed, “All gone.”

She fell silent. Her twitching and whimpering cease and the bird girl breathes deeply.

“I, think that’s the last of her nightmares.” Donnie stated, his voice tight. The brothers said nothing more as they jumped the last few alley’s to the manhole. When they return to the lair Master Splinter stood ready for them. He didn’t look surprised when he saw Raphael carrying Heather. “Leonardo. Michelangelo. Grab the extra mattress and bring it out here. Donatello, blankets.” Raphael didn’t make a move to set Heather down, and Master Splinter approached him while the others’ grabbed everything.

“What happened tonight?” Splinter asked, and Raphael explained the Kra'ang attack and how the surface wasn’t safe for her anymore. “Very well. She is more than welcome to stay here," Splinter noticed Raphael kept glancing at Heather, "You look troubled my son." Raphael sighed, “She keeps having nightmares, and she talks in her sleep.” Splinter waited for his son to continue. “I think we heard some stuff that she probably won’t want to talk about when she wakes up. Judging by what we heard I don’t blame her. Sensei, I don’t know what the Kra'ang did to her, but I can tell that it’s unforgivable.”

Master Splinter watched Heather as she slept in Raphael’s arms. He reached out and brushed away some stray pieces of hair in her face. He rested his palm on her forehead and sighed, “Watching a child suffer through so much pain breaks my heart. Everyone deserves an innocent childhood, but unfortunately there is much cruelty in the world. Heather has a road to travel as she walks the path to healing, but I believe that having us in her life will help her more than we will ever understand.”

Master Splinter turned around and saw the makeshift bed was ready. Raphael gently laid Heather down, pulling the blankets over her.

“Rest my sons. You all have had a long night. “Master Splinter retired into his room, and the brothers gave Heather one last glance before they left her to sleep themselves.


	4. Bruise

A fever raged under Heathers' skin, her weakened state keeping Heather asleep through the next day. The sound of sloshing water echoed in the empty dojo as Raphael dips a fresh cloth in a bowl of cool water. He wrings out the cloth, furrowing his brows as he saw sweat pour down her temple, and lays the cool fabric on her forehead. Her labored breathing is harsh and ragged, chest heaving with each shattering breath. Raphael would never say aloud, but each hour her health declined the more worried he became for Heather. Footsteps announced the arrival of Donatello, tapping a syringe filled with liquid, and Raphael stands quickly, "What's that?" Donnie sighs, "Hopefully something to help with her fever."

He searched for a vein as Raphael watched, eyes bright with worry, "What caused this? She was fine earlier." Donnie chewed the inside of his cheek, "My best guess is exhaustion. Who knows how long Heather has been pushing herself. Her body shut down, forcing her to rest. The longer she sleeps the quicker she will recover. Best we can do is wait." Raphael frowns, "Fine."

Donnie pierces skin, administering the medicine and her tense face relaxed, a deep sigh shuddering through her body. Raphael smiles slightly at the improvement, and Donatello smirked at his reaction, "Someone is awful worried about Heather." Raphael looked genuinely surprised, "What? No! I'm not worried about her." Donnie laughed, "Right, still playing the indifferent act."

"Is she doing alright? It's my turn to watch," Mikey approached, a spare pillow and blankets wrapped in his arms. Raph snorts, "At least I'm not the lovesick turtle here," and leaves in a hurry as Mikey glared at his shell. Donatello shrugged and left Mikey, who stuck his tongue out to Raphaels' direction and kneels next to the mattress. Heather shivered and he drapes the blanket over her, tucking it close to her chin. Mikey smiles and sits, staring at her peaceful face. The clack of a cane announced Master Splinter, "You look quite happy my son."

Mikey nodded vigorously, "Yeah! When Heather wakes up I'm gonna show her all my favorite places! And my favorite comics, and favorite TV shows, and favorite food, and favorite pizza," Master Splinter chuckled, "Slow down Michelangelo. She has not yet agreed to stay, nor have I said that she can." Mikey gives his father a heartbreaking gaze, "But Master. She has nowhere to go. It would be cruel to turn her out into the streets with those drones flying everywhere." Master Splinter stroked his beard, "That is very true, but does Heather want what you want?"

Mikey frowns and before he can reply Heather groans, grabbing the attention of Mikey and Splinter. A wing unfolds from beneath her body and drapes over the side of the makeshift bed. Splinter sighs, "Focus on taking care of her now. She is still very weak." Splinter leaves Michelangelo to tend to the mutant and he stared at the exposed wing, a look of wonder plastered upon his features. Abnormally large primary feathers sweep along the curvature of the soft mattress, larger than Mikey's biceps, and her secondaries equal in size. Each feather tapers to a rounded edge, and lining her wing limb a layer of soft covets. Shades of light and dark brown swirl together in a symphony of rich color, outlined by milky tan striping along the feather length. Mikey visibly gulps, his eyes large in wonder. He reaches over Heathers' body and pulls the wing towards him to gaze upon the top. Bright white spots dust over the brown, mirroring the light of the dojo and sparkling in ethereal wonder. Mikey squeals under his breath, running his fingers over her soft feathers. He wraps his hand around a primary feather, enraptured when he hears a voice whisper, "You know, its rude to feel up a girl while she sleeps."

Mikey yells in shock, releasing his hold, "You... You're awake. You finally woke up!" Heather groaned, "Please not so loud, Michelangelo." Her voice is scratchy and Mikey noticed, "Hold on. I'll get you some water." Heather cannot answer as she hacks into her palm. The young turtle rushed back with a bottle of water and she snatched the plastic bottle from Mikey's hand, taking needy gulps. Mikey stares' unblinking at Heather and she opens her eyes, noticing the stare but ignores the turtle. She finished the bottle, crushing the plastic in her hand, and tries to speak only to immediately cough violently. Michelangelo guides her back onto the martress, "You need to rest, Heather. You have a really bad fever." Heather grasps at the blanket, eyes drifting closed, "Why do you help me?"

Mikey is confused by her question, and smiled assuredly, "because its' the right thing to do." Heather blinks in surprise, and looked away from him, "you always do everything from genuine kindness?" Mikey nods vigorously, tucking the blankets up to her chin, "Sleep, okay? I'll be here the whole time so you won't be alone." Mikey's only answer a soft snore from Heather.

Heather slumbered through the night and the next morning. Her fever eventually disappeared and her shallow breathing evened out to deep, methodical breathes. She finally woke to late evening, interrupting dinner. One moment she slept soundly, until she inhaled sharply and sat rod straight up, tense, "Where am I?" Heathers' gaze sweeps the dojo, disoriented and unsure of her location.

Mikey sits up from the table, elated, "You're awake! How do you feel?" He rushed to her side as Heather rubs the skin of her temples, "I feel like I got hit by a truck, and then someone used my head as an anvil." Master Splinter holds a cup of tea to Heather, "This will help. Drink." Amethyst eyes look up to Splinter and Heather tentatively grabs the cup, "Thank you." She remains sitting on her mattress, tense and eyeing each mutant. Master Splinter frowned, "You are among allies. Relax, Heather." She curls her lips, "Kindness doesn't come without cost. I'm not about to let my guard down now. So what do you want, huh? Personal bodyguard? Muscles for the quartet? They look a little thin." She tips her head towards the brothers, expression bored and unimpressed. 

Someone growls from the table, "Not up for five minutes and you're already insulting us." Raphael grabs Spike from her shoulder and places him on the table, "Listen sweetheart, everyone else may be on board with the idea of you staying, but I am not." Splinter sighs, "Stop antagonizing her, Raphael. Heather, from what I understand the surface world is too dangerous for you to fly alone. Please, stay here with us. In return," Splinter continues to speak as Heather tried interrupting him, "Help us as you see fit. We both fight the Kra'ang do we not? Working together would be most beneficial." 

Heather stared at the tea surface in her palms, absentmindedly twisting the cup. Each Hamato stared at her expectantly, and each with a different expression. Her eyebrows lift and a sad look overcame her face, "I, don't know. When I was free from the tank and found more Kra'ang here on Earth than I could ever imagine I swore to end their empire. I thought I could manage alone, but I'm gonna need resources only you guys have in order to fight the Kra'ang." She looked each person in the eye and solemnly nods, "I will help, but don't expect me to stick around for long once I have the information I need." Master Splinter nods, "Very well. Then we are in agreement." 

At that moment, a young redhead walks into the dojo, "Hey guys! What's up..." April trails off as soon as she spots the bird girl. April glanced awkwardly, "Ummm, who's this?" Heather sniffs and finished the last of the tea. She stands up, rolling her shoulders and stretching each arm. Heather holds her arms straight over her head and leans back, wings falling to pool across the floor, feathers fanning out. Her languid stretches exposed every inch of the mutant to April, making the teenagers' jaw drop further and further. Heather straightens and lazily folds her wings in, the tips dragging against the ground, "Well this is a rather odd surprise. I didn't think you knew the turtles, April. How's dear daddy?" April's nostrils flare and she eyes Heather, "Who the heck are you? How do you know about me?" Heather snickered and stalked around April, studying her. In the distance Donatello stiffens, grabbing at his staff as his eyes narrow at Heather. 

"I know more about you than you know of yourself April O'Neill." Heather purrs, leaning in and speaking against the cusp of April's ear, "We are one and the same. Cut from the cloth sewn by our mutators." April blinked in shock, an audible gasp emitting from every person in the room. Heather stalks to the kitchen and opens the fridge, curling her lips at the contents. 

Raphael growls to his brothers, "Before anything else happens we get answers from her! Heather clearly knows a lot more about the Kra'ang than we thought."

"You're right about that Princess, but you won't get any answers today." Heather pulls out a milk carton, "Not now, and not ever." Raphaels' anger rises, "You are staying in our home, eating our food, and apparently using our resources," As Raphael enunciates each word he takes a step to Heather, his muscles swelling from tension, "You have crazy abilities and know some secrets about April. So you owe us answers. NOW!" Raphael slams his hands against the table and in turn Heather shoves her face into Raphaels', nose pressed against his, "I don't owe you a single, damned, thing!" 

A cane clacks loudly in the dojo, "ENOUGH! If you two are so adament about fighting you will continue this in the dojo!" Master Splinter guided everyone into the dojo where April and the other three brothers take a seat. Raphael occupies one end of the room and starts warming up, rage clear on his face. Heather takes the other end, breathing deeply. Her minds calms and stills, focusing intensely on the upcoming fight. Master Splinter noticed her concentration and strokes his beard in thought. Mikey leans over to look at Heather, only to topple onto the floor in a pile of limbs. Heather snaps her head around and Mikey smiles, trying to maintain a modicome of dignity. She blinks, and a breathy laugh escapes. Heather wonders how one guy has so much happiness bottled up inside. Not only does it mystify her, but she found it quite endearing. Mikey beams underneath her smile and sits back up, face painted a good shade of red. 

"Are you two ready?" Both Raphael and Heather nod, meeting in the middle. Raphael bows and falls to a knee, causing Heather to raise an eyebrow at him. She looks back at Mikey, shrugging her shoulders in a gesture of "Now what?" Mikey raises a hand and faces his palm parallel to the floor, pushing down towards the tatami mats. Heather rolled her eyes but bows and kneels. Together they stand and step back a few paces, preparing. Master Splinter spoke, "Weapons only. Fight fair and true. Begin when you are ready." Silence follows as Raphael and Heather stare at each other, waiting for the first move. Heather inhales and exhales slowly, a calm washing over and her mind emptied of all thought. 

Raphael screamed and leapt toward Heather, his sai back in the motion to stab down on her shoulders. Heather slides backwards and Raphael lands in front as Heather pulls an arm back, talons slicing out from beneath her skin and slashed forward, cutting his weapon metal like a hot knife to butter. She stoops low to the ground and swings her other fist up into Raphaels' chin, throwing all her weight into the hit. His head knocks back painfully and the force of her punch lifts the turtle off his feet. As he floats into the air Heather pulls her feet in and pivots, pushing a leg out and kicking him in the stomach. Raphael gags as his lungs collapse and he flies into a wall, his impact creating spider web cracks. He opens an eye to see Heather vault towards him, her hand outstretched to his face. She grabs his cranium and with a smug look finished the momentum of her attack by slamming his head into the wall, jutting a knee into his abdomen. 

"That is enough!" Master Splinter hollers at Heather. She released Raphaels' head and he crumples to the ground, laying in a fetal position and gasping for air. Heather crouches next to him, balancing on the soles of her feet. "When you attack you keep your core and chin open. It works against someone who hasn't fought you before, but it doesn't work when someone knows your style, and can adapt and counter. Not a bad start, trying to overpower your enemy with pure force." The spectators stare in shock, and Donnie visibly gulps, "She, she pulverized Raphael."

Mikey and Leo had already gone to their brothers side, helping him up. Raphael wobbles on his feet, smacking their helping hands away. He glowers at Heather, rage burning true in his emerald eyes. Master Splinter struggles to leash his own anger, "Until I feel that my sons can be _safe _around you, I will assign one of them to watch you." Heather grits her teeth, annoyed by his statement, "Do I make you nervous?" Splinter glares icily at the mutant, and Heather visibly curls into herself under his scrutinous gaze, "I have only ever seen one person attack with lethal brutality and no hesitation. Trust me when I say that comparison is not a compliment."

Heather snarls and stomps out of the dojo in a sweep of feathers. Master Splinter waits until she leaves his sight before facing the brothers, "One of you will keep a close eye on Heather until her rage simmers." Mikey quickly raised his hand, "I'll do it Sensei! Pick me! Pleeeaaasssseeee." His eyes shine but lose their luster as Splinter shakes his head, "I'm afraid not. You are too complacent and distracted my son. I need someone who can be as ruthless as her." Splinter looks to Raphael, "It will be you, Raphael."

"ME? Why? Didn't you just see her crack my shell? What can i do against her?" Splinter holds out a hand to silence Raphael, "As much as I have trained you to control your rage it may be the key to standing up to her and maintaining her own fury." Raphael gives Splinter a questioning look, "Why not just kick her out Sensei?" The rat sighs, " Because she needs help. Her heart and soul are in turmoil and agony. I cannot turn my back on a child who needs help even if she does not wish for it." Leo finally stepped in, "You heard the Master. She stays, and hopefully she will warm up to us." 

Raphael groans, "Fine then, I guess I better go find Heather." Raphael slammed the door as Splinter starts training. He hears Heather before he sees her, grunting and grasping a basketball between her hands. Wings flared out for balance her arm muscles slide beneath her skin, flexing with each thrust as she pounds out multiple push-ups. Raphael leans against a wall and watches her workout, momentarily enjoying the display. Heather leaps onto her feet and rubs her hands on her tattered jeans, "So Papa Rat has you watching me?"

"Don't mock him. And yeah, I'm suppose to keep an eye on you." Heather crossed her arms and narrows her eyes, "Fine. Can't blame you guys for wanting to watch the wack job stranger. Stay out of my way and I will stay away from everyone." Raphael gives her a cocky smile. "Oh no, sweetheart. That's the last thing I'm gonna do." He saunters up to Heather, looking deep into her eyes and smiling, "I'm gonna make sure you notice me for every second of the day, and you can't stop me."

Heather smirks,"If that's how you want to play this game then let's play. It's been too long since someone kept me on my toes." 

Raphael barks, trying to hide his laugh, "I'm gonna have you skipping on your wing tips by the end of today, sister." He gives Heather his signature smirk, and her cheeks puff out slightly before Heather actually laughs. Raphael falters, surprised to hear such a joyous sound from the callous girl, "I like your stubborness, Raphael. Game on." 

Throughout the day Heather and Raphael take any chance they could to harass each other. Raphael struggled to dodge her wing sweeps to his ankles, and that resulted in many face plants into the floor. Each hit left Heather cackling and Raphael growling in indignation. In turn, Heather never had to dodge anything like Raphaels' throwing stars. They were precise, fast, and came at any given point. Leo and Donnie would sigh in exasperation as Heather and Raphael argued, usually when one landed a hit on the other. Mikey spent most of the day running third party between the two mutants, but could only manage to cease the antagonistic attitudes for a few minutes.

Finally, Raphael left for his turn to patrol, gaining a reprieve from watching Heather. Mikey checked the main room for any of his brothers before approaching Heather, his heart hammering, "So. No chaperone to watch you right now?" Heather laid demurely on one of the couches, picking at her thread bare shirt. Mikey glimpsed at her apparel, frowning in disapproval. Gaping holes pepper her tattered jeans and over-sized t-shirt, and Mikey could clearly see the dried mud filling the seams between her shoe and the soles.

"We can get you some new clothes. It wouldn't be much trouble." Heather gives Mikey a small smile, "Thanks Michelangelo, but these clothes work for what I need." Mikey gives her a dubious glance, "yeah but you deserve to wear nice clothes. You're far too pretty to wear crummy street clothes." Heather blinks, surprised at the sudden confession, and Mikey feels warm as a light shade of pink paint her cheeks, "You think I'm, pretty?" She asks in a shy voice, her usual bluster gone. Mikey rubs the back of his neck, "Well yeah. And I think there is way more to you than what you have shown us, Heather. I don't think your hard shell over the last day is really you." Heather's smile falters, "What makes you so sure of that?"

Mikey slides across the couch to sit next to her, and Heather moves over to give him room. Mikey's heart fluttered in a sudden nervous fit and he gulps, "I can just feel it, if that makes any sense. They same way that I could feel Leatherhead, a friend of ours, wasn't bad even though he attacked every time someone said **Kra'ang!**" Mikey hollers and flings his arms in the air, making Heather snort. Mikey grins, "Point is, I get this gut feeling. And it's usually never wrong. So I know for a fact that I'm not wrong about you, Heather." Mikey puts his arms back down and accidentally lays his palm over the top of Heathers' hand. Both snatch their hand away, burning from the small contact.

Heather sits back into the couch and strokes her primaries, "I have my reasons for trying to shut people out." She smiles, "But, I can see that won't work with you and your family, will it?" Mikey grins, "Nope!" Her smile melted away, and she becomes intensely serious. A waver vibrates in her hushed tone, "I can't promise that I will tell you boys everything about myself right away. I need time, Michelangelo. I need time and patience from everyone."

A brief moment of weakness bled desperation and fear, and Mikey could feel a part of his heart crack. He rest his hand on Heathers' shoulder, "If that is what you need then we can do that." The two mutants smile at each other, and for the first time Heather relaxed underneath Mikey's touch. Heather opens her mouth to speak, only for a pair of throwing stars to spin in front of her face. One hooked into her nose and ripped across the flesh, retching her head to the side. The stars bury into the wall and a curtain of brown hair covers Heathers face. Mikey jumped to his feet, "Heather!" he hollered and glanced behind to spot Raphael, his hand outstretched, "Stay away from Mikey!" 

A spout of anger turned aquamarine eyes to a smoldering pot of blue. Mikey's gaze grew intense and he glared at Raphael, "What's wrong with you! She wasn't doing anything to me!" Raphael stalked toward Mikey. "She can't be trusted! She has done nothing but fight and threaten since she got here!" Raphael took a step to close to Heather. His nostrils flared as Mikey stepped between Raphael and Heather, jabbing his finger at Raphael, "She has been fighting and threatening you! You won't leave her alone Raph." A deep growl emanated from Heather and she slowly faces the two turtles.

"Back off Michelangelo." Her purple eyes sear into Raphael and he stiffens underneath her scowl. Blood dribbled down her face, highlighting her deathly glare and Raphael prepared for what came next. Heather howled and her wings flare out, making her appear larger as she challenged Raphael. Grabbing his weapons, Raphael dodges low and Heather sprung high, their weapon metal meeting in a shower of sparks. They bare their teeth at each other and fight in the middle of the Hamatos' home. Michelangelo whimpered and run towards the dojo to see Master Splinter slamming the door open, "Those two again?"

Master Splinter rushed to the living room to see Heather and Raphael literally at the other's throat. Raphael pinned Heather down, her wrists wrapped up in his Sai. Heather screeched again and kicked him off, slicing her wrists against the edge of his blade. Raphael landed on his feet in time to see Heather's fist glow green, "Ah sewer apples!"

Heather thrusts her fists to Raphael, waves of green energy humming through the air. Raphael dodged each blast and the waves rupture into the wall, making the room rumble and shake. Raphael lost his balance and in that momentary distraction Heather roundhouse kicked a crescent across the room, nailing Raphael and knocking him out of the air. 

"ENOUGH!" Master Splinter cracks his crane into the ground, "I am most disappointed in you Raphael, and as for you Heather. You will change your attitude towards my son. You two will leave this place and take your fight to the sewers! Do not come back until you both have set aside your differences!" Raphael and Heather both had the good sense to look guilty over their actions and stomp to the tunnels, mumbling curses in their throats. Splinter sighs, rubbing his face, "Those two are more alike than I had previously thought." Master Splinter decided he required more tea for himself as Mikey sat on the couch to wait for their return.

Raphael took the lead through the sewers, and left Heather no choice but to follow. Heather curled at the stench of raw sewage, "So what now hot head?" Raphael clutched his sai, "Now, we fight!" Blades thrust to Heather, forcing her to counter with her talons, "You don't waste time, I like it!" She grinned maniacally and grabbed his wrist, tossing Raphael through the air.

He nimbly landed, running back to her, "What were you doing to Mikey!" Heather fell back to a defensive stance, "For your information nothing but talking!" Sparks shimmer in the air as metal struck metal. "Cut the crap! You're just using him since Mikey likes you!" Heather's eyes widen and she backed away momentarily to circle Raphael. She sweeps her wings in an arc, aiming for Raphael. He grinned and jabbed at her feathers, but a clang echoed in the chamber and his sai bounce off, "What the?" A wing slams into Raph and knocks him off his feet. He wiped the spit off his lips and charges again. Heather counters each attack with ease. 

"What is your damned problem with me?" Heather studied Raphael's fighting style, waiting for an opening to present itself. She countered his unrelenting attacks using wings and talons alike, melding into a whirlwind of power. Raphael finally ceased, tired and panting heavily, sweat dripping off his temples. He points a sai directly at Heather, "You have done nothing to show that we can trust you!" Heather paused at his words and Raph took the chance to speak, "I get that you're in trouble and I get that this fight with the Kra'ang means a lot to you, for whatever reason, but how do I know that you are going to be there when it really counts? When my brothers really need your help? How do I know you just aren't going to turn your back once you find whatever you are looking for?" 

Heather remains silent, her jaw muscles flexing and relaxing as she chews the inside of her cheek. Eventually, a look of realization dawns upon her face, "that's why you've been fighting me this whole time. You were trying to push me away before I could hurt your family." Raphael glowered at her, but doesn't deny her statement.

Heather stood straight and wrapped her arms around her body, clutching her shoulder and abdomen, "That's what Mikey and I were sort of talking about before you attacked me."

"Oh. Um, sorry about that." Raphael mumbled sheepishly, and Heather sits down, watching the water of the sewer drift by her, "I truly thought that giving you and your brothers no information about me would protect you. But, look where that got me. You need to know about me in order to trust me, don't you?" Her eyes project sorrow and she stares into Raphaels' fiery emerald orbs. He is surprised to feel his throat close up, "It's more than that Heather, you," Suddenly the ground beneath Raphaels feet crumbled and he plummets to the ground.

Heather gasped and launched into the air, catching Raphael and wrapping her arms around his core. They land and see Kra'ang marching towards them, "Kra'ang has found the one that is Project Cancer and the one that is known as one of the turtles." Five soldiers and two Ms. Campbell bots emerge from the darkness. Heather and Raphael grit their teeth as the Kra'ang fire up their weapons. Raphael tries to grab his T-phone only to find it missing.

Heather noticed his missing tech, "I can hold them off and allow you an exit so you can grab your brothers." Raphael tried to argue but she runs at the Kra'ang. She weaves around bullets and quickly approaches the soldiers. Her wings stretch to their maximum length and she darted by, shearing the metal bots in half with ease. A fist cracked against a wing and Heather faltered slightly, caught by the Ms. Campbell bots. This only angered her and she twists, her wings knocking the bots back, "Go now!" She roared and Raph escaped into the tunnel. He panted heavily, feet slapping into the pavement as Heather's distant screeching echoed with the sound of rockets.

Raphael stopped as he heard a pained holler, looking over his shoulder. Fists tightening he raced back to help Heather, silently chastising himself for leaving. He reemerged and saw Heather flying through the tight space. The Ms. Campbell bots launch rockets at Heather as she drifts close to the ground. She avoided the heavy weaponry, but the blast knocked her out of flight and she thrusts her talons into the ground, momentum forcing her to slide. The bots aim to the ceiling above and launch more rockets, knocking large pieces of debris from the ceiling. The debris falls to Heather, too fast for her to dodge. Heather lays on her back and pummels her fists at the debris, each green lit impact exploding the chunks of rock.

Heather struggled to destroy each piece of debris as large chunks fall closer to her. Raphael sprinted to her, watching Heather roll off her back and move her wings like blades, slicing clean through the boulders. More rockets land at Heathers' feet and knock her over. She painfully slams into the ground and rolls over uncontrollably, and as she stopped a large boulder landed on her legs, effectively pinning Heather. She screams in agony and beats her wings against the large rock. Raphael finally reached her and threw egg bombs at the Campbell bots, disorienting the circuitry. 

Heather gazed at him in shock as he braced a shoulder against the boulder, "You came back," Heathers' breathy whisper sounded shocked and unsure. Raphael smiled, his first real smile since they met, "And let you have all the fun? I don't think so." He grunted, shoving against the boulder and Heather hollered, mustering all her strength to move. Working together the boulder rolled off and Heather jumped to her feet, encircling her wings around them.

Rockets land against her feathers and the light of the explosion radiate off the mutants. Enclosed inside the tiny space of her wings their skin brushed against each other. A shiver ripped up Heathers' spine as goosebumps erupt on Raphael's skin, and their heart skip a beat as they each gave the other a smirk, "Ready, Raph?" Heather asked as her talons slide out. The whistling song of Raphaels' sai spinning in his fingers told Heather that Raphael was more than ready. As the light faded the two mutants explode forth, each taking a bot. In unison they slice the arms off of the Campbell bots, swiftly leap by each other and set their feet, dashing back towards the bots and slicing their heads clean off. The Campbell bots fall and detonate on themselves as Heather and Raphael land side by side. They look at each other and Heather cackled, "Now that was impressive." 

Raphael sheathed his weapons and glimpsed at Heathers' shirt, "Hey the back of your shirt is shredded." Heather looked over her shoulder and wing, her body going impossibly still. Her lips press together into a thin line,"Raphael? There's something that I need to show you." She turned her body so her back faced Raphael. Heather remained quiet for a moment, battling her apprehension as she drew a shaky breath, "I need to earn your trust in order for us to work together. I understand that now. So, this is the only way I can think of to show you what my life has been." She grabbed the fabric and pulled the shirt up, exposing the skin of her back and Raphael choked at the sight.

Wrapped around the joints of her wings glaring pink and white scars ribbon her back, starting from her shoulder blades and going down to the small of her back. Heather peeked at Raphael to see his shocked expression, and intense shame left Heather feeling as though she was drowning. She quivered, and visibly shakes, her feathers rubbing together to create a rasping sound that drowned out her sob, "Shit, shit." Heather holds a palm to her lips, hiding her trembling chin as the fabric covered her mutilated back again. The turtle shakes himself out of his stupor and moved in front of Heather, "Hey, Hey calm down. Take it easy." 

"You don't understand. The Kra'ang are the ones who did this to me." Her cry echoes in the quiet and Raphael appears visibly shaken, "What? Is that why you hate them so much?" Raphael gently guided Heather to sit on the floor as her knees buckled from under her. Raphael sits close to Heather and she switched positions so her back is partially faced to him, "I should tell you Raphael. You came back for me when you didn't have to. You are reliable, albeit stubborn and temperamental. But I like your audacity." Her wings slump and one rests on Raphaels lap, primaries covering his legs, "the Kra'ang are responsible for my mutation. They specifically chose Spotted Owl DNA and engineered the mutagen." She chokes up and Raphael leans over her wing, "Don't push yourself Heather. If I had known, or at least figured something out so I wouldn't push you," He is interrupted by Heather giving him a nudge, "Stop worrying. This is good. This is a good step for me."

She leans back on her hands and thought for a moment. Raphael watched her as Heather began again, "I was born in Texas, a small town called Rockport on the the bay facing the Gulf of Mexico. I was born to a simple family and had just turned nine years old. That night the Kra'ang came to my home. They set the house on fire and took me, leaving my family to die. I was orphaned, stolen, and terrified beyond all reason. I was brought to an underground facility and mutated, experimented on, and tortured." Raphael pauses, but finally asks, "But it wasn't just you, was it? Who's Cha'relle and Kaedee?"

Heather whipped her head to face him, "How do you know those names?" Raphael shrugged, "When we brought you back to the dojo you were having a night terror and kept mumbling names." Heather shivered, "Ah, I hate those. My night terrors are the reason I basically never sleep. I was going on 15 hours of sleep over five days when I ran into you guys in that building."

"That's insane! How did you manage that?" 

"Easy, I can't sleep anyway. Now will you let me continue?" Heather raised an eyebrow and Raphael frowned, "Only if you want to."

Heather absentmindedly rubbed a hand over the skin of her arm, contemplating, "One last thing. The Kra'ang call me Project Cancer for a reason. There were other kids there, others stolen from their home and country. There were twelve of us, each representing a Zodiac of Mythology. We were known as the Zodiac Project." Heather finally fell silent and neither mutant spoke, both too scared to say anything. All this new information about Heather tumbled around Raphaels' mind, leaving him confused and terrified to ask Heather anything. Lost in thought, his gaze is captivated by the feathers in his lap. He holds out a hand and reached to the feathers, but glanced back at Heather. She watched his hand, watching every movement as his palm hovered above her wing. Raphael hesitated a moment longer before finally resting his fingers on her large feathers. He inhaled sharply and runs his fingers over her primaries, stroking the feathers lightly. He's pleasantly surprised to learn that the feathers felt silky and soft to the touch, "You know, Mikey was right," Heather still hadn't spoken a word, and peered at Raphael from under her choppy bangs, "There is more to you than a cold hearted rampaging bitch."

Heather actually snickered, surprising Raphael, "I personally enjoy that image. It scares the living shit out of people." Both mutants end up laughing for a while and Raph stands first, "Come on," He held his hand out, "let's go back home." Heather gawked at him from under her long lashes and lightly rest her fingers in his palm, "Yeah. Sounds good to me."


	5. Succor

_Imperceivably darkness clung to Heather, her skin crawling from a sense of deep foreboding. She flies through her dreamscape, wings pumping for speed but she moves ever so slow. A single beam of light remained out of reach, and behind her whispers and voices follow from the inescapable gloom._

_She reaches a hand out to that single source of light but a heavy weight smacked into her body, forcing her to the floor. The slap of liquid echoed and the acrid tang of blood flooded her nose. Heather claws the floor, trying to find a grip to pull her out of the pool as that weight pushed into her body, forcing the air out of her lungs. Fingers, paws, and appendages push out of the blood, grasping her clothes and wings and pulling her into the ground._

_Heather screamed for help, but no sound pierced the hellscape. That light, that window, slowly blinked and Heather freezes in pure terror as other windows of light join the first. A multitude of eye’s dip down and stare at her, and a guttural growl echoed, drowning out the voices, disgustingly rank breath billowing over Heather. A maw gaped open in a roar, row upon row of jagged teeth disappearing in a throat. Heather screamed, her voice dying as she is pulled into the floor, and blood flooded her tongue and throat._

The mutant girl sat rod straight up, feathers puffed out in pure terror as she gulped sweet, sweet air. Heart pounding in her ears she whimpered as blinding fear coursed through her body, making Heather shiver. Water poured down her cheeks and neck, dripping onto her chest as Heather curled into a ball and silently cried.

Another night terror. Heather is so sick of them, tired of agonizing in her slumber night after night. Nothing calms her mind, and she desperately wished for the dark bliss of the tank. At least night horrors didn’t stalk her medical comatose for all those years. Shivering violently, Heather peeked at the clock across the room, the hands reading ten minutes after five in the morning. 

Groaning, Heather pulled the pillow from under her head and screamed into the fabric. Calming down a little, Heather laid the pillow on her chest and hugged it, rubbing her face against the soft fabric. Sadness dripped into her heart, replacing her previous fear with loneliness. When was the last time someone comforted her in the watery dawn of early morning? Held her close as she sniffled and cried away the remnants of a bad dream? Maybe her mother, or her grandmother? Or her brother Jack, in that old musty farmhouse where the ocean waves beat against sandy shores?

Or perhaps she comforted others, when a younger Zodiac crawled into her bunk in the middle of the night? Or when all twelve children would pile pillows and blankets into a large nest in the middle of the floor, holding each other close, wondering what new horrors the morning brought?

For her miserable life, Heather cannot remember anymore, and desperately trying only made Heather feel worse. Giving up on the concept of rest Heather moved to the kitchen, unknowingly brushing feathers over a body on the floor. She opened the fridge door, weak light casting the kitchen in long shadows. Two eyes and a shape appear behind her, a voice grumbling, “What are you doing?”

Heather jumped high, feathers flaring and goosebumps breaking across her skin. A large tri-fingered hand slapped itself into her mouth, muffling her cries. Raphael glowered, his emerald eyes blazing in barely repressed anger, “Do you have any idea what time it is?”

Heather stared at him, breathing raggedly through her nose, and she viciously quaked as Raphael stared into her eyes. _“Not right now,”_ she desperately cried in her mind, _“not while I’m so weak and shaken.”_ She can’t help the fresh tears pouring into the dried tracks painted on her cheeks.

To her embarrassment, a sob escaped her throat, and Raphael visibly gulped as Heather curled over, her hair falling over her head. His hand fell from her face and Raphael awkwardly hovered, “Sewer apples, look I didn’t mean to scare you. You just woke me up and…” The feeling of something light brushing against his fingers interrupted Raphael, and Heather’s own slim fingers wrapped around one of his own, like a child holding onto a parents’ hand.

The blue light of the fridge cast Heather’s face in deep shadows. She stared up at Raphael, face twisted and red in agony, tears freely falling from her jaw and nose. Purple eyes reflect anguish, and that look sunk into his very soul as Raphael’s throat closed painfully, “What’s gotten into you?” She sniffed and Raphael can barely hear her request, “Can…Could. Could I get a hug?” Her breathy whisper despairingly shook, and her request startled Raphael. He doesn’t say anything for a few moments, long enough that Heather released his hand, feeling disgusted by her actions and ashamed at the thought that anyone would want to give her comfort.

That light in her amethyst beauties died, and Raphael realized he waited too long to answer. Heather turned her body away from him, but a palm dropped onto the fridge door, stopping the bird mutant. She gazed at Raphael from underneath wet eyelashes, and Raphael tried to give her an apologetic look, “Night terror?”

Water rose again in Heather’s vision, and she slammed her hands over her face, shamed under the scrutiny of Raphael, “No shit, dumbass! Why else would I be like this!” Voice shattering apart, Heather sobbed and the terror of that dream washed over full force. Thick arms wrap around her shoulders, pulling Heather into a lean body. The smell of sweat and night air flooded her nose, and Raphael whispered, “This is usually Mikey’s thing.”

Against all reason, Heather snorted, “I can see that now.” Raphael stiffened as Heather wrapped her arms underneath his, clutching at the skin of his shoulders, desperately fighting against the tide of overwhelming emotions. 

The two mutants stand in the light of the open fridge and suddenly Raphael grumbled, partially breaking the embrace, leaning over Heather to slam the fridge door shut. She bent underneath his body, leaning back against the counter as the light vanished. Heather’s heart pounded faster as that darkness crept closer and she pressed into Raphael, burying her head into the crook of Raphael’s neck. He groaned, “What now?”

Heather shivered, peeking through her hair to stare at the empty lair, “Just something from my night terror. It’s stupid.” Raphael stared at her from the corner of his eye, too unsure to move as Heather clung to him. He whispered, “It’s not stupid if you’re holding on like this.” Heather continued to shiver, and she buried her face back into the spot under his chin, voice muffled, “You can just shove me away, y’know.”

Raphael didn’t move, “Not until you stop shaking. You’re pretty messed up right now.” Heather feebly pressed her fist into his arm in a mock punch, earning a chuckle, “See? You’re feeling better already.” Raphael tried to look anywhere but at the mutant girl pressed against his neck and chest, his throat bobbing as he swallowed.

Raphael desperately wished Mikey or someone else had found her. He dozed off at some point, but silky feathers brushing by woke him. From the gloom, Raphael heard Heather’s gasping from across the room. Worry, plus sleep deprived crankiness, prompted him to approach her but he wasn’t ready for her tear stained face.

Her lips had trembled against his palm, and Raphael felt the heat off her cheeks as she crumbled in front of him. How could he say no to Heather asking for a small embrace? The first and only time she actively sought to touch anyone since she fell apart in the street, begging to find direction in her life.

Raphael sighed, raising a hand to cusp the back of her neck, “You’re fine. So calm down, cuz nothing’s gonna get you here.” Heather inhaled deeply and finally released her grip, leaving finger marks on his skin. Heather dropped her arms entirely and stepped away, “Thanks, Raphael.”

He leaned against the counter next to Heather, looking off to the side, “whatever.” An awkward silence wrapped around the two mutants in the dark, until Heather finally broke the silence, “You got any coffee?”

Raphael curled his lips, “Nah. Just tea.” Heather pouted, but a tiny grin spread across her face, “Hey, wanna do something stupid?”

Barely moving to look at Heather, Raphael peeked from the corner of his eye, “How stupid are we talking?” Heather grinned, walking to the central spiral staircase where a lone bag sat on the steps. She jumped and pulled herself up, rummaging through the bag to pull out a smartphone, “Breaking and entering kind of crazy.” Her eyes glowed from the darkness, and Raphael rubbed his face, sighing dramatically, “Not like I’m gonna fall back asleep anytime soon. Let’s go.”

The two mutants leave the sewers and crawl to the top of New York’s skyline, “This way, just a few blocks. I want to get back before everyone else starts to wake up.” Raphael grumbled in disappointment to find a grocery store below, “Seriously? We’re taking food? That’s so crazy,” He drawled out and Heather glared at him, “Well fine, I guess you don’t want a decent breakfast.”

She dropped to the street, and with a growl he followed. Heather stalked to the alleyside door, inserting a cord into a security pad and tapped away on her cell phone. Raphael cocked his head to the side, “I didn’t know you could hack.”

Heather merely shrugged, “I’m not nearly as good as Donatello. I can only manage basic store or home security.” The light turned green and she cut the bolt with a talon, “Now hurry, we need to leave before it gets any brighter.”

True to her word, the two mutants zoomed through the store, grabbing breakfast food and shoving them into bags. As Raphael ran through the door, arms loaded, he failed to see Heather hack into a computer and swipe her phone over the card machine, stuffing the device away and snatching the food.

Dawn light stroked the top of the buildings and vehicle engines roared to life. Heather dragged the manhole cover back and fell to the sewer floor, chuckling, “Man, the police are getting lazy.” The two mutants walk side by side, and Heather noticed Raphael stifle a yawn. Thinking back to the feeling of Raphael’s strong shoulders under her hands, she glanced away and a small blush rose to her cheeks.

Raphael chucked the groceries onto the floor and collapsed into Heather’s mattress. Heather cracked a lopsided smile and prepared breakfast.

The buttery smell of pancakes and sizzling thick cut bacon permeate the Hamato’s home, and Heather hears a door creak open, heavy footstep padding to the kitchen.

She turned back to the stove top, heart leaping as Mikey drifted to the kitchen. The turtle poked his head around the corner, sniffing the air as new aroma permeate his senses. Heather peeked over her shoulder, giving him a small smile, “Morn’in.” Michelangelo peered around Heather’s wings, staring at the food decorating the counter, “This, smells, amazing.”

Heather laughed a touch, and dropped her wing to showcase the meal and his mouth watered at the sight. Heather grinned, “Wait until you taste it.” Her own mouth watered at the succulent scents, and she licked her lips. Michelangelo stiffened at the sight, and can’t tear his eyes away from her full lips.

“What is this?” Splinter seemingly appeared from thin air, and Heather faced him, “Breakfast.”

Splinter’s nostrils flared, “How did you acquire this food?” His eyes burn into Heather, and Mikey felt himself tensing from Splinters’ stern gaze. Heather set her chin stubbornly, “I obviously went to the store.” Her brows knit and Splinter heaved a heavy sigh, “So you stole it?”

Heather grinned a bit, “At first, but then I paid for all expenses, curtesy of the Kra’ang accounts.”

Mikey jumped in, “Wait, so the Kra’ang helped pay for groceries?” He grinned, “who knew they were so thoughtful.” Heather lightened up a bit from Mikey’s naïve comment, “No. It’s been about six months since you guys released me from the Kra’ang. I didn’t sit around doing nothing. I not only destroyed kra’ang safehouses and facilities, but I hacked their files and stole their bank information.”

She leaned against the counter, “Money isn’t really an issue for the kra’ang. It’s more of a front for their illegal business on Earth, so mob bosses and gang’s pay exuberant prices for menial kra’ang tech. And that money just sits in oversea accounts collecting dust. The Kra’ang don’t have any desires or needs that earth can meet.” Heather grabbed her phone and lazily shook it, “My name falls under a fake kra’ang agent ID number that I put into their system. As long as I don’t use it too often the kra’ang have no reason to investigate. So, I can provide the money and means to gain most anything.”

Leonardo and Donatello stumble into the kitchen at that point.

“What is that incredible smell?” Leo mumbled through his palm as he rubbed his face, and Donnie grinned, “Is that bacon?” Heather dipped her head to the boys, and looked back at Splinter, “I can cover my tracks. The Kra’ang won’t track anything back to your home.” Splinter stoked his beard, and finally smiles, “I trust you, Heather. It would be nice to eat homecooked food again.”

Everyone dug into the meal at Splinters behest, and grunts of happiness came from everyone. Heather leaned into the counter, sipping on her coffee as she appreciated the view. Mikey snatched the large plate of pancakes away from his brothers, making Leo and Donnie gang up on him. Splinter sips his tea, but a smile resides behind the rim of his cup. Heather glanced to Raphael, who snored every now and then. Her heart tugged towards the exhausted turtle, and she walked towards him to wake Raphael for breakfast. However, fingers press against her arm, and Michelangelo quickly gulped to speak, “How early did you wake up?”

Heather averted her gaze, eyelids dipping low. The only answer Mikey needed to confirm his gut feeling, “Is there anything I can do to help? With your night terrors?” His gaze dug deep into Heather’s amethyst orbs, and she inhaled sharply. Mikey’s thoughtfulness warmed her, and she gave a tiny smile, “It’s pretty common for me. I’m,” Heather’s voice died.

Honestly, she would never grow used to her dreams, and not a few hours ago she had been begging for comfort. Heather hummed, “My night terrors are becoming more frequent. This last one really shook me. I…” Heather sighed, her head bowing away.

She didn’t want to force Raphael into the corner again. Heather is grateful that he helped in that small window of need, but a line had been crossed. Out of every person in the Hamato clan, the relationship between her and the hot-headed brother was barely held together. He tolerated her presence, at the most respected her skills and abilities as a fighter. But would Raphael continue to provide comfort?

The choice is simple. Heather won’t ruin the progress she has made with Raphael.

“Someone once told me that sharing your pain with others, is like separating that pain into smaller pieces and giving it away. That as more people hold that pain, it becomes less.” She spoke so softly, and Mikey leaned closer, his heart sporadically racing. Heather completely opened herself up to him, no walls, and no holding back. Heather shut her eyes, resting a hand on her chest, “It becomes easier. Everyone who holds a piece shares that weight. So it doesn’t stay on one person.” Her fingers’ tighten in resolution.

“If, I mean when, I have a night terror again. Could I possibly, come find you?” Heather turned back to face Mikey, and almost brushed her nose against his own. Bright amethyst met cool aquamarine, and Heather found herself swallowed into his pools. Mikey inhaled sharply as her purple orbs swam with bottomless emotions, and he yearned to know those flitting desires.

His throat bobbed, and the orange clad turtle gave a wobbly smile, “Oh…oh, um, yeah. Whatever you need I’ll help, Heather.” Relief flooded Heather. She may never put into words the gratitude she felt to Mikey in that moment. The heavy air broke when April shoved through the check station, “Wow. It smells’ really good in here.”

Muffled greetings pour from the family, and April approached Heather, “I’ve got something for you.”

Heather’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, “seriously?”

April held a bag out to Heather, a myriad of colors bleeding through the plastic, “those spare clothes I told you about. Get out of those dirty rags and get dressed.” Heather stared dumbly at the bag presented to her, and gently took the bag from April. She reached in and pulled out a peach colored shirt, noticing the shirts’ altered fabric to accommodate large wings. Heather beamed at April, “Thank you.”

Moving to another room, a real smile pulled at her lips. Laying the clothes out, Heather found three brand new outfits, along with a pair of sneakers and boots. Heather reached out for the peach colored shirt, delicately handling the light fabric in her fingers. Tearing the ragged shirt off, excitement coursed through Heather.

Clanking silverware and idle conversation continued around the table. Raphael woke up again, the smell of food causing his stomach to rumble. April joined in the breakfast merriment, smiling around a forkful of syrup and pancakes, “Who knew Heather could cook?”

“Breakfast is easy. Anyone could manage that,” Heather sauntered out of the hallway, picking at a loose sleeve. Mikey’s fork clattered on his plate, Raph’s jaw slacked, and Donnie, Leo, and Master Splinter grinned.

“You look great Heather!” Leo sputtered everyone’s thoughts. April grinned, “You look awesome in that! Does the back fit around your wings?” Heather smiled with enraptured joy, twisting to show the whole outfit. The peach colored shirt showcased loose sleeves and open shoulders, exposing her smooth, almond skin. Mikey beamed when he saw small freckles dusting her shoulders. The back itself opened around her wings, dipped to her lower back, and tucked underneath the feathers pressed against her skin. The boys noticed that the fabric cinched around her scars, hiding them from April.

“It’s perfect, April. Plenty of room,” Even as Heather applauded the teens work, April scanned a critical eye over the shirt. Heather allowed April to look over the outfit, and rubbed her hands against faded jeans. The jeans hugged her frame snuggly, and tucked into ankle high lace up boots.

“I also packed some other clothes for training and patrolling. I don’t think you want to ruin this right away,” April cheekily called out Heather, and the mutant laughed, “You aren’t wrong there.” Heather rolled her shoulders and flexed her wings, “But even this has plenty of room to breathe and move. This is seriously amazing.”

Mikey appeared next to Heather, grinning broadly, “See? I was right. You look beautiful, Heather.”

Heather snorted, “Easy there, Hoss. Keep complimenting me and I’m gonna think you have a crush.”

Mikey’s heart fluttered, shyness overtaking him, but he instead gave her a warm smile, “Would that be so bad?”

Heather blinked slowly, and a feeling squirmed in the pit of her stomach. Butterfly wings fluttered, and her face heated up. Heather couldn’t help but glance away from Michelangelo, but he still noticed her flushed cheeks.

“It’s time to train, my sons. Meet in the dojo when you are ready,” Splinter reached for the dishes, only for slender hands to grab the dirtied plate and glass. Heather nodded to him, “I can take care of this.”

She started to clear away the breakfast mess, and Splinter shot Raphael a pointed look, tipping his head to Heather. Raphael glowered and everyone left the kitchen. Silence stretched between the two mutants, and soon Heather started to absentmindedly hum as she washed dishes.

Raphael gazed at Heather, questions brewing in his mind. He thought about their conversation in the sewers, in comparison to what she told his brothers and Splinter. Why is she withholding from Mikey and everyone else? Why does he know more about her? Why him? Raphael can’t help the guarded tone that dripped from him, “You didn’t tell everyone everything. Why?” 

Heather’s arms stop moving, and tiny feathers near her back puff out a bit, giving away her unease, “Is this an interrogation?” Raphael growled in response, and Heather emitted her own in return. “I don’t know why I told you more,” She pondered a moment, then turned to face him, “Maybe it’s because your brothers demanded and you didn’t. You listened, and never gave me pity. Never gave me a reason to feel remorseful.”

Raphael snorted, “Really? That’s stupid, but I guess I get it. Spike never judges me either. Even though he can’t talk.” Heather snorted a bit, making Raphael irritated, “You talk to your pet turtle? That’s so cute.”

Raphael blushed deep crimson, “Listen Heather. I said I get it, but I never said I wanted to know anything about you.” At his curt tone, Heather’s smile melted away, replaced with a scowl, “The hell? What’s your problem?”

Raphael faced her completely, his snarl pulling his lips away from his teeth, “My problem is you’re only here to help us improve, not become part of our family. You have made that clear. I don’t want to know anything about you, so don’t think you can spill to me just because you think we understand each other.” Raphael uttered each word venomously, and Heather felt that her skin tore under a serrated blade.

Anger bubbled up, and she bared her teeth at him, confusion and rage fueling her fire, “Fine! You wanna be a stuck-up ass? I guess I just won’t bother with you anymore princess!”

Raphael hollered back, “Good! Best idea I’ve heard!”

More words exchanged between the two simmering mutants, and in the dojo Splinter and Leo shake their heads.

“They almost went 24 hours without fighting,” Leo remarked, and Splinter looked to Michelangelo, gesturing for him to go to Heather. The orange clad turtle didn’t need any prompting, but he brushed shoulders with Raphael as he stomped into the dojo.

“Checking on your girlfriend? Making sure I didn’t hurt her?” Sharp sarcasm dripped from Raphael’s angry words, but Michelangelo didn’t even look to Raphael. The temperamental brother blinked in surprise, watching his brother leave.

Raphael’s heart thumped painfully in his chest, and a somber feeling overcame him as the door drifted shut, his last glimpse of Mikey approaching Heather. Raphael viciously rubbed a palm over his face, but his agitated state seemed normal to his brothers and Splinter. That feeling prompted Raphael as he spun his sai and Splinter commanded to start training.

In the open living area Mikey found Heather laying on her stomach across the couch, stewing and pouting. He sat next to her, “Hey, don’t take him seriously. Raph just has temper issues. Whatever he said, he doesn’t really mean it.”

A wing rises and Heather stares at him from beneath the feathers, “Is that true?” Mikey smiled at her, “Yeah. Give him some time and it will blow right over.” Heather resituated herself, fabric scratching against feathers as she draped her wings over the back rest. She gazed at Mikey from beneath her thick eyelashes, “You’ve been so kind and generous to me. I, don’t know how I can ever thank you enough.”

Mikey smiled, and bumped his shoulder into hers, “You don’t have to.” Heather giggled and bumped him back, but didn’t lean away, and their shoulders press together. That simple contact scorched their skin, and Heather could hear blood rushing quickly through Michelangelo’s body, mirroring his erratic heart. Heather thought about how she had teased him earlier for possibly having a crush.

_“Would that be so bad?” _his voice echoed in her mind, and a chill ran down her spine. A ferocious heat crawled up her neck and cheeks, prompting Heather to turn away, lest she fall into those cool aquamarine eyes.

A voice behind them interrupted the moment, and both turned to see Leo calling for Mikey to come back. Michelangelo brows furrowed in irritation, but returned to training. Heather finished cleaning the kitchen, and found herself bored out of her mind. She peered at the door to the dojo, and smiled, “I won’t be gone for long.”

Heather jumped into the subway tunnel, using her wings to glide every so often as she explored the sewers. During her small adventure, she stumbled across a large open area far beneath the city streets. She roved a critical eye over the area, and hummed in thought, “I can definitely make use of this.” She brushed a hand over the entry way wall, flicked her talons out, and slashed a deep score mark into the stone. She grinned, flipped her hair as she turned, and returned to the dojo.

Heather lounged on the couch as the training session ended. All four boys came bounding out with Leo taking the lead, “Time to patrol.” The boys walk to the entrance, stop, and look back at Heather, who tipped her head. Leo grinned, “Aren’t you coming?”

Hope and expectant joy dawn on her face, and she looked at each brother, “Are you sure?” Donnie rolled his eyes, “We wouldn’t ask if we weren’t sure. Besides’ you did mention something about hating to be underground.”

Heather grinned, “Let me change then. I’ll meet you in a bit.”

The boys run to the man hole cover and stand on the street just as Heather shot through the hole. The wind off her body made their bandana’s whip, and after clearing the buildings her wings snap out to their full length. Heather faced the moon and leaned her head back, drinking in the atmosphere. The full length of her throat exposed as she inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. All too soon, gravity brought her back to the ground, and she landed next to the turtles.

Straightening, she tossed her ponytail over her shoulder, “I can provide the best scouting. Let me take the lead in the sky, and I can pinpoint anything within the hour.” Heather took a few moments to stretch out her wings, getting a feel for her new shirt and equipment. April had literally thought of everything, and Heather wore a tight purple work out shirt. An open back left very little to the imagination, and no sleeves accented her toned shoulders and arms. The front fabric came over her chest and clasped around her neck, creating a collar of support. Wrapped around her ankles and parts of her arms thick, semi-stiff cloth provided extra support and protection. Heather’s gaze fell on Leonardo, “I’ll follow your lead.”

Leonardo was pleasantly surprised, “Alright. Let’s head to the shipment yard.” The five mutants work their way to the top of the buildings, and Heather runs beside them for a short distant and flapped her wings, catching an updraft that shot her into the air. Without meaning to, Heather laughed joyously, tumbling in the sky and back flipping in a large circle. Raphael watched her every move closely, and scowled, “You sure do like flying, don’t ya?”

Heather glowered down at him. She still hadn’t forgiven his outburst this morning, and she jutted her chin up, “It’s honestly the only good thing that’s happened to me. Not that you actually give a shit,” She pumped her wings and shot ahead of him, leaving Raphael.

Michelangelo kept glancing up and tripped over himself, staggering over the rooftop. Mikey tried to regain his balance, and felt his stomach lurch as arms wrapped around him and dragged him into the air. Mikey yelped in surprise and a sweet voice laughed in his ears, “You seem distracted tonight.”

Mikey watched the street grow distant, his brother’s becoming nothing more than green ants. A cold breeze slapped his face, and Mikey stared across the skyline of New York. Large wings graced each side of the mutants, and from the corner of his eye Mikey could see a large smile on Heathers face, exposing her pearly whites. She rode along an updraft, carrying the two mutants across the city. Suddenly they dive, and Mikey’s heart leapt into his throat. He can’t help the laugh that escapes and he swings he arms out, mirroring Heather’s wings. She joins in his delight, and she falls close to the street, pulling up the last second and tilting sideways, flying between the street lights. At a crossroad Heather flipped over, and they shoot to the sky again, rising and tumbling around obstacles. Mikey’s laughter is infectious, and Heather can’t help but join.

Eventually, Heather’s muscles begin to twitch and shake, and her breathing grew more labored from carrying the turtle. She scanned the buildings, finding the other brothers, and glided back to the group. Mikey glimpsed at Heather, “This is awesome!! No wonder you hate living underground.”

“Well, the company makes the living arrangement worthwhile,” Heather muttered in Mikey’s ear over the wind. Mikey grinned in response, and Heather finds herself basking beneath his gaze.

Michelangelo completely astounded her and Heather stared at him, humming in thought. Out of all the Hamato’s he made her feel welcomed and comfortable. Mikey never looked at her in fear, or seemed to wait for her to decide to turn on the family. He already saw the best in her.

Heather thought the good in her disappeared ages ago. Perhaps she wasn’t so lost, and her next thought surprised the mutant girl.

She liked the way Mikey looked at her, and she never wanted that to disappear.

“Enjoy the ride?” Donatello teased the two as Heather released Mikey and he dropped heavily to the ground. She landed, leaning against the wall and catching her breath, “Don’t think we were just screwing around. Got something.”

Leo folded his arms, eyes’ never tearing away from the view of the shipyard, “well, um. Report?”

“Kra’ang gunfire about three quarter of a mile south of here,” She crouched next to Leonardo, the wind whipping her hair and his bandana along the breeze, “their attacking something large. And angry. It keeps roaring.”

Mikey snapped his head around, eye’s going wide, “It’s Leatherhead! We know him! Come on!”

Without further prompting all the mutants rushed forward, leaving Heather to catch up. Distant roaring grew closer, and around a corner the boys stumble upon Leatherhead viciously fighting Kra’ang.

His jaw crunched into metal, and his roars shake the ground. He threw the bodies away as the turtles’ leap into the fray, joining the fight. From the air, Heather narrowed her eyes at the bots, rage simmering in her veins, making her blood boil. Her lungs expand to full capacity, ribs and muscles flexing as Heather inhaled.

She screeched, her cacophony vibrating the very air. Kra’ang bots froze, sparks flying from circuitry as brain squids squealed. White eyes snap to her, and Leatherhead growled as his lips peel back over his teeth. He took a look at Heather, and his jaws dropped as Heather’s silhouette against the white face of the moon. Tucking her wings close, she dived headfirst into the middle of the fight, cutting by Leatherhead and sliding across the ground to slap her wing into a cluster of Kra’ang. The bots fly, and Leo jumped high and sliced through them.

Heather launched to another group of Kra’ang, talons sliding out over her nails, and sliced into the enemy. She weaved and slipped around, eventually coming back to back with Leatherhead. She bumped into him, and snapped her head around.

“Watch it, designer bag!” She growled up at the crocodile, and then she squints, “Hold on.” She stared at Leatherhead, her eyes narrowing in confusion. Leatherhead stared down at her in turn, his snarl melting away. Behind Heather a Kra’ang snatched a gun and aimed at the two mutants, and without glancing back Heather faced a palm towards it and shot a point blank concussive blast. The kra’ang slid across the dock and fell into the water, the squid surfacing and flailing pathetically.

The concussive beat faded into the night, and Leatherheads eyes light up in recognition. He shakes his head in disbelief, “Hayden? Is that you?”

The four brothers snap their heads to him, each face showing absolute surprise and confusion, “Hayden?!”

Heather’s eye’s light up, and she squealed, “Amon!!” She jumped into Leatherhead’s chest, laughing in delight as he stumbled back from her weight. Every turtle’s jaw hit the floor, and Leatherhead chuckled in delight, “I never thought I would see you again, old friend.”

The giant alligator released her, and Heather grinned at him. Reaching out, she ran her hands along his snout, guiding Leatherheads’ face closer to her. Heather placed her forehead against his own, shutting her eyes and wrapped her arms snuggly around his snout. Leatherhead heaved a great sigh, relaxing into Heather’s embrace.

“You’re actually alive. I’ve missed ya, big guy,” Heather tightened her embrace, relieved and overjoyed to find he lived. Until the moment shattered from an angry voice, “Now hold up!! What is going on?!”

Heather and Leatherhead glared at Raphael, who scowled and tightly gripped his sai, “Hayden? Amon? What?”

Heather heaved a dramatic sigh, throwing her head back, “Do I have to lay everything out for you guys?” She glanced at the brothers, only to see four pairs of eye’s glaring at her with a simultaneous, “Yes!”

She pursed her lips out, but Leatherhead spoke first, “I didn’t tell you everything. For a time, before I was mutated, I was a companion to other children,” He gestured to Heather, “Hayden. And the other Zodiacs’.”

Heather interrupted Leatherhead, “We all had different names when we were younger, our birth names. And when the Kra’ang gave use this tiny alligator baby we called him Amon. He was so itty bitty! And had the most adorable little chirp!” Heather placed her hand to her cheek, reminiscing, and Leatherhead actually looked embarrassed. However, his face remained serious, “When I grew older and larger, the Kra’ang took me away from the children.”

Heather’s gaze grew dark, and she rubbed the skin on her arm as Leatherhead’s voice dropped, “They mutated me into a monster. Broke my mind, and I was returned to the Zodiacs. Drugs flooded my body, and the mutagen destroyed reality. I almost killed them.”

Leatherhead curled into himself, and Heather laid a hand on his arm, “Hey. Look at me big guy.”

The large alligator looked in her amethyst eyes, “It’s NOT your fault, Amon. Those beasts stole your mind. And we were no better. The Kra’ang made us fight you, and we almost killed you, too.” Heather looked at the brothers, sighed, and returned her sight to Leatherhead.

“Julianna stopped us. She stopped you, too. That damned, self-righteous… She took the fall for everyone. She stood up for all of us, and took the punishment in place of everyone. She couldn’t walk for a week,” Heather breathed, shuddering as she tried to push away the painfully fresh memories.

Leatherhead mournfully gazed at her, “I did not know.”

Heather and Leatherhead stop speaking. They don’t look at each other, but Leatherhead dropped his large clawed hand over Heather’s small one. A heavy air settled over the two friends, and Leatherhead asked the burning question, “What happened to the others?”

The muscles in Heather’s jaw flutter, and she looked up at Leatherhead with watery, empty eyes, “They’re dead, Amon.”

Leatherhead wailed, the chilling sound permeating everyone’s bones. Heather’s heart shattered, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing the alligator. Leo stared at the two mutants, and from the corner of his eye saw Mikey approaching them. Leo held out his arm, blocking Mikey, “Let’s give them some time guys. We need to finish patrolling.”

Heather nodded to Leonardo, “I’ll catch up in a bit. Stay safe.”

Donatello approached Heather as the other three turned away. He procured a shell shaped phone from his belt, “I meant to give this to you earlier. It’s about time you got your own Tphone.”

He placed it on a large box, and left. Heather and Leatherhead stood in silence until Leatherhead stood up, Heather’s arms falling from his head. “You gonna be okay?”

Leatherhead nodded, “In time.” A long silence drew out between the two mutants, and Heather sighed, “Hey. I have a big favor to ask of you. I’m sorry to drop this on you, but it’s important.”

Leatherhead nodded, indicating Heather to continue, “There is something of mine on the bottom of this bay. I threw it into the water to keep the Kra’ang from it, but I can’t swim to check that no one else has taken it. I would drown.”

“Don’t worry, I will make sure no one steals it. And if need be, I will hide it somewhere else if necessary.” Heather smiled, “I can still count on you, big guy. Thanks.”

The alligator nodded, and a mischievous glint reflected in his eyes, “I was not aware that you knew the turtles.” Heather scoffed, but a small smile pulled at her lips, “We just recently met, so I wouldn’t say I know them. They aren’t bad, if a little naïve. Mikey has a good heart and soul, and Raphael and I still irritate each other, but I think he is slowly starting to trust me. I can’t really say anything about Leonardo or Donatello. I don’t really talk to them much.”

Leatherhead hissed, and it almost sounded like a chuckle, “the turtles are good companions. Give them time, and I’m sure you will come to care very much for the family. You deserve true happiness, Heather.”

The bird mutant shook her head, “Don’t stop calling me Hayden, Amon. I kinda miss hearing that.” Leatherhead grinned again, but remained serious, “then listen to me now Hayden. I’m worried about you. You can’t keep everything to yourself. What happened to you and the Zodiacs, for as long as you kids were with the Kra’ang, it should have destroyed you. I don’t think even I could have survived what you have survived. Don’t keep everything bottled up.”

Heather’s heart thudded, and warmth spread to the tip of her feathers, “Ya big softy, I’m not staying silent, so don’t worry. I haven’t told the boys too much, but there is someone I talk to, she’s just MIA right now. Speaking of her, can you keep an eye out for another mutant? She’s wondering around New York. We got separated when the Kra’ang attacked our hideout.”

“Of course, anything for you,” Leatherhead glanced to the sky, “I must go. And you should return to the turtles.” Without a glance back, Leatherhead slithered into the murky water of the bay, disappearing into the depths. Heather shook her head, prayed for the alligator’s safety, and lifted to the sky. She texted Donatello, avoiding the overwhelming noise of the city, and returned to the sewer upon receiving his text.

The distant voice of Captain Ryan echoed in the abandoned subway tunnel, and Heather jumped the check station to see the brothers sitting in front of the tv. Mikey glanced her way first, enthusiastically waving his hand to invite her to sit. Heather glanced to the couch to find a pair of hot emerald eye’s glaring in her direction. She sneered at Raphael, earning a scoff from the turtle, “Well hurry up and pick a spot.”

Heather simmered from his dismissive tone, and stalked towards the brothers. Three pairs of eyes warily watched her, and before anyone could protest Heather plopped down next to Mikey, “So what are you guys watching?”

Mikey choked on his pizza, accidentally inhaling it, and couldn’t help his goofy grin, “Leo’s stupid cartoon, Space Heroes.”

“It’s not stupid! It’s a classic!” Leonardo’s voice cut through the audio, and Heather couldn’t help laughing at his indignant expression, “Well, it’s something. I’ve never really had the chance to just, sit down and watch tv.”

Mikey glanced at her, and leaned to the side to snatch a couple pillows from Donnie. The brother mumbled, “hey!” but his exclamation fell on deaf ears. “Here,” Mikey gave the pillows to Heather, “make yourself comfortable. You should relax.”

Heather reached for the pillows, and her finger’s fell on top of Mikey’s, but this time neither mutant snatched their hands away. Heather glanced up, and she found herself drowning in Mikey’s clear aquamarine pools. Heather blushed, muttering a quick thanks and placed the pillows in front of her, flopping onto her stomach with a sigh. Heather tried to keep her wings tightly pulled to her back, but after a few minutes her muscles began to quiver from the tension.

She grumbled a few profanities, “Frickin ridiculous! I can’t keep this up!” Startled by her outburst, Mikey tried to ask what was wrong, but a large wing wrapping behind him made his voice die, and Heather’s farthest wing flopped to the ground. Heather curled her lips, “Damned things. Sorry, Mikey. I’m tired from flying around. Keeping my wings folded will give me cramps.”

Mikey only smiled, threw his own pillow in front of him, and gently pushed his feet and legs under her wing, laying down on his stomach, “Then don’t keep your wings folded,” Mikey leaned closer to Heather, and whispered in her ear, “You can use me, Heather. I don’t mind.”

Heather’s face grew slack, and brilliant red flooded her cheeks and ears. Her pulse quickened and she grew shy under his scrutiny, “Damn boy. Careful what you say.”

Mikey’s smile melted, and he tilted his head in confusion, “Um, what did I say?” Heather, not willing to answer his question, merely drew her wing over Mikey’s shell, sufficiently shutting him down as he became mesmerized by the feeling of soft, downy feather tickling his neck. 

Behind the two, Raphael’s lips stiffened and he glowered in rage at the view. Donnie noticed his look, and leaned in, “Careful, your jealousy is showing.”

Raphael snapped, “I’m not!” he corrected his loud voice to a hushed whisper, “I’m not jealous. I’m worried! Mikey keeps trying to get close to Heather, and she’s not good for him.”

Donatello groaned, “give it a rest, Raph! When are you gonna stop judging Heather so much? And why do you keep fighting her? She really proved herself the other day, y’know, when she saved us.” Raphael didn’t answer, and only continued glaring. Heather’s eyes drifted shut, and her jaw split wide from a heavy yawn. In a few minutes, light snoring emanated from the exhausted mutant, and Mikey giggled, “She looks so sweet when she sleeps!”

Leo chuckled, and the TV audio cut out as the screen blackened, “Might as well go to bed early. Night guys,” and he waved, soon followed by a yawning Donatello. Mikey shuffled out from underneath Heather and moved her to the mattress. He frowned in thought, “She needs her own room, and a real bed.”

Raphael felt his anger spike, and he snapped at Mikey, “Hopefully she won’t stick around, if we’re lucky.” Mikey glared, “What is your problem!? Why do you keep pushing her away?”

Raphael curled his lips, his brow twitching, “It’s exactly what Heather said! She is only gonna stay until she gets the information she wants, and then she’s gone. We’ll all wake up one morning and she’ll be gone.”

Michelangelo swelled, his anger finally overtaking him, “That was before she saved us from the Foot. Maybe she will change her mind! You can’t know for sure Raph!” He briskly brushed past Raphael, “I don’t wanna talk about this anymore.”

The resounding door slam echoed in the sudden silence, and Raphael found himself alone. He scrubbed his hands against his face, grumbling, and retired for the evening. Sleep evaded him, making him toss and turn in bed. Mind racing, Raphael rolled to the side and clutched the alarm clock, staring at the LED numbers. With an aggravated sigh he got up, and stumbled through the darkness.

When Raphael came to the living room, he found the mattress empty, and the blanket strewn across the floor.

His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, and a sick feeling overcome Raphael, painfully working its way up his throat. Raph looked around the room, trying to make out any shape in the dark. And from the spiral staircase, a dangling wing tip pierced the gloom.

Raphael called out, “Are you awake?”

“Yeah,” a small reply from Heather, and a pair of purple eyes’ glowed from the dark. Relief washed over, and Raphael swallowed, “night terrors?”

Those eyes sharpened, like cold steel, “What’s it to you? You don’t care about me, remember?” Something pierced Raphael’s heart, but he ignored it, “You’re a really difficult person, Heather. Can never tell what you’re gonna do next.”

Just as those words spill from his mouth, Raphael knew it was the wrong thing to say. Those feathers puff out, and her gaze sweltered, “That’s real cheap coming from you!” A heavy weight thudded into the ground, and the silhouette of Heather sauntered, “You don’t want me here, I get it, but I am living here. We aren’t gonna shake each other, princess. So we need to either learn to get along or end up ripping this place apart.”

Raph can’t say anything, and Heather shoved past him, mumbling, “forget it.”

“You freak me out.” Those words leave Heather feeling hollow, numb, and the cold seeped into her skin and bones. Her voice falls flat, “I freak everyone out. Nothin’ new there.” Raphael glanced to the ground, gritting his teeth, “No, just, ugh! Just give me a second, okay?”

Heather turned to him, dipping her chin and holding out a palm in a gesture to continue. Raphael deeply inhaled, “You freak me out because you’re crazy strong, and powerful. I guess I respect your abilities. But you attack with no reason, you jump into fights blindly, and you have literally zero mercy.” He stopped briefly, “I know nothing about you, but I want to. I want to know more about what happened to you, Heather. It’s stupid, and I know I’m stupid for wondering. Especially since I expect you to leave at some point. You’ve made that obvious since day one.”

He folded his arms, scuffing his feet against the ground. Her intense eyes drill into him, “But there’s more isn’t there? Why you haven’t let your guard down at all.”

Raphael frowned, and rubbed the back of his neck, “When you, opened up to me in the sewers, no one has trusted me like that. It was flattering, but also a little weird. The smart thing is to keep you away, but the fact that I do want to know more about you is even scarier. It doesn’t make any sense. And, I don’t really know what’s going on. Between us, I mean.”

“You have a pretty gruff way of saying let’s be friends,” She looked away from Raphael, turning to the side, “To be honest, I trust you enough to talk to you. I don’t know why, and I can’t explain it either. From the short time I’ve been here I think if anyone can understand, it’s you. I can’t talk to Splinter, he basically invited a monster into his home. I don’t need to reinforce his fears, and I can’t tell the other’s without getting all these looks of pity.”

Clear blue eyes eclipse her mind, and Heather thought of the way Mikey gazed at her under the stars. Tenderness and admiration reflected the moon and starlight, and she never wanted that look to disappear. But Heather probably doesn’t deserve that gaze, and those feelings.

Wings falling, Heather curled into herself, “But I make you uncomfortable, I get it. I’m just a horrible, terrifying, monster that’s stained and broken beyond repair.”

Raphael’s jaw dropped, and he looked at her in concern. Heather shut her eyes, and her chin trembled. Clutching her chest, she turned her back to Raphael, “I didn’t mean to dump my problems on you. Just forget it, okay?”

Heather jumped to the ceiling, crawling over the oddly shaped steps and curled into a small ball, her wings and feather falling haphazardly every which way. Her back remained turned to Raphael, and his throat closed painfully at her despondent figure. Raphael stepped toward Heather, lifting his fingers towards her limp primary feathers, but stopped and curled his fingers, leaving her in the darkness.

Raphael left the dojo and entered the topside world. He wandered along the rooftops, lost in thought as he pondered his actions. Heather hasn’t exactly done anything wrong, and she sought his council over his brothers. It is flattering, but why? Why does she come to him?

Raphael stopped pacing, his feet planting into the roof as he stared at his reflection in a puddle. Someone, valued him. Heather valued him over everyone else, even over Leo and Master Splinter. The turtle smiled to himself, a warm feeling flooding over him. Raphael didn’t realize how much he needed to know that someone relied on him, even in such a small way. He sucked at comforting people, but surely it was worth it? Heather’s worth the effort, isn’t she?

Her life goal will someday force her to leave to fight the Kra’ang, but maybe, the Hamato clan can change Heather’s mind.

Raphael jogged to the nearest manhole, feeling more relaxed, and something fluttered in his peripheral vision. Looking into a store window, he spotted a strange round shape with netting. His body tugged towards the store on its own accord and he ran to the front, pressing his fingers to the glass.

A round object, knitted by an eight-point web of sinew hung on the other side of the glass pane. A single feather and colorful beads decorated the object. He glanced down, and on the shelf a sheathe of paper and written words told the story of the object. A dream catcher. First woven to catch bad dreams, and only good thoughts pass through.

Without thinking, Raphael clutched a sai and pierced the glass, shattering the store window and activating the alarm. He snatched the dreamcatcher, disappearing long before the police arrived. He returned to the dojo, holding the delicate object between his hands, and heard intense whimpering.

Heather twisted around the spiral staircase, crying, her talons sliding over her nails and clawing at nothing. To his horror, lacerations crossed her palms, and small beads of blood welled in the score marks. He leapt up and found himself by Heather’s side, shaking her awake.

“Hey, wake up!” Heather’s eyes flash open as he viciously shook her, her eyes wild as Heather peered around the room, “Whatever you’re dreaming about is not happening, so snap out of it!”

Heather scrambled to her hands and knees, shaking and backing away from him. Raphael reached out to her, moving closer, and caught her in an embrace. Heather gasped in his ear, his bandana fluttering away from her lips.

“You’re safe now, okay? You’re safe,” He murmured against her hair, holding Heather close as she grasped at him. Eventually, Heather heaved a body wracking sigh, and relaxed.

“Raphael?” she whispered in the dark, “Wha…. What are you doing?” The side of his lips curled, “Sheesh. Are you’re night terrors always this bad?” His only response was Heather mumbling, “Yeah,” and she squirmed in his grip, trying to break free, but Raphael only tightened his grip, “This is a free hug, on me.”

His smiled as she stopped, and curled into his plastron, wrapping her arms around his neck, “You offered, asshole.”

He exhaled through his nose, smothering a chuckle. After a minute, Heather tapped his shoulder, “I’m better. Thanks.” Their arms fall away, and Raphael feels a sudden chill where Heather’s skin pressed against his. Amethyst eyes’ peer through the dark, and Heather gives him a credulous look, “Why are you back?”

Prompted, Raphael held the dream catcher in front of her face, and he suddenly feels flustered, “Look. I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry I told you that I didn’t care. I’m sorry that I said you freaked me out, and I’m sorry that I haven’t exactly been a nice guy.” He plopped the dreamcatcher into her hand and turned away, trying to escape into his room.

Suddenly arms wrap around his shoulders, and Heather pulls him close, resting her forehead against his shell. Heat flooded Raphael’s face, and he was grateful for the dark. He glanced over his shoulder, “Don’t make this weird.”

His only response was a muffled, “Shut up,” and Heather squeezed him.

“Thank you,” She said, letting Raphael go. He retired to his room, and Heathers’ fingertips drift over the surface of the item. Her eyes’ widen when she realized it was a dream catcher.

For a moment an old memory surfaced in her mind, of her racing after young children on a playground, screaming tag as she pushed a shoulder. The teacher whistled, and she entered a school building, walking into a small classroom. She remembered sinews, feathers, and plastic beads as an older voice announced a class project.

When she was eight, she had made a dream catcher in school. Now lost forever somewhere in Texas, in the ground where her destroyed home once stood.

Heather hung the dream catcher from a rafter, and curled underneath it, pulling a wing over herself. She shut her eyes, and in a few breathes fell soundly asleep.

And no horrors haunted her.


	6. Reunion

Heather eyes flutter open, bleary from a sound sleep and uninterrupted by nightmares for the first time in months. She sits up and languidly stretched her arms and wings, finger’s brushing across dangling beads. A small sound tinkled as the beads hit each other, and Heather stared up at the dream catcher.

She smiled, and gently brushed the delicate threaded hide. Feeling warm and content Heather rolled over and landed on the ground, moving to the kitchen. Breakfast preparation had a soothing remedy to her weary heart, and Heather enjoyed it. Eggs sizzled over a layer of butter, and the welcoming aroma woke Mikey.

His eyes flutter open to a messy bedroom, and Mikey immediately grinned knowing that Heather and he had time before anyone else woke up. He tiptoed to the kitchen, rubbing sleep from his eyes and saw Heather by the stove. In the quiet, she hummed a note every now and again, and stirred a pan of hash browns. Her disheveled hair falls around her feathers, threading together in a cascade of browns against her pearly white spots. She stifles a yawn, and ran a hand through her hair, mussing her bangs.

Shoulder’s slumped forward, Mikey leans into a palm, sighing and grinning. Heather peaked over her shoulder, her large purple eyes’ shining, “Morn’in.”

“G’morning,” Mikey sleepily greeted her, and a silence fell. An idea popped into Mikey’s head, and he walked over to the stereo, clicking the power button. Upbeat music filled the kitchen, and Heather stared at Mikey, tilting her head to the side. Her bangs fell over her nose and eyes demurely, bright purple peering at Mikey as he started to swing his body to the beat of music.

Mikey shuffled to Heather, leaning closer and winking, “When we hit the bottom, and it goes up~,” he belted out the words, grinning broadly as Heather snorted, and started to uncontrollably giggle. Encouraged Mikey swings closer to Heather, pumping his shoulders, “They don't speak our language! They say we're too savage. No, no we don't need them anymore.”

A light laugh finally escapes Heather, and her nose scrunched up as she watched Mikey move around her. Breakfast momentarily forgotten Heather enjoyed Mikey’s morning serenade. He bumped his hips against her side and with a spin extended a hand out.

Heather’s smile fell, nervously glancing from the open palm to Mikey, and back to his hand. The orange clad turtle merely stepped forward, grabbing her hand and pulling Heather to him.

“I’m sorry,” Heather wiggled out of his grip, taking a couple steps back. Mikey stopped, his heart pattering painfully, “Sorry? Did I do something wrong?”

Heather snapped her eyes to him, eyebrows rising, “No! No, of course not. I just,” she rubbed her arm, and Heather’s gaze fell to the floor, “haven’t danced in ages. I kind of lost all reason to. I don’t sing much anymore, either.”

The two mutants stood awkwardly, neither knowing completely what to say. Finally, Mikey leaned over a bit to catch Heather’s gaze and gave a comforting smile, “Well, hopefully we can find a reason for you to dance and sing again.”

Heather flushed, “And when I do, that first dance and song will be yours.”

Silence passed as realization dawned on Heather’s face. She flushed crimson, squealed, and pulled a wing out to hide her face. Mikeys’ shade of red matched the bird mutant, and he pressed finger’s against his mouth to stifle a giggle at Heather’s embarrassed nature.

“So cute,” Mikey thought to himself, and he placed a hand on the top of the wing, pulling the appendage down to expose Heather’s face. Vibrant red painted her cheeks, and Heather stared at him from under her long lashes. Mikey couldn’t hold back his mirth any longer, and laughed at the sight.

“Why are you so embarrassed?” Mikey leaned closer to her, “I’ll wait for you.” Heather’s wing drifted to the floor, and she couldn’t break away from Mikey’s gaze. Unbeknown, Heather’s hand drifted up and gently touched Mikey’s arm. Goosebumps exploded across his skin, and Mikey momentarily broke away to stare at that hand resting on him.

“Mikey?” Heather breathed his name, grabbing his attention again. The turtle slowly blinked, and swallowed as his mouth went dry, “Yeah?”

Heather’s opened her mouth, but her nose crinkled and she sniffed the air, “Wait, what’s burning?”

Mikey and Heather looked to the stove to see the hash browns blackening to charcoal, and Heather screeched as she dived to the stove, breaking away from Mikey to save the food.

At that point Raphael stalked around the corner, bleary eyed but smirking, “Breakfast isn’t the Kra’ang, don’t kill it.”

Mikey froze, glancing to Heather, hoping that the morning didn’t start with the two fighting again. Instead, Heather playfully sneered at Raphael, “Kra’ang wouldn’t even taste good roasted over a pit fire. Don’t you know anything?” The blackened potato shavings were swiftly dumped into the trash, and Heather started on a fresh batch.

Everyone shuffled out of their rooms, grumbling stomachs and the smell of breakfast summoning them like a hoard of the dead. Each mutant helped themselves to ample servings, and Heather joined with a heaping plate of food. Idle conversation and laughter filled the home, and Heather never stopped grinning. Mikey peeked at Heather throughout breakfast, and noticed her relaxed shoulders and constant smile. He grinned, appreciating the subtle changes that’s happened to Heather in the last week.

Heather used to constantly remain alert, tense, and actively sought fights. Her wings had pressed close to her back, hiding her horrid scars. Now her wings tips rest on the floor, and the mass of feathers leaned away from her back to expose her shoulders and neck. Her eyes were warmer, and no longer steely cold and guarded. Many secrets remain veiled, but overall, Heather appeared more open and approachable.

Mikey smiled, the food on his fork slipping back onto the plate. Donatello saw his gluttonous brother forget breakfast as he openly stared at Heather. Donnie frowned, and glanced at Raphael from the corner of his eyes. Raphael scarfed down the food like a starved animal, but every now and then his emerald eyes would slide to Heather, roving over her profile before returning to the plate. Effectively more subtle, no one else noticed Raphael sneaking glances at Heather except Donatello.

The tall brother sighed, pinching the space between his eyes and shook his head. Donatello understood his own emotions enough to know what was happening right in front of every mutants’ face.

“Is there room for me to join training today?” The question froze the sound of clanking and chewing, and every pair of eyes fell onto Heather. She dipped her chin to Master Splinter, “Only with permission.”

Master Splinter stroked his beard, reaching a decision, “Before you train with my sons I will be your opponent.”

Leo choked on his food, coughing violently and pounded a fist into his plastron. Mikey almost inhaled his fork entirely, and Raph and Donnie spat their food back out. Heather’s back stiffened, her muscles tensing and bunching underneath her skin.

Heather swallowed the bile rising in her throat, “I” she glanced at all the turtles, each brother holding their tongues’ as they glanced worriedly between father and newcomer. Heather shuddered, “I accept, Master Splinter. May I have some time to prepare?”

Master Splinter dipped his chin, “Of course. I will be waiting.”

The five mutants wait for Splinter to leave the kitchen, and Heather stared at each brother, her seriousness escalating into one question, “Will he hold back?”

Leo blinked, and looked Heather square in the eye as he slowly muttered, “No. He won’t.”

Heather briskly stood, her demeanor heavy and serious, “Alright. That’s all I need to know.” The brother’s scramble to Heather, blocking her way to the dojo, “Master Splinter is really good!” Leonardo cut in front of her, “Just. Be careful.” Heather scoffed, and brushed by him, “I’m not retarded. Any person with sense can see Master Splinter is good. Any person with a will to live would run as far away from him as possible.”

She grinned, “Unfortunately for me, this is a request. If the only way I can train with you guys is to get throttled by a middle-aged ninja master, well, I’m ready for an ass beating.”

Holding her head high, Heather marched into the dojo to find Master Splinter sitting near the tree. She bowed to him, “Give me a moment. Then I will be ready,” and with that she began stretching. Giving her space to prepare, the brothers sit near the wall. All four are nervous for the preemptive match, but were rather curious to see Heather’s skill in combat.

Leonardo leaned over to whisper to Raphael, “this is crazy! There is no way she is going to last long.”

Raphael found himself irritated, and snapped at Leo, “You don’t know that. Heather’s strong, and fast. Don’t cut her short.”

Leonardo lifted his hands in defeat, rolling his eyes, “alright, alright. Sheesh.” The brother’s idle chatter ended when Heather stood tall, rolled her shoulders and wings, and cracked her neck. She faced Master Splinter, who opened his own eyes and stared at Heather, “Are you ready?”

Heather merely dipped her chin to her chest, and shut her eyes. Master Splinter stood, leaving his cane on the ground, “Hajime.”

The seconds slowly tick by and the brother’s watch with bated breath. Simultaneously, Heather and Master Splinter walk in opposing directions, circling each other slowly. Heather kept her eyes shut and her brows twitched, but breathed slowly and rhythmically.

Master Splinter made the first move, running swiftly to Heather and aimed at her exposed neck. As he launched, Heather exhaled, opened her bright purple eyes, and leaned back on her heels. Master Splinters nails scratch against a wing, and a fist swings out to his snout. Master Splinter backed away and Heather chased after him across the floor. Only occasional jabs and fists came from the battling mutants, and the brothers realize that Senseii and Heather are testing the other.

Heather’s knuckles brushed Splinter’s whiskers and her eyes sharpened in determination. Heather set her feet and swung the other fist up to his chin. Master Splinter blocked the incoming blow, but something heavy slammed into his face and jerked his head. Regaining his balance, Splinter watched Heather spread her wings, fanning them around her body. The rat master’s eyes widen, his stinging cheek the result of Heather using her wing as another arm and fist.

The four brother’s jaws drop to the floor, and Heather hissed at Master Splinter, crouching low to the ground. She smiled wolfishly, eyes shining in barely contained delight, “Now, I’m ready.”

She set her hands into the tatami matt and lunged towards Master Splinter. Using wings, hands, and feet alike, Heather became a whirlwind of punches, kicks, and smashes as she pressed into Master Splinter. The onslaught left Splinter on the defense, until he leaped into the air, somersaulting over Heather and kicking a heel out. She crossed her feathers and the heel smashed into the shield, feathers shaking from the shock. Opening her wings, Heather barely spotted Splinter bypass her defense. She leaned back, wings guiding her back against the ground, and lifted her feet to plant them on Splinter’s stomach, launching him back into the air.

Splinter grabbed her ankle, dragging the girl through the momentum of his weight. Splinter landed and threw Heather over his shoulder. Heather curled into a ball, correcting her weight and momentarily perched against the wall, pushed back out and flapped her wings to quickly cover the space back to Splinter. He tried to dodge to the side, but Heather grabbed his shoulder. Master Splinter planted his feet, and Heather swung round him, only managing to make Master Splinter stumble as she skidded across the tatami mats. The smile never once left her face, and Heather ran back to Master Splinter. He rolled out of her way, and Heather felt a powerful tail wrap around her leg, throwing her to her side. She rolled onto her back and barely managed to block a fist to her neck, but pain exploding in her gut. She scissored her legs into Splinters knees, throwing him to the side, but only managed to scrabble to her feet and dodge as a fist appeared in front of her eyes.

Heather screeched in frustration, and small green waves vibrated from her palms. She clenched her fists and ran back to Splinter, and he in turn ran straight towards her. The two mutants met in the middle.

Master Splinter landed two consecutive hits on Heather, sharp pain exploding from her arm, making Heather howl and thrust a pulsating fist to him. He leans to the side, dodging the hit, and a barely imperceivable shock wave pounded through the air. Master Splinter clutched her forearm and pushed Heather to the ground, pinning her wings underneath her. She writhes underneath his grip, eyes narrowed in rage, and twists her body to break free.

Master Splinter’s hold is tight, and she exhausted herself fighting against the strength. Master Splinter leaped away from Heather, but turned back to see her arms and fingers extended out, yowling like a wild cat. Fire burned in her eyes, and Splinter barely managed to duck under her grasping palms and wings. He thrusts upwards into her soft midsection, throwing Heather’s balance and she landed on her side, tumbling over and smashing into a wall.

She gasped heavily, sweat dripping down temples as her whole body spasmed and throbbed. Master Splinter snatched his cane from the ground, approaching the defeated Heather, and extended his hand to her.

Bright burning eyes’ stare up at Splinter, and he gave Heather a reassuring smile, “You did exceptionally well.”

Heather gritted teeth left the brother’s on edge, ready to jump to Splinters side, until Heather finally dropped her head, breathily chuckling. Looking up again, a smile replaced her previous snarl, “Shit. That was great,” and she grabbed Splinter’s hand.

He helped Heather to her feet, nodding his head, “You are an exceptionally good fighter yourself, but your frustration makes you forget that you can block instead of attack. And you are not one to shy away from pain if it means gaining the upper hand in a fight.”

Heather brushed out her pants, glancing at Splinter, “Figured all that out from one fight?” 

Splinter dipped his head, “Observation,” He pondered, looking at his sons to find all their faces slack in shock, “It would benefit my sons to have someone beyond their capabilities to fight against. As a Senseii, and a father, I hold back while training. But you, Heather. You can train them in different fighting techniques, and beyond their current capabilities.”

Heather found herself startled by his words, and tipped her head to the side, “Are you asking me to train them myself?”

Splinter nodded, “Partially. After they are done training with me, they will go to you for a more, serious training session. A training session in which I expect you won’t hold back.”

Heather glanced to the boys, looking over each and back to Splinter, “I accept. After they finish training with you, they will meet me in a different location. A more open space I found in the sewers, not too far from here.”

Splinter blinked, surprised by her forethoughtfulness, “I’m not surprised you snuck out. I thought you understood why I asked my son to watch over you.”

“Speaking of, how much longer are you going to have me watch Heather?” A gruff voice spoke out, and everyone turned to look at Raphael. He narrowed his eyes, “Don’t you think Heather has proven that she doesn’t need constant watch?”

Splinter faced Raphael, “that depends, do you think Heather can be trusted?” Heather pouted at the rat master’s back, but her eyes slide to Raphael. Palpable expectation hung in the air, and he avoided her gaze, leaving everyone hanging in the silence.

Raphael looked up, and noticed Heather from the corner of his eye. Heather stared at him, and catching his emerald gaze she turned her head to completely face Raphael. Worry and caution flickered in her amethyst orbs, but she clung desperately on the hope that Raphael’s mind had changed.

His frown deepened, and Heather’s hope quickly fled at his hard stare. She sighed and turned away from Raphael, steeling her heart for his antagonizing opinion. Instead, the corner of Raphs’ mouth pulled up, and he sighed though his nose at her unnecessary defeated stance, “I trust her.”

Simultaneous gasps erupted, and Splinter looked slightly surprised at Raphael’s honesty. Heather snapped her eyes back to Raphael, heart lifting and the turtle scoffed, “What? It’s true,” Raphael jumped to his feet and stood in front of Heather, smirking, “I still think you’re crazy, and I’m still gonna tell you when you’re taking things too far, but I mean it. I trust you, Heather.”

Amethyst pools alight in joy, and Heather squared her shoulders, grinning ear to ear, “Hearing you say that, Raphael. This means more to me than I could ever describe. Thank you.” A tri-fingered hand clasped Heather’s shoulder and Raphael merely nodded; no words necessary.

Heather basked in pride; heart filled with happiness at finally earning Raphael’s approval. Her grin never faded, and something squirmed in Raphael’s stomach, fluttering like butterfly wings. Splinter clacked his cane to the ground, grabbing their attention, “Then it is decided. Heather will train you four after I finish.”

Heather slid her gaze back to Raphael, “I better go so you guys can start.” Their eyes’ lock together and Raphael’s heart swelled. He didn’t remove his hand from her shoulder, frozen under her gaze.

Heather moved and his palm finally fell as Raphael’s hot stare followed her figure. Heather felt his gaze burn her back and scorch her feathers, prompting her to glance back at the doorframe, leaving Raphael with a final, sweet smile. 

After Splinter’s training the boys left the dojo to find Heather leaning against the check station, observing each talon, “Follow me. I have a place in mind.” She jumped onto a station and opened her wings, leaping into the tunnel with a rush of feathers. The boys follow, barely staying close while Heather breezed through the sewer maze. Finally, they turned a corner and found a hole in the wall, jagged edges stretching into the dark. Talon marks scarred the walls, and the boys enter. Heather hovered in the middle of a giant vaulted room. Archways frame the walls and elaborate colored tile, chipped in places, coat the surface. High in the ceiling, stained glass and faded lights decorate the room in a kaleidoscope of beauty. The boys gasped at the sight, and Heather landed on the smooth tiled floor.

“What is this place?” Donnie questioned, walking around the perimeter. Heather shrugged, “It looks like a large ballroom. New York had a lot of Speakeasies in the Prohibition era, and I would bet my wings that this once connected to a hidden Speakeasy.” She walked up a decorative staircase, standing in front of a bricked doorway. She rapped her knuckles against it, “If you listen, you can hear the subway on the other side. Whoever owned this was smart, using the noise of the trains and the horrid stench of the sewage to hide this place.” She grinned, rolling her head at an angle, “Which also means with a little bit of attention and some gear, this place is perfect for training.”

She stared at each brother, demanding attention and continued, “That’s gonna be the start of our training. We need matts, weight stations, lights, punching bags, rebar, and chains. This is going to be my training space as much as yours. If all five of us work on this, we can finish in no time.”

Teeth flashed as each mutant grinned in anticipation. For the remainder of the day everyone bunched around Donatello’s work table, bouncing ideas and finalizing a blueprint for the new training area. April brought a trench coat for Heather, and the two girls escaped into the night to purchase used material around New York. Even Master Splinter found himself caught in everyone’s palpable excitement, visiting the new training area as it progressed.

Heather trained with the boys an hour each day after Master Splinter finished, as promised. Her training regime turned out as unmerciful as the mutant, involving full weapon use and intense fighting. Heather made all of them attack her simultaneously, and thoroughly beat their shells into the ground each time. The boys collapsed after each session, panting and sweating profusely. Yet, one mutant increasingly fell behind each day, and Heather approached the purple clad genius.

“Five minute water break, then you face me alone,” Heather stated to the turtle. Donnie’s face blanched, and he stuttered, “Just-just me? Against you?”

Heather glared, “Did I mumble?” She stalked to the middle of the main dojo, and faced him, “You’re falling behind. What’s the problem? Don’t trust your stick?”

Donnie’s face soured, and he growled, “Yeah. It’s a _stick. _What am I supposed to do with a stick in a fight?”

Heather guffawed, “I don’t know, Donnie. It’s your weapon, not mine. So show me,” She crouched, stalking Donnie, “What _can_ you do with a bo staff.” At the last word she lunged, landing close to the unprepared turtle. He scrambled away from the wall he leaned against, Heather’s fist breezing by his eye.

“Whoa!” He yelped, blocking the onslaught and backing into a corner. Heather jumped near, throwing her clasped fists over her head and aiming at the soft spot on his neck. Donatello gulped and rolled, panting in fear as Heather turned on her toes and ran back to him. Without thinking, Donatello side stepped and pushed his bo staff through her feathers and behind her back, forcing Heather to the ground and leaping away.

“There! You can use that!” Silver flashed from her fingers and Heather slashed at him, never letting up, “Come on Donnie! You’re a damned genius, so start acting like it!” The two continued fighting, and Leonardo felt increasingly worried for his brother. Leo stood, ready to interrupt the fight, but both Mikey and Raph stopped him.

“Heather knows’ what she is doing, or else Master Splinter wouldn’t let her train with us,” Mikey reassured their leader, but Leo scowled, “Donnie isn’t as good as me, or Raph.”

“Which is exactly why Heather singled him out,” Raphael held his signature scowl, watching the two fight.

Donnie collided into the ground, air rushing out of his lungs and barely rolled away from Heather’s talons. She whipped around, hollering a command, “Block dammit!”

The heavy thud of impact echoed through the air, and the three other brothers blinked in surprise. Donnie had stopped Heather’s hand and with a twist of the wood made Heather slide to ground. She dropped to all four and kicked her leg out, “Dodge!”

Donatello jumped high, somersaulting and facing Heather. Her back was to him, wings low for balance, “Attack!”

Donnie stabbed at her exposed back and Heather smacked the staff away with a wing, exposing her side. Seeing the opportunity, Donnie squeezed his eyes shut and swung low, smacking her soft midsection.

A heavy grunt emitted from Heather’s throat, and Donnie squinted through his lashes to see an angry red welt bloom under her exposed skin. He dropped the staff, “Oh sewer apples, I’m sorry Heather! I didn’t mean…” Heather waved off the apology, stunning Donatello. She grinned at him, “Now that is how well you can fight Donnie. Question, were you thinking about fighting just now?”

The purple clad turtle thought to himself, and meanwhile Heather beckoned the other three brothers to join. Mikey, Raph, and Leo circled around Donnie, and his maroon eyes’ drill into her own purple gaze, “No. You yelled those commands, and I didn’t even have time to think beyond what you said.”

Heather nodded in approval, “I get you’re smart, Donatello. But in a life or death situation, or when you face someone more skilled in combat, you don’t have time to think of twenty five different solutions. Read, react, and strike. Five seconds can mean the difference between living and dying.”

Leo crossed his arms, “I don’t think every scuffle can result in imminent death.”

Heather twirled to face Leonardo, eye’s ablaze and Leo gave his own hot glare. She snorted, “Care to elaborate, Leonardo?”

“I just don’t get why you act like every fight can be the last one. I seriously doubt the Purple Dragons could manage to actually kill any of us.”

Heather stared at Leo for a moment, taking in his words. In a blink, Leo flew across the room and slammed into the wall of weapons, scattering blades across the floor. He groaned, rubbing his head and fell back against the wall when Heather stepped over his legs and shoved her face into his, “And you just got lucky. Any of those weapons could have cut you or stabbed you. Freak accident, right? But it can happen.” She grabbed his plastron, pulling Leo’s nose against hers, “And just like these weapons on the wall a death blow can come from anywhere, at any time, from anyone. Not everyone follows a code of honor like you do, Leonardo. Accept that.”

Heather stood, and extended a hand out, “You’re luckier than most. You have your brothers, and now you’ve got me. But don’t ever stop watching your back.” Leo slowly blinked, taking in her words, and grabbed the open palm. Heather pulled him up, making Leo skip a few steps from the force of her strength. She stretched and peeked at the clock, “Let’s call it early today.”

The turtles’ stumble from the dojo, collapsing in the kitchen with heavy groans. Donatello slammed his face into the counter, “That was brutal. Is she always going to be this intense?”

Mikey leaned into the table, chin resting on the cool surface and arms splayed out, “I don’t know how much longer I can keep up with her.” He slid off the table, essentially melting into a tangle of heavy limbs and aching muscles on the dirty floor. Raphael, on the other hand, flexed his arms, “I like it. This is the kind of training that will actually help us get stronger.”

Leonardo stared at his brothers, taking in the quivering muscles and zoned out expressions. Abruptly standing, Leo walked back to the Dojo, “Hey Heather? I want to talk to you.”

He stopped, stunned to find Heather sitting, eye’s closed and in a yoga position. Her arm reached towards the ceiling, a wing mirroring the move. Heather breathed deeply and slowly, moving into forward facing position. Her wings stretch far behind her, shivering and feather rasping together.

“I didn’t know you do yoga,” Heather finally peeked at Leo, “I only just started not too long ago. Someone was teaching me before we got separated.” She stood tall, “You remind me a lot of her.”

Leo relaxed, momentarily forgetting the reason he sought Heather, “Another one of your many secrets?”

“At first. Didn’t know if I could trust anyone,” Feather’s swept over the spot next to Heather, “Why don’t you join me?”

Leo didn’t hesitate, and Heather moved into an easy position for him to follow. Leonardo mirrored her, “So who is this friend?”

Heather inhaled, closing her eyes, “I want to try something with you Leo. When people start to ask me personal question I get really flustered. Defensive, tense, and my heartbeat becomes erratic. Unpleasant memories start to surface, and I have a hard time controlling myself. I will answer your questions, and hopefully yoga will help me stay calm.” Heather tipped forward and over, rear and wings sticking high into the air. She continued breathing deeply, “She’s my protégé.”

Leonardo mirrored her, shutting his own eyes to concentrate and inquired, “She?”

“Another mutant, like you and your brothers. But also like me,” The sound of fabric and feathers shuffle, and Leonardo looked at Heather to copy the new position, “What does that mean?”

“It’s complicated. She’s unique, has a foot in both worlds,” Heather moved into a plank position, a large wing shadow drifting over Leo. He inhaled slowly, but waited a few moments. The two mutants shift through different yoga positions, muscles relaxing and falling into a mirrored rhythm, breathing together.

Leo finally asked, his words slurring, “How did you two get separated?”

Heather’s sharp inhale interrupted Leo’s meditation. Leo glanced to his side, checking on Heather. Her brows sharply furrow to her nose, “The Kra’ang found us. We were hidden in a basement. They covered all the windows and the door, all our exits. She was frantic. I just barely started training Saria, and she was already panicking.” Her mouth twisted back to expose her teeth. She snarled, feather’s puffing out and her muscles swelled, “It was too much to handle at once. She’s my ward, my responsibility.”

Talons grip the soft mats, shredding the material. Heather panted, eyes’ rolling under the eyelids, “Those squid bastards set charges and blew everything off its’ hinges. She screamed; I couldn’t help her. The lights flickered; bullets ricocheted. Saria’s hit! They’re getting her!” 

Heather inhaled, and screamed on the top of her lungs. Her eyes flew open, engulfed in green light as she panted, spittle dribbling down her chin. Her back arched and Heather howled, muscles spastically twitching.

Leonardo fell away from her, “Guys!! Dojo, quick!!” But Raphael already flew by Leonardo, jumping on Heather’s back and wrestled her wings to her body. Donatello and Leonardo circle around Heather, looking for an opening as her talons slashed through the air, wind whistling off the strong metal. Mikey jogged in and threw chains to them, and the three swung the metal links in a circle.

“Alright, get off her now Raph!” The red clad brother jumped, rolling underneath Heather’s sweeping talons. She stood on her feet, and her roar shook the walls. “Now!” Leo screamed and the chains shot out to her, wrapping Heather’s wings and arms tight to her body. Her body slammed into the ground and she fought against her restraints, the metal biting into her skin and blood welled out.

Mikey almost lost his grip on his chain, frantically trying to find a way to Heather. Donatello stopped him, “If you let go who know what will happen! She will blindly attack anyone like this.” Mikey whimpered, desperation clawing his heart.

Heather twisted her body, growling as she continued fighting. Red flashed and Raphael stood over Heather, “Snap out of it!”

Heather screeched in his face, and the chain links groaned as she pulled against the restraints. Raphael yelped, losing his balance and topling on top of her. Taking the advantage, he straddled her and pressed her into the ground, laying a forearm across her chest and wrapping fingers around her neck.

She twisted underneath Raphael’s hips, and her legs tangled into his. He fought against her tossing weight, trying to keep balance and leaned in close, “Snap out of it! Dammit Heather!”

Heather surged forward, snapping her teeth at Raphael’s face. Enraged, he pushed back into her and slammed Heather’s head forcibly into the ground. At the same time, his finger’s tightened around her throat. Heather’s eye flutter, and quiet enough that only Raphael heard her, a small gasp came from the female mutant as air rushed out of her lungs.

Heather finally stopped struggling, glaring hotly up at Raphael. He ignored that small sound, “Look at me. There is nothing to fight. So calm the hell down.”

She continued to glare at him, panting underneath his arm. Raphael felt her chest rise and fall against his skin, her body burning up with heat. Her legs shuffled beneath him and Raphael realized his position on top of her all too late.

Raphael pulse pounded, but all of that meant nothing when he spotted her green eyes flicker, that light fading momentarily. He didn’t move an inch, but encouraged her, “That’s it. Pay attention to me, Heather. There is no reason for you to fight.”

A tense moment passed, and Heather closed her eyes, shuddering, lashes lifting to showcase large purple eyes. She blinked, confused, “Raph? What…When did you get here?” Heather flinched, and spotted the chains. Heather’s eyes widen and Raphael slid off, “Why am I tied up? Oh shit,” She frantically sat up, her desperate gaze landing on Raph, “What happened?!”

No one said anything, looking anywhere but at Heather. Heather clutched at her arms, smearing the rivulets of blood across her skin, “Oh god. Oh god, what did I do?”

Chin quivering, Heather shrunk into herself, violently shivering as she attempted to hold back her tears, “Oh god. I was showing Leo yoga moves… and… then I. No.” Face falling into her palms Heather sobbed uncontrollably. Her stomach dropped and suddenly arms wrap around her shoulders, gentle fingers brushing her back. Heather opened her eyes to see an orange bandana.

“You didn’t do anything Heather. Nothing happened, so don’t worry about it,” Mikey pulled Heather closer to him, and she rested her cheek against his shoulder. Behind Heather, Donnie tossed his head back, frantically waving his arms everywhere, pacing and gesturing to Heather and then to everyone in the room. He stared at Mikey, clearly indicating that the mess is very much Heather’s fault.

Mikey’s only response included sticking his tongue out at Donnie, his glare smoldering briefly then growing soft as he comforted Heather. Her shoulder’s heaved as she gulped back her tears, and her limp wings’ splay out on the floor. Mikey pushed his finger’s underneath the silky feather’s pressed to her back, rubbing circles in that space between her joints.

Heather eventually calmed down, and she twisted her head to look up at Mikey. She mouthed ‘thank you’ and her arms fell from his broad shoulders. Mikey helped Heather stand up, and her knees wobbled slightly. She frowned at the scratches decorating her arms, “Better take care of this.” Mikey followed her out and a tphone buzzed loudly. Donnie snatched the device, and read the new message, “Hey guys! April just messaged me, a metal yard has a stack of rebar and scraps that’s gonna get torched in the morning. It’s exactly what we need to reinforce the Shellraiser and walls for the new dojo.”

Leo and Raphael breathed a sigh of relief, “Sounds good. After Heather is done treating her arms we can leave.” Leo stared at the stripped tatami mat that Heather clawed to oblivion, and a guilty look encompassed his face. Raphael inquired, “What happened? I’ve never seen Heather like that.”

Leonardo shrugged his shoulders, “I honestly don’t know.” He gestured for Raphael and Donatello to huddle closer, and spoke in a hushed tone, “Heather lied to us. Back when we asked her if she was with anyone else. Turns out she has her own student, Saria.”

Raphael grumbled, “Of course she lied.” Leo gave him a sharp look, “Don’t get mad. She didn’t know if she could trust us at the time. And, they have been separated for a while. Heather has no clue where she is. I was asking Heather questions, and she started speaking about a Kra’ang attack on their hideout. The way she was talking, it almost sounded like she was recounting the event completely. Like she was reliving it all over again.”

Donnie perked up, a thought dawning, “That almost sounds like a snapshot memory.” Leo and Raphael both gave Donnie blank stares, and he sighed, “I don’t know a lot about psychology, but what you just described could be a snapshot memory. It’s a vivid memory where a person can remember exactly what happened, what they were doing, wearing, smelling, feeling, pretty much everything that happened in that moment.”

Donnie rubbed a finger on his chin, pondering, “Put that with Heather’s poor mental and emotional health,” his eyes’ widen in realization, “and she could technically lapse into any memory without realizing it. She would never be able to tell the difference between reality and memory!”

Leo’s heart thumped, cold horror dripping down his body. He came to a conclusion, “No more questions about Heather’s past. Pushing her to talk about her life seems to have a bad effect. It’s not helping Heather heal, and it obviously causes a lot of stress.” The two other brothers nodded in agreement, and everyone vacated the dojo to find Heather dressing the last wound.

“Ready to go on patrol?” Leonardo inquired, and Heather nodded vigorously, “Hell yeah. I’m ready to get out of here for a bit.”

All the mutants loaded into the Shellraiser and met April on a street corner. She jumped in and gave Donnie directions to the metal factory, everyone eager to forget the event from earlier. Heather was especially on edge, pacing around the inside of the Shellraiser. Once the group arrived, she forced the door open, “Finally! Let’s find this shit.”

The teens snuck around towering piles of scrap metal, and unknown to anyone a van screeched to a halt outside the fence. A dog snout shoved into the air, inhaling the scent of mutants on the wind.

“I found it!” April called out, and everyone hollered, each person snatching a large load of metal. Heather remained high on a pile of scrap metal, keeping watch over the group. Suddenly, she tilted her head back, the sound of hydraulics whining as someone ran to the turtles.

She narrowed her eyes, falling to all fours and creeping towards the sound. As a shadow rushed below Heather rushed forward and bulldozed into the creature, screeching and kicking the person away. The other landed on metallic legs, hissing through sharp teeth.

Heather blinked at the mutant, his finned tail swishing in anticipation and beady eyes glare. The sounds of battle and clashing metal come from behind her, but Heather remained focused on the large fish.

“What the hell are you supposed to be? Did you hit every branch of the mutation tree falling down from it?” Heather sneered at the fish mutant, and he grinned.

“Only to fall at your feet, Ciguapa. I knew I would run into you soon.” He flashed his teeth in a large smile, and flashed towards her, kicking out with his legs.

She blocked the kicks and swept a wing out. He avoided the knock out attack and twisted in the air, trying to slice Heather’s arms. She flipped back and jumped, pumping her wings and hovering above him. The mutant’s giant jaw hit the floor, “Wings? You have wings? I thought you had long hair.” He followed Heather’s movement as she dipped through the air.

“So that’s where Ciguapa came from?” Heather sneered and feinted, trying to get past his defensive stance. The fish smirked, “Ah, but that name doesn’t do justice to your beauty any longer.”

He launched at Heather, knocking her out of the air and they tumbled over each other. The jarring landing separated the two, but didn’t deter the new mutant, “I am Xever, but your poor company calls me Fishface.”

He swept by and knocked into Heather. She gasped and fluttered her wings to gain balance, only for Xever to vice his arms around her wings, catching her in a dip. He grinned, “You are an angel of darkness. I can see your anguish and sorrow dancing within your eyes,” Xever continued as Heather struggled in his grip, “I was once in a similar place. But the Foot gave me new direction. Here is your chance, join the Foot clan or,” he produced a knife, and dragged the tip from Heather’s exposed collar bone, up her neck, and finally resting beneath her ear, “my offer ends here.”

Heather swallowed heavily, and a strange thrill crashed through her body, electricity causing her to shiver as it travelled up her spine. Heather couldn’t help the maniacal grin encompassing her face, exposing her teeth to Xever. He gulped at the sudden change in demeanor, her purple eyes reflecting a dangerous emotion, and he also felt a similar excitement that matched her own vigor. 

Heather cackled and gently stroked fingertips along his jawline, brushing by the venom laced teeth, “It’s rather humorous that you offer such a deal,” her fingers ran down his neck to Xever’s chest, and he shivered at the touch, “and that you think you have the upper hand here.” A flash of metal and Heather swiped at Xever’s clavicle. He gasped and jumped away, her talons marring his scales. Xever somersaulted to a safe distance, and looked at the blood dripping down his chest. He growled, “You bitch!”

Heather tilted her head to a jaunty angle and stalked Xever, flicking the blood off her talons, “Did you know there is one other artery that can drain someone faster than the jugular?” She kicked Xever through boxes, and they joined the main fray with everyone else. The noise garnered the attention of a large dog mutant and two brothers. Heather continued stalking the fish, “The sub-clavian artery, that essential little bugger carries all that oxygenated blood from your heart to your head. So much blood is pumping through that if it’s cut open, you would bleed out in less than a minute.”

Xever shivered, for once understanding how a bunny feels under the gaze of a wolf. Heather came within arm’s reach of Xever and knocked the mutant off his feet, pinning him to the ground by placing a heel on his throat. He wheezed, “Well aren’t you exciting my dear.”

Xever shook that icy fear and kicked Heather off. She rolled across the ground and Xever landed on her back, placing each metal foot on a wing. Heather struggled and felt her primaries tug at the skin. Panic set in, and Heather realized she couldn’t dislodge him without ripping and weakening essential flight feathers.

Xever leaned over, dipping his mouth close to her ear, “Now who has the upper hand mi amor~” he purred, causing Heather’s breath to hitch. The slew of panic and excitement made goosebumps explode across her arms, and Heather actually whimpered.

“Get off her!” A rocket of rage slammed into Xever, knocking him clean off Heather. Raphael screamed and threw Xever into a pile of metal, forcing it to topple onto the fish. Dogpound ran to his buried companion, calling the Foot ninja to fall back.

As the Foot left Mikey helped Heather to her feet, and she checked her wings for split skin. Raphael watched the last of the enemy ninha leave and faced her, “what the hell was that?” he demanded, and Heather kept her face neutral, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Raphael clenched his teeth, “Flirting with Fishface? Letting him get the upper hand on you like that? You would never let your guard down willingly.”

Heather bristled, “Hey! I just got caught up, alright? Besides, you should be happy to know that I declined Fishface’s offer to join the Foot Clan.”

Leonardo interrupted, “Hold up! What? Fishface asked you to join the Foot?” He groaned and rubbed his head and neck, “You know what? Whatever. The Foot’s gone, Heather turned down their offer, and no one got hurt. Instead of listening to the two of you argue, again, how about we load up the last of the rebar and get out of here.”

The mutants continued in silence, and eventually April rejoined everyone to finish loading the scrap metal. Every now and then Raphael would glare at Heather and briskly brush by her. Finally fed up, she approached Raphael and clutched his arm, pulling him to the side where they couldn’t be overheard.

“What?” Raphael growled impatiently, and Heather shoved her face into his, “What the hell is your problem? Why are you getting so worked up?” Raphael glowered, but asked regardless, “what happened back there? How did Fishface gain ground on you like that?”

Heather rolled her eyes, releasing a disgusted noise, “Is THAT why you are acting all dramatic? It was just a bit of flirting.”

Raphael guffawed, “THAT was FLIRTING? You cut his chest!” Heather bristled, “He had a knife at my throat! What else was I supposed to do?”

Raphael’s eyes narrow, and the wheels in his mind started to turn, “How did he get close enough to put a knife at your throat?”

Heather blinked, avoiding his hot emerald gaze, “You’re reading into this too much.” She muttered, and then it finally clicked for Raphael.

“You’re a masochist. Aren’t you?”

Heather’s face burned, drawing wings around her shoulders protectively. After a moment of silence, she sighed, “fine. You caught me. A little bit of sadism, a little bit of masochism. Bundle those together and you got me.”

Raphael remained silent, and Heather finally faced him, shame burning in her eyes, “All I knew from the Kra’ang experiments was pain, Raphael. Daily torture, strong ass drugs, and a lot of fighting. I was faced with a choice. Let all of that destroy me and my sense of self, or learn how to deal with it.”

Heather sighed and glanced back to the rest of the group. Heather moved closer to Raphael and whispered, “I wasn’t as good at dealing with pain like the others. Julianna just spat in the Kra’angs face, and Cole laughed to hide his pain. Zamani had a way of just, falling into his mind and ignoring everything. Everyone had their own way of dealing with the torture but I couldn’t do that. I screamed and screamed until my voice broke, and I cried every night, Raphael.” She shuddered, and Raphael patiently waited for her to continue, “There are only so many tears you can shed before you finally get sick of crying. I, think I did break, and for a few blissful moments, I felt nothing. No pain from the razor’s edge. No thrill from adrenaline shots. My bruises no longer hurt. But I also felt nothing. No fear, no anger, no sorrow. It was damned terrifying.”

Heather shivered and gulped the hard lump forming in her throat, “I remember in that second I searched for anything to grasp. Anything! Even if it was pain. And when the Kra’ang doctor dug a scalpel into my skin, I felt the smallest tremor of thrill. I grabbed onto that. It was all I had to hold.”

Raphael’s jaw dropped, but he didn’t dare interrupt her. Heather inhaled a large gulp of air, “By the time the kra’ang were done experimenting, I had found the slightest pleasure in that horrible moment where I almost lost all sense of emotion. And I’ve clung onto that ever since.” She stared at her palm, where flecks of Xever’s blood could still be seen, “and I guess it’s just become a part of me.” 

She clenched the fist, and then relaxed, unsure of how to continue. Raphael cleared his throat, “Well. I, um, I had no idea.” He placed a hand on Heather’s shoulder, offering silent comfort. Heather looked up at Raphael, and smiled, “I never did thank you. You saved my ass back there.”

He scoffed a little, but gave Heather his signature grin. Heather opened her mouth, but April called out, “Guys? Someone’s coming.” Everyone snatched weapons and prepared to attack, searching the area. A small voice carried through the breeze, “Well, it has certainly been difficult to find you, Heather. Couldn’t you have dropped more clues?”

Every mutant froze and all eyes dragged to a shadow standing atop a scrap pile. A soft, smokey voice carried to the crew, “It’s been too long, Heather. I was starting to worry for your safety.”

Heather’s wings fluffed out in excitement, and she squealed loudly, launching towards the silhouette. She snatched the other creature into the air, hugging her tight and on the verge of tears, “Saria!! You sneaky little bitch! Took you damn near long enough!”

A melodic giggle chimed from the newcomer, “have you not considered the evident fact that as a mutant bird you simply disappear without a trace? You’re insanely competent at hiding your tracks.”

Heather drifted to the ground, and wrapped her wings around Saria, “I thought I trained you better. For a genius intelligence you can be slow,” Wings folding back, everyone peered around her to spot a short, stocky turtle.

Her large, droopy eyes sparkle in the streetlight, sea green as the ocean waves. Light blue stripe markings frame her eyes, lining from her brows to her temples. Tough brown skin covered her body, except for an olive green shell. A thick leather belt slung loosely from her hips; a shorter Japanese style sword sheathed in it. Wrapped around one of her thick thighs a line of kunai pressed against her skin. She grinned sweetly, “As a turtle mutant I take a personal offense to the term, ‘slow.’ If I fail then that is a direct reflection of the teacher.”

Heather acts pained, placing a hand on her chest, “Are you saying I’m a shit teacher? Rude.”

The girls laugh, and Saria peered into the shadows, “Heather, who may be your companions tonight? I did not get a good look at your company.” Heather grinned, and beckoned the boys to come closer, “Come on over guys, Saria doesn’t bite.”

The boys had frozen ages ago. They strained to spot the mutant clutched in Heather’s embrace, but at the revelation everyone’s minds numbed and shocked silence settled over the boys. Each turtle looked to Leo, dumbfounded and unsure. Their leader sheathed his katana, shook his head, and stepped out to the light, “Hey. I’m Leonardo.” He held a hand out, but Saria’s face slacked and a dark red flush rose on her brown skin. She took a small step back, “I-I don’t…How?”

Saria never broke away from Leo’s blue eyes, even as Raph, Mikey, and Donnie approached the female turtle. Eventually, she stared at the four brothers, and Saria placed her fingers delicately on her lips, too shocked to speak. Leo stepped closer, tentative, “How is this possible?” He gazed at Saria head to toe, and finally met her unblinking gaze.

Leo sucked in a breath and fell into the bottomless depths of her eyes. Sea green encompassed his vision, nearly swallowed by dark blue. Saria’s eyes are unbelievable wide as she takes in Leonardo. She finally spoke, “I-I don’t know. There-there was no mention of more-more turtle mutants.” Saria blushed darkly, “especially males.”

Heather grinned, “Saria. Meet the Hamatos’. Leonardo already introduced himself, but the others are Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello,” she indicated to each, and grinned proudly, “Hamato’s, Saria Yamada is my friend, and missing protégé.”

Raphael, Donatello, and Leonardo stared dumbly between Heather and Saria, processing this revelation. Saria Yamada, an actual female mutant turtle. April shook her head, “this is crazy. Absolutely crazy!”

Mikey bounced over to Saria, “This is awesome! Do you know how cool it is that you are also a turtle mutant?! My mind is completely blown away,” Mikey grinned widely, and Saria couldn’t help feeling caught up in his excitement, “I didn’t think it possible either! Are you all experiments of the Kra’ang, too?”

Saria’s inquiry had Heather scrambling to cut her off, “Y’know, this really isn’t the place to get to know each other. Let’s head back to the dojo.” Heather stood by Saria and tossed an arm around the turtles’ shoulders, “You’ve missed so much crazy shit! So apparently there are these guys called the Foot Clan.”

April swept in to introduce herself to Saria and the girls walked in a tight line to the Shellraiser. Leonardo stepped aside to let them pass, and he openly gawked at Saria.

“Do you know how insane this is. This changes everything,” Donnie mumbled to Leo, and he nodded, “Yeah. Crazy.” Questions crashed through his head, and Leonardo had still to recover from the shock of seeing Saria. The mutant glanced over her shoulder; the side glance framed by the street lights. Saria drilled her stare into his own with intense eyes, the small curve of her petite snout framing perfect lips. Saria gulped and flushed dark red again, but offered a sweet smile to Leonardo. His heart skipped a brief moment, but it didn’t match the intense beat in Saria’s chest.


	7. Bandaged

Tension hung in the Shellraiser as Leonardo drove back to the sewers. The turtle boys tight gripped all the equipment, bated breath filled with unanswered questions. Heather talked animatedly to Saria, using her hands and wings while April pipped up time and again. Saria blinked slowly, crossing her legs and nodding every now and then. Her brows furrowed slightly and she never spoke as Heather told her tale of her adventures.

Leonardo glanced over his shoulder at the female turtle and Saria caught his eye, only to quickly glance away. Saria remained quiet the entire time the team returned to the tunnels, unloaded the metal to the new training arena, and discussed the next step as she walked about, observing the progress.

Leonardo called her to the group meeting, “We need to introduce you to our senseii, and being completely honest, I can’t know for sure if he will like having an additional member living with us. Heather is a handful as it is,” He gestured to the bird mutant, and she fluffed up in agitation, scowling, but didn’t disagree.

Saria continued to avoid his eyes, and Leonardo grew concerned, “Hey, it’s alright. I’m sure we can figure something out.” The stocky turtle swallowed, “It’s-it’s not that I am nervous about mee-,” she cleared her throat, “Apologies. Meeting your senseii. I’m sure you will all come to find that I’m easier to handle than our dear bird mutant.” Saria sniggered at Heather, and she scoffed, “Laugh it up Saria. Once we figure this out training starts.”

“I understand that, but that isn’t our primary concern,” Saria gripped her massive leather belt, brushing imaginary dirt and dipping her head at Leonardo, but continued to avoid direct eye contact, “I need to meet your senseii. Please, if you could. Show me the way, I-I mean.”

The mutants return to the dojo and find Master Splinter in the kitchen. He briefly glanced up, and did a quick double take when he spotted Saria. She noticed the pot of hot water on the stove, “May I?”

Master Splinter gawked, “You may. Boys, Heather, what is the meaning of this?”

Saria fixed herself a cup of tea as everyone found a vacant seat. Splinter gave everyone a hard stare but the tension evaporated when Saria sat down, “Sir, I am Saria Yamada. Heather’s protégé. If you have any questions, you will find that I am much more forthcoming than our feathered friend.”

Heather scowled and stood up, leaving the table and started to pummel Raphael’s punching bag. Saria rolled her eyes and huffed at Heather’s behavior, “I do hope that she hasn’t caused too many issues. Heather, has a lot of pent up rage and tension.”

Master Splinter stroked his beard, “She has been a handful, but helpful in her own right. I don’t want to talk about Heather, but you.”

“Of course, sir. I’m sure the burning question is how I even exist?” She stared each brother in the eye, but visibly shifted in discomfort.

“I’m a mutant created by the Kra’ang. Heather found me some time ago in a Kra’ang facility and saved me. I can’t tell you much about my design and reason to my creation, but I can tell you anything else.”

Saria inhaled the tea steam, allowing the boys time to come up with questions. Donatello spoke up first, “Ummm do you have any powers? Like a Zodiac?”

Her tea cup smacked onto the table and her lips parted, “She told you?”

Donnie shook his head, “Well, not really? Not to Leo or I anyway. The two she talks to the most are Mikey and Raph.” Donnie pointed them out. Mikey grinned and waved, and Raphael grunted. Saria tapped the cup, “Hmph. I see.”

Saria smiled, “Well, Heather certainly seems to trust you, and so I will too. I don’t have any powers in the sense of the Zodiacs, but I do have other capabilities. The Kra'ang permitted me access to as much knowledge as I desired. And I remember everything.”

Donatello leaned closer to Saria, his palms smacking into the table. His grin completely undeniable to his excitement, “What did you study? What do you know?”

Saria curled into herself and Splinter held Donnie back, “Do not rush her.”

“No-no, it’s fine. I’m just not used to interacting with anyone but-but Heather,” Saria took in a deep breath, “Donatello, correct? I don’t know if the Kra’ang designed me this way, but regardless I am able to soak up an incredible amount of information.” She tapped her smooth crown, “My best weapon is my mind. Which, is a little lackluster in comparison to Heather. I do apologize if I disappoint.”

Leonardo interrupted her, “You’re far from disappointing Saria.” His remark left a dark flush on Saria’s cheeks and she cleared her throat.

“Any other questions, sir?”

Master Splinter chuckled, “My name is Splinter, Saria. And I do have a question. What now?”

Saria pondered that, staring into the tea water. A stray leaf circled in the liquid, and Saria watched that small bit, slowly lifting her ocean eyes to Master Splinter, “You know what Heather is? What she can do?”

Everyone silence answered her, and Saria gazed at Heather across the room, “I know what she has gone through, and I know how critical her state of mind is currently. And, I would also understand if none of you wished to be part of that anymore. She needs support, understanding, and patience. Plenty of each, and I know she is an extremely difficult individual.”

Mikey pipped up, “We know. And we don’t care.”

Raphael scoffed, “Lover boy will say anything to keep Heather around,” Raphael grinned, “But yeah, we don’t care. Heather’s one of us now.”

“And we don’t leave anyone behind,” Leonardo sat a bit taller, chest and shoulders swelling in untold pride at his team. But Donatello narrowed his eyes, “And yet, we’ve barely found out anything about her.”

Everyone looked to him and Saria leaned onto her elbows, “What are you insinuating, Donatello?”

Counting off his fingers, Donatello listed, “We know she is called Project Cancer. We know the Kra’ang hunt her with the intent to exterminate her. She is a spotted owl mutant with indescribable, indestructible keratin and freak concussive powers. She was mutated by the Kra’ang with eleven others, who are all “gone,” He made the air quotations, “she has night terrors, lapses into memory under too much stress, has a fake file as a Kra’ang agent to access their bank accounts, and is a brutal fighter. And she shows literally zero mercy to the Kra’ang.”

Mikey slammed his fist onto the table, “That’s not all! She’s a great cook, she raised Leatherhead for a time, she risked her life to save us from the Foot, twice! She hates being underground, her original name is Hayden, and the Kra’ang drugged her and experimented on her so horribly that she freaks out at the word “study.”"

Mikey glared at each brother; the only one avoiding the conversation was Raphael. Saria merely observed, eyes flitting around the brothers as Mikey continued, “She’s been through enough! We don’t need to know everything about her.”

“But knowing nothing about her is even worse!” Donatello countered, “Yeah we can trust her and she has proven that, but how can we help if we don’t know anything! Last time one of us tried to help, she turned on us and nearly wrecked the dojo!”

Saria perked at that, “What do you mean?”

Leonardo guiltily gazed at Saria, “We accidentally forced Heather into a memory lapse. She attacked us, and we barely managed to break her out of her own mind.”

Saria grit her teeth at that, “The only instance of that happening is questioning Heather. Did you force her to speak out?”

“Yes, but we didn’t know.”

Saria sighed, “well. You do now. I am terribly sorry you learned of her circumstances in a difficult situation.”

Donatello leaned into his palm, sighing, “So we can’t ask her to tell us more about her, and we all respect that. But we need something. I want to help Heather as much as the rest of you.”

“I believe that is enough,” Saria stood up, “Donatello, you feel that everyone is a little too forgiving of Heather putting up so many walls. You act out only because you are upset and frustrated. You want to help Heather, but don’t know where to start. Am I close?”

Donatello dipped his head, barely perceptible, “Yeah. I, just don’t know how.”

Saria glanced to Heather, and back to Donnie, smiling, “I’m think I have something figured out. I’m positive that everyone has noticed her reckless behavior?”

Groans answered Saria, “Heather doesn’t understand when she pushes too far. Not one can stop that, but there may be a way to alleviate her injuries. Let me talk to her.”

Fists pound relentlessly into the fabric of the punching bag, but Saria never flinched as Heather growled. Fiery purple eyes drill into the turtle, “You didn’t have to agree with them so quickly.”

Saria chuckled and leaned against the wall, “Their frustration is understandable. They only want to help, but cannot figure out how. You are deliberately shutting yourself away.”

Heather stopped hammering, her fists falling to her sides, “So?”

“So, that’s why all these accidents have happened. They reach out and you smack their hands. That isn’t healthy. Repercussions no longer affect just you, they affect everyone here.”

A hand falls onto Heather’s shoulders, and Saria forced the winged mutant to look into her large irises, “I know you are trying to protect them, and you don’t have to tell the boys everything. But a show of faith,” Saria paused and stared at the Hamatos, “can strengthen the trust you have already gained. They all have certainly earned that?”

Heather gulped, and looked to the table, uncertainty clawing at her heart. Saria sighed, tipping her head back, “You are going to get injuries fulfilling your revenge. Surely we can help Donatello prepare for the inevitable?”

Heather pressed her lips together, cold terror making her palms sweat. Her wings curl protectively around her shoulders, and Heather grimaced, “I know what you’re gonna say next, so don’t bother.” Heather grinned, hiding her fear, “Why are you always right?”

Saria smiled playfully, “I’m the one with the level head, remember?”

The two girls walk back to the table but Heather remained standing. The bird mutant thought for a moment, and tugged a fist full of downy feathers from her wing. The boys gasp and Donatello spoke up, “Wait! Heather, stop!”

She laid the feathers before him, shuddering, and Saria placed a hand on her back reassuringly. Heather gulped, “I hear you, Donnie. I mean, I did hear the conversation, but I understand. I can’t keep hiding myself forever. And I can keep making excuses that I’m not ready for anything. That is all I am giving you, excuses."

Heather frowned, “Maybe a part of me didn’t want you guys to know more. As much as I want to stop being as I am, I’m too comfortable like this.”

All the boys stare in guarded hope, and Heather bites her lips, chin quivering. Her heart pounds in her ears and blood rushed through her body. Heather gripped her skin, red welts showing as she fought the rising tide of terror. Her breathing elevates, and right before she could backtrack cool palms rest on her cheeks. Three fingered hands force her to look down, and ocean blue eyes capture her gaze.

“Heather. It’s okay to be scared. There isn’t a single person in the world who hasn’t felt afraid, and change is terrifying too. But learning to live with fear, rather than allowing it to control you, will open so many new doors. And you are looking beyond the threshold of a doorway right now.” Saria pulled Heather’s head closer, eyes unblinking, “Take that step. I promise, you will not regret it.”

Like a warm summer breeze, her words echoed and Heather's heart palpitations slowed. She sighed, hugging Saria close, “thank you.” Standing tall, the older girl nodded, “Donnie. You, can study me. My abilities, my body. I’m going to get injured eventually, and I’m gonna need someone with your astute medical knowledge. I will need you, Donnie.”

Abruptly standing, Donatello knocked over the chair, jaw slack and eyes wide, “Are you serious?”

Heather curled her lips, “Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, Donatello.” Gap teeth exposed, a large grin split across Donnie's face and he jumped toward his lab, taking the feathers with him, “I’ll get everything set up! And I promise, you will be super comfortable.”

Heather leaned over the table, back tense and wings flared out. Saria brushed her shoulder, “You did good. I will be there the whole time.” Heather shivered, sinking deeper into despair, “I think I need a moment.”

Nodding, Saria took her cup and prepared more tea. Leonardo walked up to her, “Excuse me?”

She didn’t acknowledge him, and Leo reached out, “Excuse me, Saria?”

At his touch Saria jumped, gasping and rearing backwards. The cup clattered to the ground, and Leo quickly reached out to it, kneeling, “Woah! You okay?”

"Yes-yes. I will be-be fine," Saria went down on a knee and tried to grasp the cup, but clutched Leo's warm hand in her grip. Quickly letting go, Saria abruptly stood and stumbled away, face dark red, "Ugh, please forgive my terrible behavior." 

Holding the cup out to her, Leo tried to give her a gentle smile, "Is everything alright?"

Saria gazed at the cup, eyes flicking momentarily to Leonardo, and grasped the smooth ceramic, "Quite alright. I have never been around so many other's before. It's disconcerting."

The conversation ended, both mutants awkwardly shuffling, unsure of what to say. Eventually, Leonardo rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, um, i'm sure you'll feel better in no time," then he scampered away. Saria turned back to the water pot and leaned her head back, groaning and berating herself.

Behind her, Heather attempted to calm her erratic heart. She thought to herself, "It's alright. This is Donatello, not the Kra'ang scientist. It'll hurt a little bit, but he isn't meaning to hurt you. It's just what happens. So don't do anything stupid. You got this, Heather. You got this." 

A warm presence stood by her side. Heather already knew who stood there, "Mikey?" 

The orange clad turtle leaned into the table, his shoulder rubbing against Heathers' own, "Yeah?"

Aquamarine eyes gaze expectantly at Heather, and she grimaced, "This is...hard. I haven't allowed any kind of doctor to touch me since I awoke. Can, you please, be there with me?" A well muscled arm wrapped around Heather's shoulder, and Mikey pulled her into a hug, pressing his head into her hair, "Of course. I'll be there through the whole thing." 

Leaning into his touch, relief washed over her troubled soul, "thank you."

A voice spoke from the lab, "I'm ready Heather. Mikey and Saria can come too, but just them. I don't want the lab overcrowded." A heavy blanket fell over the three, and Heather entered the lab. Donnie started, "You can sit or lay down. Whichever makes you feel comfortable." Donatello suddenly pressed his lips together, realizing what he had said. Finger's drift on his bicep, and Heather managed a warm smile, "I can't guarantee how I will react. I'll lay down on the table, but I want Saria and Mikey on either side. Just in case." 

Nodding solemnly, Donnie watched Heather approach the table. She stared upon the glistening surface, her face distorted, and delicately pressed her finger pads on the cold metal. Hurrying, Heather pulled herself up, sitting on the edge. The smell of antiseptic flooded her nose, and Heather started to hyperventilate. A gentle hand pressed on her shoulder and Heather felt better with the warm presence of Saria, "We're here. Relax." Heather re-positioned her wings, and laid flat on her back, staring at the ceiling above. Her wings bones grind into her back, but Heather ignored it. From her other side, large blue eyes stare down at Heather, and edges of Mikey's eyes crinkled from his reassuring smile.

Without thinking, Heather reached over and gripped his fingers. Mikey's heart swelled, and he held Heather's hand close, pressing her knuckles against his chest. Donatello started, "Alright. I'm going to need some blood, an x-ray, and a general check up." Donnie frowned, "And, I'm also going to need a tissue sample and some feathers. I will save that for last." 

Heather's eyes flashed, "Why?"

"I have to prepare for any injuries you could get, and that includes sicknesses. I don't know if your owl DNA makes you more susceptible to animal diseases, or if your human DNA overwrites that. I also don't know what your keratin consists of chemically, and what that could do to your body over prolonged exposure. The list goes on." Donatello patiently explained, maroon eyes' searching Heather's tight expression. 

She nodded, indicating permission to continue. The general check up went rather smoothly, and Donnie talked through the entire process. Heather almost started to relax completely, until Donatello produced a large needle and a small canister. 

Deep maroon eyes stared unblinking, waiting for her permission. Throat dry, Heather nodded and stared straight at the ceiling. Her skin pinched and released as the needle entered her body. The spot ached, and Heather bit her lip, trying to ignore the sensation. Until the blood flowed out of her body, and Heather mistakenly glanced over. 

Life liquid dripped into the canister, thick and ruby red. A splatter smacked the side of the glass, drifting down sluggishly. In a moment, Heather was no longer in the dojo. The lights brightened and shadows deepened, marking the room in foreign shapes. Idle chatter turned into the chittering and squealing of Kra'ang. Heather slammed her eyes shut, fighting the wave of memories, but it was too late. 

"Kra'ang. Watch those readings. Make sure the paravertebral block isn't wearing off. Subject Cancer's heart rate is elevating too quickly."

Heather's tiny foot kicked, the thud echoing in the empty space. Octopus eyes flick to the small legs, growling and squeaking, "Normal reaction. Continuing the surgery." A scalpel digs into Heather's open back, and she squeals from the back of her throat, but her arms and neck remain paralyzed. An incessant beep continued to increase, and Heather felt her blood pounding through her body. Her Kra'ang overseer suddenly screeched, "Give Subject Cancer 3 mg of Ativan. It must remain calm." 

A cloud floods her mind, and Heather gasped. The knife edge digs deeper, splitting muscles and blood dribbled out. A Kra'ang bot suctions the blood away, and it sprays inside a clear bottle. Heather, all of 10 years old, watches her blood swirl inside the container. 

The scalpel is removed, replaced by a heavy whine. Anxiety ricochets inside Heather, but she remained motionless as the doctor inserts a drill into her. A heavy pressure builds and the intensity dramatically increased. But she still can't move despite the surge of pain. The drill stops, it's cry cutting out, and the doctor seemed satisfied, "Removal of bone obtrusions' successful. Increase Subject Cancer's mutagenic DNA balance to 60/40. Extra bone growth is unacceptable to it's design." 

Overseer floats around the table, inspecting Heather's face. Her large purple eyes flick down, but she can't hide the tears flowing freely on the table. A tentacle brushed her cheek, almost lovingly, and if she wasn't drugged to high heaven Heather would have shivered in terror. The Kra'ang doctor rubbed the liquid across its skin, "Use the biosynthetic binding agent and prep Subject Cancer for further testing. If any scars remain on it I will feed Kra'ang to the Mahabhuta Wyrm."

Heather quaked in her skin as bots descended, folding skin back over muscles and sinews, multiple strange instruments humming and beeping. Her pearlescent talons flash out, barely skimming the stainless steel. A shadow leans over her, blocking out the harsh light. A whimper finally slides out Heather's throat.

"Heather." A voice, distant, as if calling from underwater. A question tickled the back of her mind. None of the Kra'ang ever called the Zodiacs by their chosen names. 

"Heather. Breathe." Purple eyes flash open, and the smell of antiseptic is replaced with undertones of sewage. Michelangelo openly stared in concern, clear blue eyes tight with worry, "Donnie's done. Are you okay?" Heather's heart fluttered against her ribs, and she looks to the side to see her hand clutching Mikey's. Her finger's vice around his palm, his skin white around the edges, but Mikey doesn't grimace. His thumb stroked Heather's boiling skin, a soothing balm, and it chased away her memory. Heather relaxed, and in horror realized her talons had slid out. Yanking on Mikey, she pulls his hand close to inspect the damage, and slowly blinked. 

Scratches laced Mikey's skin, red and angry, but the telltale sign of blood is absent from the injuries. On her other side, Saria patted Heather's hand soothingly, " You are doing great Heather. If you need a break we can continue later." 

Reassured, Heather lays back on the table, "I'm fine. I'm actually doing alright. Let's continue."

The medical inspection finished quickly with no other issues, and ripping out a primary feather Heather jumped off the table and pushed past Donnie, "I'm sorry, I need to get out." 

Mikey followed after her, "How about we start patrolling?" An indecipherable muttering came from Leo and Raph from the other room, and the four left. Donatello stayed back, completely immersed in all the possible tests. It wasn't until later that he noticed Saria hovered in his lab, inspecting his set up. He quirked a brow, "Can I help you?"

Saria jumped high, pulling her hands behind her shell like a kid with a hand caught in a cookie jar, "Am-am I bothering you? I can-can," She cleared her throat, "I can leave." Her lips perk out a bit, and Donnie shook his head, "Oh, no. You're fine Saria." Donatello inspected the large primary, taking measurements and jotting down notes. He pulled a pair of scissors and attempted to snip the feather in sections, but the edge of the scissors snapped, crumbling apart. Donnie pursued his lips, "That's interesting. Now how do I strip the organic feather parts from the metal keratin?" 

That was Donnies' burning question in regards to Heather's anatomy, and he scanned his shelves, pulling out a beaker with a colorless liquid in it. A quiet voice pipped up from the corner, "Thyoglicolic acid has a pungent stench. This place will stink for weeks." Donnie, startled, glanced back to Saria, who now perched over a table and stared at Donnies' hands, "I would also recommend working with a chemical compound that is soluble in water for easier clean up." 

Feeling a flash of irritation, Donatello glared at Saria, "yeah? So what would you suggest." Blinking slowly, Saria moved around the table and padded to the shelves, scanning the chemicals there. She finally spotted something and pointed to it, "That one. Potassium cyanide is extremely soluble and only poisons by ingestion in comparison to fumes. It won't smell, and you can dilute it well enough."

Donnie stared in disbelief, and read over some notes, "Huh, you're right. Potassium cyanide isn't something I think about, mostly because I use it as rat poison." He glanced at Saria, "Umm, don't tell Splinter." 

Saria crinkled her snout, finally smiling as she held back a giggle, "Never fear. Do you mind if I help? You're lab is quite extraordinary." Donnie couldn't help swelling up in pride, "Thanks. If you want to help, you can keep notes for me." Saria grinned, "Oh I can do better than that." She sauntered to a shelf full of chemistry and biology text books, along with Donatello's personal binders of notes, and pulled the large volumes out. Laying them in a line on a table Donatello watched Saria, curious and momentarily forgetting the feather. After everything was lined out, Saria started on one end and moved along the line, leafing through pages upon pages, staring intently. After a few minutes, she slammed the last book closed, "Done. What would you like to know?" 

Donnie balked, "There's no way!" He narrowed his eyes, "Alright. Repeat my notes from March 25, 2010." 

Saria stared straight into Donnies' eyes as she reiterated, "Leonardo's blood work test came out normal as usual, but there is a significant increase in sodium present in Michelangelo's blood work results. I understand algae and worms are bland, but the amount of salt he puts on it is unhealthy. This could affect his blood pressure if left for too long. On another note Raphael's blood pressure and core body temperature continues to rise, and I'm beginning to worry about his genetic stability in comparison to the rest of us. I should recommend another outlet of exercise for Raphael to help work off his anger and stress. Maybe we can find a punching bag that he could use instead of me and Mikey." 

Saria winked, and Donnie is stunned speechless for a time. He gulped, "I know that you said your mind is your weapon, but I didn't realize. You have a photographic memory, don't you?" Saria can't help her large grin of pride, and she beamed brilliantly. 

"Correct! It comes in handy, wouldn't you say?" Donatello ran toward Saria, leaning into the table, "Oh wow! What can you tell me?" Saria seemed to relax immensely, and she gestured back to the feather, "Can you simultaneously work and listen?" 

For the next hour Saria told Donatello about her time with the Kra'ang, and how she received the best textbooks and information available to the scientific community. Her photographic memory was a complete accident, but the Kra'ang encouraged the development and fed her knowledge like someone fed a baby. Donatello mused over the information, "You're situation sounds so different from Heather's. It sounds like the Kra'ang actually raised you well enough." 

Saria shrugged her shoulders, "Then I don't think I am explaining myself well enough. While I was well taken care of, I was tool regardless. And like any tool it needs to be properly treated, honed, and tempered to perfection." Her eyes drop, and Saria scraped her foot against the ground, "My time to prove my worth came and went, just like with Heather, and I failed too. The Kra'ang had me scheduled for termination when Heather found me." 

Visibly shuddering, Donnie glanced away from the feather lying in the solution, "I'm sorry. That must have been terrifying." Saria merely shrugged her shoulders, "It's done and over. I prefer not to ruminate upon the past." She looked at the feather, "I do believe it's ready." 

Shaking his head, Donnie grabbed pliers and removed the feather, a skeleton of grey metal, woven like a hair thin, macabre art piece. Donatello grinned and ran water over the feather skeleton. He pushed it underneath his telescope, and stared for a few minutes. Killing time, Saria began to clean up his lab, safely disposing of everything, and turned to see Donatello's face shoved close to her. Saria yelped, falling back into a chair and almost tumbling over. Donnie grabbed the seat edge and straightened the chair, never breaking eye contact, "What the hell is Heather made of?" 

Saria grimaced, fluttering a hand over her heart, "You must be more specific, Donatello." He sighed heavily, straightened, and pointed his finger at the feather, "That thing is not made of any metallic compound that exists on this planet. It doesn't even match anything that I've salvaged from the Kra'ang either!" 

Visibly leaning away from Donatello, sweat beads at Saria's temple. He noticed her discomfort and continued to push, "I'm tired of half-truths. I'm tired of Heather dancing around direct questions, and I'm not going to take that from you either." Saria gulped, grasping the edge of the table as Donatello pushed, "what is Heather's keratin made of." 

Saria visibly began to sweat, "I-I cannot tell you. Heather would rather you figured this out on your own." Donnie stepped away and slammed a fist into a table, making the instruments shudder. A liquid spilled out on the table surface, smoke curling out from the edges. Saria cried, "Alright! I'll tell you! Just stop, I'm begging you!" 

Saria shuddered, a look of guilt evident on her face, "A few years after Heather's design was, perfected, the Kra'ang began to reinforce her body with metal from Dimension X. But it changed inside her. That metal isn’t the same, and it will never match anything from Earth or Dimension X. Its’ different; stronger, lighter, it’s basically a whole new element! We don’t even know how a child's body could change something so dramatically, and I think as she matured and grew into a teenager her original human body stabilized, expelling the metal. But since Heather's wings are abnormal to human physiology and laced with mutagen that’s probably how this resulted." Saria gulped, but gestured to the feather regardless, drilling Donatello with a hard stare to enunciate every word, "Donatello. I cannot stress this enough. If the Kra’ang discovered its’ secrets their machines would be absolutely indestructible. Her metal keratin only produces in her wings and Heather goes through a bi-yearly molt. She goes through great lengths to hide her feathers from the world."

Saria shivered, and Donatello sat back, staring into nothing as he processed all this new information. Almost too quiet, he asked, "What about Heather's talons? They're made of metal, so how does she maintain them without them growing beyond control?" Saria shakes her head, "Her talons don’t grow anymore; not since she was little. Once her talons are broken or ripped out it would be like declawing a cat.”

Donatello plopped into a chair, it's legs screeching heavily across the floor. His mouth worked silently, but no sounds came out. Saria fell to her knees, "Donnie, I am begging you. You cannot tell Heather I told you about her physiology! She'll think I betrayed her!" 

A resounding slam and hollers of excitement announced the return of the others, and Donnie nearly jumped out of the chair, running out of the lab as Saria chased after him. Donatello rushed towards Heather, excitement clearly overflowing, "You're body produced a whole new elemental compound for metal? Do you know what it is? Can we recreate it? Is there a way to lace our weapons with it? When is your next molt?" 

Heather stared dumbly at Donatello, obviously trying to process his questions. Her wings began to unfurl, fluffing out as her eyes' gained a hardened glint, "What? How the hell..." She paused, staring at Saria. The young turtle seemed to curl into herself, unable to meet Heather's gaze. The bird mutant roughly shoved Donnie out of the way, and he stumbled into the couch as Heather stalked up to Saria, "Did Donnie figure all this out himself, or did you tell him?" 

Saria whimpered, trying to wiggle away. Heather yelled, wings flaring out to the sides, "Answer me Saria! Did. You. Tell. Donnie!" The young turtle finally cried, "Yes! Fine, yes I told Donatello!" 

A heavy air encircled the female mutants, and Heather growled, turning away from Saria, shoulders quaking. Saria didn't even hide the evident sob in her voice, "Heather, I'm sorry! I truly am! But this is unfair, Donatello is more than capable of figuring out the situation of your keratin on his own!" Heather finally turned around, facing Saria, "But that isn't the issue here Saria! He pressured you, and you gave under the pressure! Are you just going to roll over and spill my secrets each time a male makes you feel uncomfortable!" 

Gasping, Saria could feel tears biting at the edge of her eyes, and she swallowed thickly, "Heather that isn't fair! My shyness and ineptitude around males has nothing to do with this! It's not my fault that the Kra'ang isolated me! It's not my fault that the only other living soul I have ever interacted with is you!" Heather remains silent, unable to answer, and Saria continues, "I promise you Heather, I would never willingly share your secrets. If it would alleviate my mistake, I will tell everyone my own secret." 

Flaring again, Heather hollered, "That's even worse! And that wouldn't fix anything!" In her rage, Heather's fists clenched, green vibrating and Heather landed a seething glare at Saria, "You've done enough damage today," and she turned away, stomping towards the tunnels. Saria's eyes widen in disbelief, "Heather, don't you dare walk away!" Heather didn't stop, didn't acknowledge that she heard Saria. The turtle girl clenched her teeth, "Heather!" 

Silence.

"Hayden de Las Angeles Hernandez Barajas de Perez! Don't walk away from me!" Saria roared at the top of her lungs, grasping the handle of her sword, shaking in anger. Heather finally paused and looked back, but remained silent and glided into the tunnels, leaving Saria unanswered. 

The boys of the house watch in awkward silence, and Saria breathes out, "Stubborn, idiotic, foolish!" She slammed her sword back into it's sheath, and sits on the couch, covering her eyes with an arm, "I had no clue that Heather had become this difficult in such a short time!" Leonardo and Donatello each sit on the couch, curious, "You mean Heather isn't suppose to be like that?" Leonardo indicated to the direction Heather escaped, and Saria shook her head, "Absolutely not!" She sits up straight on the couch, the tip of her tail wagging side to side beneath her shell edge, "This Heather is much closer to when she first helped me escape the Kra'ang, and that was months ago! As her councilor, we had made much more headway than what she would lead everyone to believe." 

Saria pouted, clearly put off by Heather's normalized behavior, and Michelangelo pipped up, "Well, I'm sure Heather will feel better once she cools off. I'll go after her." Quick as a flash Mikey trailed after Heather and entered the surface world. The bird mutant wasn't too far away, shredding into a brick wall and shooting concussive waves into the sky, clearly distressed. Mikey stood a few feet back, "Heather? You doing alright?"

She doesn't even glance at him, pacing and muttering under her breath. Mikey finally walks up to her, touching her arm, "Hey." Heather suddenly turns around, smacking Mikey's hand in her rampage. She hisses, "Stay out of this Michelangelo!" 

Mikey blinks slowly, processing what Heather had just done. Even Heather felt a flash of guilt, and tries to walk away. Something dark boiled in the pits of Mikey's core, and he grit his teeth, grinding them together. He's had enough of Heather's crap. Moving before thinking, Michelangelo grabbed his chain and flung it at Heather. The chain wrapped tightly around Heather's arms and wings, pulling them close to her body.

"what the fu," the breath escaped Heather's mouth as Michelangelo tackles her to the ground, pinning her underneath his weight. Heather thrashes to and fro, "Let me go mMikey! Dammit!" Frowning, he sits squarely on top of Heather's stomach, rendering her helpless as he folds his arms and glares, "No! Not until you calm down!

Heather fought against the restraints for a few seconds longer, then gives Michelangelo a wry smile, "I didn't take you for the kinky type Mikey," she purred, earning a furious blush from the young brother. He gulped, but maintained his serious stare, "You can’t get out of this by joking. What happened back there?”

Heather gives in, sighing, “You don't understand. Saria is the only other person on this planet who knows exactly what happened with the Zodiacs and me. Amon knows about us but not as much compared to her.” Heather looked to the side, suddenly interested in the faded spray paint on the wall, and not Mikey's intense gaze. “Saria is completely inexperienced with new people, but I didn’t think she would completely crack under pressure. Speaking honestly though, Donatello’s smart; leaps and bounds ahead of many human scientists. I know he would have found out about my body's biological capabilities, but I accepted that he would figure it out, not that Saria would tell him.”

Heather shuddered, heaving a great sigh, and gazed up at Mikey. His heart shuddered, and he can't help but take in the image of Heather underneath him, even with her being serious and frank, “It felt like she betrayed me. It wasn’t fair.”

Mikey pondered this for a moment, letting the silence drag out, “What you did to Saria wasn’t fair either.”

Guilt flashed through Heather's lavender orbs as Mikey continued, “She probably felt betrayed that you would get so angry with her. You even said yourself that Saria is inexperienced, and I bet she didn’t think that you would be as angry as you were.”

Heather wilted, feather's flattening and the chains shuffled, clinking. The wave of shame and guilt pressed down on her heavier than Michelangelo, “I didn’t handle myself too well back there. Dammit all. I really messed up. I really hurt Saria back there.”

Mikey tilted his head to the side, giving her a warm smile, “Maybe you did, but I bet if you apologize Saria would feel a lot better.” Heather gives him a grateful look and scoffs lightheartedly, shaking her head, “You and your family will eventually learn all about me, whether I’m ready or not. I need to accept that, even though I don’t like it.”

Mikey nods, and jumped off Heather. He sits with his legs crossed as Heather pulled the chains away, the metal pooling in a circle around her, “Why are you trying to stay so secretive about your life? You say you want to get better, but then you do something else, or backtrack and,” Mikey sighs, scrubbing his face, "I really want to help you. I really do, but I just don't know if I can."

Heather balks at his sudden confession, and thinks for a moment, “It’s because I’m still trying to accept that everyone died, and there wasn’t a single damned thing I could do to save anyone.” Heather rubbed her arms, fighting back a sudden chill, and finally grabs her thick, long hair, pulling it forward and braiding it, “Mikey, how would you feel if the Shredder ripped your brothers and Splinter apart in front of your very eyes? Or if the Kra’ang shot them down and you were powerless, absolutely powerless, to save them?”

Mikey shuddered, desperately fighting the images blooming in his head, “That would really mess me up,” Heather looked away, playing with her hair in the silence. Realization finally dawned on Mikey, and he leaned into a hand, staring at Heather's hidden face, “Is that what happened to you? What happened to your family and the Zodiacs?”

He almost didn't catch her answer, the wind snatching the response away, "Yes. I watched everyone whom I ever loved die in front of me, and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even hold anyone close as their life bled away." 

Silence presses into the two mutants, and Mikey doesn't have anything reassuring to say. Instead, he shuffles in front of Heather, perched on his hands and knees as he smiles, "Well, I don't think you should push away the people with you now out of fear for what could happen. And I bet you could start by apologizing to Saria. She is your best friend isn't she?" 

Heather smiles, sniffing a bit, “Yeah you’re right, as always.” Heather finally matched Mikey's expectant gaze with her own, and her next words died in her throat as the moon broke through the clouds. Michelangelo's body becomes framed in silver light, his clear, aquamarine eyes illuminating the darkness. They're giant pools, sucking Heather in and she falls into those indescribable depths. She doesn't want to escape his invisible grip, happily drowning as her purpose and vendetta's slide from her mind. 

Something changed in Heather's amethyst gaze, and Mikey sucks in his next breath. Deep in her irises bright pink laces with the deep purples, like burning embers in the darkness. A satisfying shiver travels down his spine, and Mikey leans closer to Heather, eyes' drifting shut, her lush lips beckoning him towards her brilliant, fiery self, threatening to burn Mikey to his core. 

Gulping loudly, Mikey quickly stood up, breaking the heavy atmosphere, "Well we should head back! I'm sure everyone is wondering where we are." He tries to march away, and a wry smile graced Heather's lips. A hand clutched the strewn chains and they fly through the air. The chains all over Mikey, wrapping around his shoulders. He gasped loudly as the metal tightens around him, pulling Mikey off balance. Slamming his eyes shut, his back crashed into the nearby wall and he scrambled, trying to find balance. Opening his eyes, Mikey is pushed further into the wall as a wing slams against the brick and Heather leans closer, placing her arm next to his head. Her other hand grips the metal, and she laces the interlocking chains around her fingers. With a heavy stare Heather yanks on the chains, tightening them around Mikey's shoulders and arms.

Gulping, Mikey's heart hammered loudly in his chest, "H-Heather. Wha-at are you doing?" Mikey starts to sweat profusely as Heather stared, leaning closer. Her body brushes against his chest, and despite what people may say about turtles not being able to feel anything through their plastrons, Mikey felt every inch of Heather's body pushing into him.

“Tonight? What we talked about? Don’t say anything to the others. For now, this is between you and me.” She grinned, purring quietly in the still air between their mouths, "Our little secret."

Squeaking, Michelangelo could only nod in agreement, heart hammering dramatically. Heather backed away, but their breathes' mingled together, “It may not seem like it, but I honestly believe in fate. And, I really believe that you came into my life at the moment I needed you.” Heather released the chains and they slide off Mikey, only for him to be enveloped by Heathers embrace. Mikey stiffened even more, unsure of how to handle the sudden change in Heather's demeanor.

“You’re incredible Michelangelo. And I really mean it.” She released him, blushing, but her arms remain encircled around his waist. Mikey knew his mouth was opening and closing like a fish gasping for air, but he was stunned stupid as Heather held him close. Chocolate brown choppy bangs drifted forward. Her soft, thick hair framing amethyst eyes and draping over her nose. Mikey was completely hyper aware of everything Heather did, and it honestly scared him a little.

Releasing him, Heather stepped away, a void filling the space between her and the young turtle, "I'm so grateful you stopped me that night, Michelangelo." She smiles warmly, and Mikey's breath is pulled from his lungs at her brilliance, and he blushed unabashedly in front of the girl that managed to snatch his heart so quickly. He can’t even move as Heather winks and flies back towards the manhole cover to home. Knees suddenly growing weak, Mikey collapsed to the ground, unable to stand up as his heart beats inside him and he gasps greedily, a part of him desperately wishing that he had done something when Heather had literally leaped into his arms.


	8. Chapter 8: Ephiphany

The new dojo extension was nearly complete, and since Saria joined the Hamato clan a few extra additions had been added to the design. Large hoops now hang from the ceiling, heavy pools of fabric wrapping around the bars and falling to the floor. In another corner, two poles were bolted into the ground and ceiling, the sleek metal glimmering in the bright lights. High above, Donatello sat suspended in the air, welding the last of the support beams while everyone impatiently waited. 

The bright weld arc disappeared and he flicked back his head gear, grinning, "That's it! All done." Cheers and hollers came from Splinter, April, and the turtles. Donnie's perch swung as Heather landed next to him. He visibly jumped at her sudden presence, almost missing her nod of approval, "Awesome! We couldn't have done this without you Donnie." She turned an appreciative eye over the area, a real smile gracing her plump lips.

Weights, bars, benches, and an assortment of weight lifting equipment filled the previously empty space. A nearby gym had gone out of business and a lot of equipment had been left in the unlocked building, ripe for the taking. A fridge stuffed full of protein shakes, Gatorade, Bai, and health inclined drinks sat near a small medical station, which was stocked for any kind of injury. A massive speaker system sat on polished shelving units, pumping out beats from Mikey's playlist. It drowned the screeching of the subway tunnel and everyone bobbed to the beat as Donnie rejoined his brother's on the floor. Heather tipped backwards from her perch and flared her wings out, landing and opening said fridge, tossing drinks to everyone, "We'll start training tomorrow. You all did great, this place looks phenomenal." 

Everyone lifted the bottles in the air, hollering and chugging the drinks voraciously. Saria polished off her bottle and swiped an arm over her lips, "This was a fantastic idea, and plenty of space for all of us to train together." 

Donnie gulped cold liquid down, "Except I don't know why these new additions were put in. What exactly do you do to train Saria?" 

The female turtle tipped her head back in thought, and after a moment answered, "I train using an assortment of strengthening workouts. While I don't ever use heavy weights or body building, I hone my flexibility and strength with Yoga, Aerial Silk dance, and Pole dancing."

Leonardo spat his drink out, coughing into his arm as everyone else blinked in surprise. Heather quirked a brow, "Something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but, did you just say pole dancing," Leonardo sputtered and gawked at Saria. She wiggled a bit beneath her scrutiny, leaning back into a rail, "Yes. Is-is that a pr-problem." Saria avoided Leonardo but listened closely to his next words. Raphael rolled his eyes, "I think what Leo is thinking is, 'I thought pole dancing was for whore's!'"

Saria's brown skin gained a dark red color and she mumbled, "Th-that's a ve-very common miscon-cep-ception." She wiggled beneath everyone's scrutiny until a large wing fell across her shoulders. Heather grinned down at her, "How about instead of trying to defend yourself you just show them." 

The encouragement helped Saria and Heather sauntered to the speakers. She flicked through the music before selecting a song from the Deadpool 2 soundtrack. All the boys, even Master Splinter, sat on nearby benches. Leonardo gawked at his father, "You're going to watch?" 

Splinter grunted, "Do not write off artistry due to your own ignorance."

A piano solo poured from the speakers, it's soft notes silencing the onlookers as Saria posed between the two poles. She set her feet, one foot in front of the other, back facing everyone. Her arms flutter out, mimicking ballet dancers just as Celine Dion began to sing. Saria danced between the two poles, floating as she neared one. As the chorus dropped she graced her fingers against the cool metal, grabbed it, and rose from the ground.

Graceful as any dancer Saria climbed the pole and reached near the top. She wrapped her legs around the pole, tucking a foot beneath a knee and tipped her body over. Her sea green gaze vacant with half lidded eyes, she arced her back and spun slowly. Reaching for the pole beneath her head, Saria unlocked her legs, her body falling just a bit as she stuck a leg out completely, keeping the other wrapped around the pole and elongates along the length of the metal. She reached around her back, grasping the pole beneath her foot. Breathing deeply, Saria released her first hold, hanging the other arm out in a mirror of her free leg. Her muscles bunch and she quivers as Celine Dion serenaded the moment. Her fingers brush against the ground as she spun, then slid down the pole, landing upon the ground with no sound. Kneeling, Saria danced between the bars and had everyone completely enraptured. Saria reached the opposing pole and climbed up the length before setting the arc of her foot. Breathing deeply, Saria swung her other leg around and did a full split. After a moment, she reached between her legs to firmly grasp the bar, tipped one leg out, and then the other leg.

Using arm strength alone Saria leaned her body completely outward until she was parallel to the floor midair, profusely sweating but holding for a few seconds more. She finally tipped her body down, slowly falling to the floor. As she landed, Saria threw an arm out in a final pose, gasping for air and grinning. 

A small round of applause came from the group, and Leonardo found himself clearly impressed by the presentation. Mikey jumped to his feet, running towards Saria, "MY TURN!" He grabbed the bar, trying to pull himself up and only managed to slide down and painfully land on the floor. Saria openly laughed while Splinter stood, brushing off his robes and announcing, "No need to train today. Enjoy yourselves, but do remember to patrol tonight." 

Heather tipped her head, "Don't worry. We will." Unfurling her wings, Heather launched into the air and landed on metal hoop, perching to observe Saria with the boys. Saria had immediately relaxed around the turtle brothers after they met, and Heather warmed at the pride she felt for her protege. Saria found herself attracted to Donnie's lab for the most part, helping him with experiments for creating anti-mutagen. Her photographic memory had become an immense help, and she spent her spare hours reading over the years of work Donatello had recorded. 

Their scientific nerdy talk and experiments had encouraged Saria and Donatello's friendship, and Heather couldn't be happier. However, one turtle still set the female on edge.

Leonardo came to Saria's side, leaning close enough that his breath feathered over her rough skin. She jumped, taking a few steps away and stammered uncontrollably. Her reaction left Leo rubbing the back of his neck with a quizzical look, but he shrugged it off and kept a small space between them. The tip of Heather's lip quirked up a touch, noting Saria fanning her face and dark blush. 

"So Saria, can you show us how to do aerial silk dance?" Mikey pointed to the large silk spooling from the ceiling, and Saria grinned, "It would be my pleasure! To be completely frank I am a touch rusty, so please do be kind."

At that Saria approached the silk ribbons, wrapping them around her hands and feet. The knots tightened and she pulled herself up the length of the fabric. A new song began and she started to twist and weave. The boys stared in excitement, but Leonardo noticed a knot slip out beneath the bottom of her foot just as Saria lurched forward. 

Her body tipped sideways and she gasped, all the knots unraveling beneath her feet. Saria fell, but a ribbon wrapped around her arm and snagged, violently jolting her body. Face twisting painfully Saria shrieked, clutching her shoulder and hung limply. Heather hollered, ready to rescue her protege, but green and blue flashed by and metal sung as Leonardo unsheathed his katana. He sliced through the fabric, tearing the soft material and Saria dropped into his open arms.

Leonardo landed and Saria squirmed in his arms, tears flooding down her face as she openly cried. Her shoulder was already swelling to a massive size, and he gasped, "What's wrong?" He gently dropped Saria to the ground and she curled into herself, clutching her shoulder. A flurry of feathers dropped behind Saria, and Heather fell to her knees, "Get a needle and a shot of morphine, quick!" Before anyone could move Saria sputtered, "I brought some! In the top cabinet over there!" She pointed a feeble finger to the med station and Raphael ran to the cabinet, viciously forcing open the doors and grabbing an epi-pen contraption marked with "morphine."

Raphael jumped over the equipment and brought the drug to Saria in an open palm. Heather snatched it and gripped Saria, jabbing it into her shoulder. A few minute's passed where Saria continued panting, but eventually her body relaxed. Her bare head leaned back into Heather, and the bird mutant pulled Saria into her lap. The boys circle around the girls, and Leonardo finally mumbled, so quiet that he was almost unheard, "Is she, okay?"

Heather looked up to the boys, and frowned, "It's up to Saria if she wants to tell you. Not me." Four sets of eyes pinned the female turtle, and her light blue brow marks pull together in thought. Saria waited a moment, then spoke, "How old do you think I am? 

The question stunned everyone, and the boys turned to their leader. Leo gulped, "Umm maybe 14 at the youngest? Why?" 

A dry chuckle escaped Sarias' lips, "Younger, Leonardo." 

Blinking rapidly, Leonardo couldn't believe her, "There's no way. How can you be younger? How is that possible?" 

"When the Kra'ang lost the Zodiacs they lost years worth of organic material, research, and time. Their leader was not satisfied with that, and," She stopped, looking back to Heather. The bird girl gulped painfully, "No" she murmured and bit deep into her lip, drawing a small droplet of blood, "God no. Please Saria." 

The young turtle girl gripped Heather's hands, "Okay," She took a deep breath and collected her thoughts, "the Kra'ang refused to lose the Zodiacs' and their progress. They, created me as well. But I wasn't developed like Heather. I was grown in a test tube, under the name Project Resurrection." Saria grimaced, picking herself up so she could sit before the brothers. Heather remained where she sat, pulling her wings around her like a protective blanket and her deep purple eyes remained downcast, dark and lost. Saria sighed, "I cannot disclose everything. However, what I can tell you is that my body was grown with parts of a Zodiac, Julianna." 

Unbearable silence overpowered the group, the boys teeth ground together and a chill gripped their spine. Donnie couldn't help but ask, "How is that even possible?" 

A strangled sound came from Heather and she pulled her knees to her chest, crossed her arms over her knees, and buried her face. Dark hair cascaded around her body and she rocked slightly back and forth. Saria pressed a hand to Heathers' back, and continued, "Starting at an early enough stage of development makes it possible. But the Kra'ang took it a step farther," Raising her other hand, Saria pressed her fingers to her temple, "Inside my head, I have the brain stem cells of Julianna. It was all that survived of her, and those cells continue to live inside me." 

The boys sat back on the ground, completely speechless. Saria gulped, "I was grown at an exponential rate. I underwent fourteen years of growth in three years alone." Her large, luminescent eyes peak up at the boys, wet and vulnerable, "The first time I woke up, I had the body of a ten year old, and I didn't understand anything. In the following year I was still forced to grow at an intolerable rate. That resulted in what you just saw," She gestured to the shredded ribbon and abandoned epi-pen, "My joints are extremely weak, and easily injured or irritated. That's why I exercise as much as I do. It's not a health choice, but because I require such an intense regime."

No one spoke for a few minutes, and Heather finally sat straight, roughly scrubbing a sleeve over her blotchy face, "Saria acts as she does because she is insanely smart but is very naive. It's like having the maturity of a young adult with the actual fact that she is only three years old." 

Saria glared at Heather from the corner of her eye, "Thank you Heather, for that most eloquent description," she heaved a great sigh, "But, you are not wrong." Saria gazed up at Leonardo, and shifted her eyes away, "I-I do hope that none of you see me differently." 

All eyes landed on Leonardo, making him gulp and sweat beneath the scrutiny of all the mutants. Awkwardly, he reached out and plopped a hand on Saria's shoulder, patting her skin, "Don't worry. We all come from somewhere crazy. We're all in this together and that's what matters." 

Her bright sea green eyes followed the line of Leonardo's hand, up his arm, to the blue bandanna face and Saria beamed, "Thank you, Leonardo. I, strangely, feel at ease among you and your family." 

The sincerity of Saria's statement made Leonardo squirm and he broke away first, rubbing his neck, "I'm, glad to hear that." Heather finally stood and stretched languidly, making her feather tips quiver and scrape, "It's about time we start patrolling. Might as well get an early start." She gave Saria a hard stare and asked, "Are you okay to go out tonight? I don't want you pushing yourself too much if your joints are bothering you." 

The young turtle stood and swiped dirt from her thighs, "If it's alright, I would very much like to come. I should be fine now." Heather nodded, "then wait a moment, I have something for you." The bird girl left the training area and Saria began to stretch as the crew waited for her to return. Heather finally came back with a package in her hand, and wearing her outfit she recently deemed her "patrol clothes." The deep purple shirt hugged her figure tightly, showcasing her waist, which now rippled with taught muscles from weeks of training. Her exposed back showcased her tightened skin and rippling muscles, but her frame remained slender. Loose skinny jeans bunched at her calves above the thick wrappings around Heather's ankles, and heavy boots clicked against the floor. Mikey raked his eyes over her figure and Raphael silently swallowed, trying to drag his eyes away but failing. Dumping the package in front of Saria, Heather grinned, "I doubled back to our home to pick over the debris. A lot of your gear was destroyed, but I did manage to find these."

Pulling the string of the package it rolled out to reveal pastel pink and orange creamsicle fabric strewn with softened leather. Saria pressed fingers against her lips, grinning in pure delight, "You found them! I cannot believe it! I thought it burned up?" 

Grabbing the contents of the package, Saria pulled out the colorful material, rolling it out to reveal a long ribbon and stockings. Hand stitched embroidery rippled across the surface of the stockings, and Saria couldn't help squealing in delight. Heather pulled the long ribbon from Saria's palms and stood behind the turtle, tossing the ribbon over her head. Smiling gently, Heather pulled the fabric to Saria's neck and tied the ribbon in a large bow. The pastel orange and pink popped against her brown skin, and Saria leaned over to pull the stockings up to her knees, wiggling her toes through the open slit on the bottom. Filligree, looping curls, flowers, and leaves decorated its surface, the bright colors imitating a sunset. Saria finally grabbed the leather pieces, and strapped a new belt over her hips. A large strip of leather wrapped around Saria's hips, with two looping pieces framing the outside of her thighs. It still slung loose, but one side held a sword holder and the other side was double layered with a large slit in the leather. A place where kunai and throwing stars could sit snug in the leather without tearing up its user. Saria eyed Heather, "The belt is new. Did you perchance design a new one for me?" 

The bird girl shrugged nonchalant, "Your other belt was pretty messed up. You needed a new one." The girls nodded to the boys, and Leonardo dipped his chin before leading the way to the surface world. He pulled aside the sewer cap and gestured to Heather. Crouching low, she jumped and pulled herself through the large hole, snapping her wings open. Her feather's made deep shadows over the manhole for a brief moment before disappearing. Leonardo breached next and turned back to Saria, holding his palm out to her.

The young turtle blushed ferociously, but this time managed to give Leonardo a convincing smile as she placed her fingers in his wider ones. He pulled, and Saria shot out of the sewer to land on the ground. The rest left the sewer and everyone climbed to the tallest building. As the last of the group flipped onto the roof Heather circled around, landing heavily, "So explain something to me. Why is there a butter ball dressed like Raphael?"

Loud groans echoed around the boys, and Mikey tossed his head back, "You have got to be kidding me." Donatello smashed his palm into his face, and the girls were left stunned by the boys odd reactions. Raphael snorted, "Donnie picked up a "pupil" a while back," he air quoted with his fingers, glaring at Donnie, "and we were hoping that he would have given up becoming a ninja by now." 

Heather blinked, snorted, but covered it up by clearing her throat and pointed a finger south, "He's over there trying to stop a robbery. It's not looking too good for him." Raph, Leo, and Mikey stared at Donnie, obviously disgruntled by the situation at hand and Donnie sighed, "Let's go save Timothy." He jumped down the fire escape and Mikey leaned over the side. Heather stood a bit away from him and watched the freckled turtle toss his head back again, his shoulders slumping, "but do we have to?" 

"I'm shocked. I don't think I have ever seen you openly dislike a person," Mikey rolled his eyes, still leaning backwards, "You'll see. It would take too long to explain Timothy." A shadow fell over Mikey, and suddenly Heather was peering down at him, standing on her toes to look down and smirk, "My, you really don't like this guy. I didn't think it was even possible for your to show contempt." 

Mikey swallowed, and his mind was brought back to a night not too long ago. To his shell slammed against a wall and cold metal gripping his arms as Heather nearly overcame him. Mikey yelped and shot straight up, conking his head into Heather's nose, hard.

"Son of a BITCH!" she screeched and gripped her nose, eyes screwed shut. 

"I'm so sorry!" Mikey stammered out his apology, but Heather merely waved him off, "Izz fine! I'm fine, but shit you have a hard head." Sniffing, Heather placed a foot on the edge of the roof, stretching her wings out enough that the feather tips brushed the building, "I'll lead, and do try to keep up." Then she was gone, gliding silently across the sky with Leonardo, Saria, and Donnie following close. Raphael finally burst out laughing, gripping his stomach as he walked by, "I knew you got nervous, but that was absolutely pathetic!" Raphael snickered at his brother, and Mikey pouted, "Stop it Raph." 

The red clad turtle gave a final guffaw and jumped, leaving Mikey with no choice but to follow. The turtles dropped to the street, hiding in the shadows behind a simple retail store. The back door slammed open and two men ran out, clutching bags of cash. From the opposite end of the alley a large body jumped out.

"Halt! And put the money bags down," Timothy stood tall, pointing at the men with a very serious expression on his face. The robbers laughed out loud, dropping the bags and stalking up to Timothy. One beat his fist into an open palm, and another reached out towards the dressed boy. Timothy charged, hollering, but the men simply smacked him to the side and he tumbled into a pile of garbage and shattered crates. The men whooped and cornered Timothy, eyes glinting in the darkness, but still the young teen didn't show any fear. 

The robbers towered over the fallen wanna be, and Donnie started to step out into the open, until Heather dropped onto the shoulders of the robbers. The weight of her falling from the sky pushed the men into the ground and their jaws cracked into the asphalt, knocking them out cold. Heather stood to her full height, draping her wings loosely and snorted, "Typical pussy's."

Timothy's jaw dropped and the four boys waltzed out of the shadows, but Saria dipped low, hiding completely from sight as Donatello gave Timothy an exasperated look, "What, exactly, are you doing?" Leonardo on the other hand approached Heather, "was that really necessary? You could have seriously injured them." 

Cocking a hip out, Heather rolled her eyes, "Ugh, don't be such a nag. They robbed someone. They were doing way more damage than what I've done so far." She hopped off the bodies and snatched their shirt collars, tipping her head to the money bags. Mikey grabbed them from the ground, following Heather as she dragged the men to the store and tossed them inside. Donatello continued to lecture Timothy, but he completely ignored the turtle as he watched Heather used the robbers' shoelaces to tie their hands together and dumped the money into their lap. She kicked the door shut, and everyone circled around Timothy. 

"Are you even listening to me, Timothy?" Donnie's voice rose a bit, and Timothy stuck a hand out, "It's Pulverizer, D," He stood up, pushed Donnie out of the way, and blatantly approached Heather. He slid in close, leaning over her and attempting to give his best grin, "The Pulverizer. And what's a pretty mutant like you doing with these guys?" 

Heather's face remained passive and unimpressed. She only gave Timothy a brief once over before sniffing in disdain and turning away from him. The turtles suppressed their laughter at the boys baffled expression. Heather waltzed over to Saria, bending at her hip to look down, "And what might you be doing?" 

Sulking, Saria could only stare at the ground, "There were humans," she mumbled, and Heather's lips tightened, "Of course there are humans. We are on the surface, and we will be on the surface every time we patrol or save the world. So you need to suck your spit and get over the fact that humans will be seeing you." 

Timothy elbowed Donnie, pointing to Heather, "So is she available?" he whispered and Donnie shushed him, "I wouldn't say that around her if I were you." Heather's head whipped around, and she glared hotly at Timothy before turning from Saria, who demurely followed the bird girl from the shadows. Timothy's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, "Whoa!! You found two girl mutants!? That's awesome!"

Blatantly staring at Heather, Timothy's gaze roved heavily and he grinned before elbowing Donnie in the side, "I totally call dibs on the purple beauty." 

Everyone froze, watching in disbelief as Timothy walked back to Heather and casually threw an arm over her shoulders. Her wings puffed up and Heather scowled, but he ignored the warnings, "So I never got your name, sweetheart. Hey, maybe sometime later tonight we can, eh, patrol the city. Get to know each other more."

Raphael and Mikey expectantly waited for Heather to knock Timothy off his feet, but instead she smiled sweetly and fluttered her fingers over his hand that gripped her shoulder. Mikey's teeth clamped together, and Raphael openly snarled as Heather purred, "Let's get something straight." Faster than anyone could react Heather clutched Timothy's fingers and pulled his hand off. Heather twisted around and braced a leg under his knees, forcing the human to the ground as she yanked his arm up. Timothy gasped at the sharp pain stabbing his shoulder.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" he hollered and Heather grit her teeth, "Touch me again, and you lose your arm. Get too close to me, you lose your fingers, and I will shove them so far up your ass you will taste the dirt underneath your finger nails. And when you speak to me, you will call me "Heather" and nothing more. Am I clear?" 

Pounding his free fist into the ground, Timothy called Uncle, "Yes Heather! Understood!"

Satisfied, she dropped his arm and walked over his prostrated body, slapping her primaries in his face for good measure. But all Timothy did was get up on his elbows and place his chin on his palm, staring up at her with a grin, "She's pretty intense isn't she?"

Scowling, Heather peered at Timothy from the corner of her eye in pure disdain, before looking at Leonardo, "So? What's the plan?" 

"Let's take Timothy back home," Leonardo sighed, and they stayed on the street for their larger friend. Saria hovered close to Leonardo, unusually on edge as her eyes flit over the empty street. Leonardo took notice, and tried to reassure her, "There usually isn't a lot of people out at this time. You don't need to be nervous." 

Saria looked up to Leo apologetically, "I don't mean to be anxious. I try to avoid contact with humans as much as possible." Leonardo blinked at the outgoing turtle, "Really? But you're so friendly?" 

Clutching the sheathed sword she continued to stare at the street, "I tried, not too long after Heather freed me from the Kra'ang. The humans were teenager's leaving an after school program. I once watched high school students, trying to learn proper behavior and thought that," Saria stopped, swallowing a sudden lump in her throat. Leonardo patiently waited for Saria to continue, and she did, "They screamed at me, then tried to capture me. They chased me into an alleyway and managed to tie my arms and legs. I begged them to let me go, that I meant no harm, but they called me a freak and tried to call the police. Heather swooped in and scared them off. I haven't tried contacting humans since, besides April." 

Heart cracking at her forlorn expression, Leonardo couldn't help but feel pity for the small turtle, "I'm sorry, that must have been terrifying." Saria merely shrugged, but her voice remained empty, "It's alright. Perhaps someday human acceptance will become a little more tolerable towards mutants." 

Leonardo doubted her hope, but smiled nonetheless, "I hope so too Saria." 

Ahead of the two turtles, Heather and Mikey chatted as they sauntered down the street. Timothy walked with Donnie behind them, growing irritated at the attention the younger brother received from Heather. His eyes flitted about, trying to think of something to open up a conversation with Heather. Just then he spotted her large feathers and got an idea. He picked up his pace, and Donnie reached out to the large teen, "Timothy, whatever you are thinking just don't," but his warning fell on deaf ears as Timothy clutched a handful of Heather's feathers, pulling them close to his face.

"Wow these are really pretty! So how did you mutate? Did you have a pet owl or something? Oh man! You must have been an heiress to a rich family or," Heather completely froze while Timothy rambled, and she slowly turned her head towards the fool, rage sparking in her hot amethyst stare. Before she could react, a heavy hand dropped onto Timothy's shoulder and a voice ground out, "Let, her, GO. Now." 

Moving slowly, that hand severely pinched a nerve in Timothy's neck, and he seized up dramatically. Heather blinked in surprise, watching Raphael hiss in Timothy's ear, "Heather told you to not touch her. DON'T make her repeat herself," Releasing Timothy, the boy backed away from Raph and stammered, "Yea-yea man! N-n-no problem!" 

Suddenly, Heather gestured to the group and her eyes lidded in concentration as she briefly stilled, then her eyes flew open, "It's the Kra'ang." Her voice came out in a growl and snapping her wings out to their full length she launched into the air. Leonardo pointed, "Follow after her! And Timothy, stay OUT of the way!" 

The group found Heather a few blocks away, clawing away at a thick metal door. Finally satisfied with the mutilated metal Heather took a half step back and pulled a fist, bright green whirling around her knuckles, and she blasted the door off its' hinges. Timothy's jaw dropped and then grinning in excitement, he followed after her straight into the building. Donatello yelled, but the group had no choice but to follow the idiot into the warzone.

The building was an abandoned office space, and towards the back Heather prowled along the farthest wall. Timothy sauntered up to her, "Wow! You're super strong Heather! I had no idea that you actually had powers! That's sweet! Is that something you can teach?" but his compliments fell on deaf ears as Heather snarled. Her metallic talons slipped over her nails and she clutched a large book case, ripping it clean from the wall to expose a dark hallway. Nonchalantly tossing it back, Timothy had to drop to the ground as the case crashed into a desk.

"I'm coming for you bastards!" She screamed, and propelled herself forward. Timothy stared at the claw marks in the metal, the gaping slashes and curled edges making his face go white. Raphael ran up from behind, in step with Mikey, and smacked the backside of Timothy's head as the two brothers jumped into the breech. An echoing roar announced that the Kra'ang had been found as Donnie, Leo, and Saria helped Timothy to his feet. He brushed imaginary dirt from his suit, "Y'know. I think Heather might be a little too much to handle." 

Saria blinked in absolute disbelief, and Donnie smacked his forehead, grumbling underneath his breath. Leonardo simply gestured at everyone to follow and ran into the darkness. The hallway sloped deeper into the ground and bright lights momentarily blinded the group, but soon their eyes' adjusted to the brawl and horror.

Glass cages lined a wall, filled with howling and barking dogs. Saliva flew from their teeth as they bayed at Heather, Mikey, and Raphael. The mutants fought against the Kra'ang foot soldiers, but soon Mikey and Raph took cover behind an overturned table. As the Kra'ang approached the pinned brothers, Heather rose, her figure making the Kra'ang squeal in fear. Green energy hummed above her feathers and Heather tossed her wings forward in arcs, releasing concussive waves. It coalesced into crescents, barreling toward the Kra'ang and slicing the robotic bodies clean in half. The tiny Kra'ang fell out of the bodies, limbs sliced clean off and silvery blood pooled onto the floor. Many of the brain things dodged the devastating force, but Heather snarled and ran forward. The Kra'ang slipped in their own blood, crying in fear as talons cut deep into the kra'ang, tearing and ripping their bodies apart. 

One kra'ang dragged itself towards a console, watching Heather toss two of it's brethren into the air. She laughed maniacally, batting their bodies back into the air before jumping up and viciously kicking them into a far wall, a sickly splat ending their cries. It reached the console, and pressed a button before squealing. Bright purple eyes land on the final Kra'ang, but it was too late as a hissing filled the room and gas emptied into the cages. The dogs howls died quickly, and body after body fell. Heather cried, pushing her fist out and a wall of concussive force smacked into the Kra'ang, breaking all the bones in it's body. It fell to the ground and screamed, but Heather left it and it's cries made chills crawl down everyone's spine. Finally, a katana sliced into the creature, ending it's pleas. 

In the far corner of the room, Timothy puked, bile splattering onto the floor as the boys checked the cages. Nothing breathed and Heather warned, "Don't open those cages. It's too late."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Leo pointed to the console, "See what you can find out Donnie. They had to be researching something." Donnie started working through the computer files, and Saria joined him to help with the coding, staring intently to preserve everything on the monitor to her memory. Heather wiped the silvery blood on her jeans and pressed a palm to her eyes, blinking back tears at all the dead animals before her. Raphael and Mikey noticed this, and Raph patted his brothers shoulder to indicate he had this one, and walked up to her. 

Neither mutant said nothing, until Heather spoke so softly Raphael almost didn't hear her, "I'm always too late. I wasn't fast enough and these poor souls suffered for my mistakes." Raphael quirked a brow, "Are you serious?" 

Heather gazed at him, roughly brushing away her tears, "of course I am! I'm frustrated, Raphael. I need to be faster, I have to be faster! And stronger!" Shuddering, her voice cracked, "What if next time it's you? or your brothers?" Curling into herself, Raphael was completely shocked to see Heather unravel so fast. He faced her, "Hey. Hey, look at me." 

Amethyst met emerald, and Raphael fought against the pull of her bared soul threatening to suck him in. He gulped, "You are the fastest, and strongest person I have ever met. And trust me, it's hard to admit to that. I just watched you take on twenty Kra'ang by yourself. Let's be honest, Mikey and I weren't a lot of help back there. You damned show-off," that statement made Heather giggle, and Raphael swelled at the sweet sound.

"Look Heather. You couldn't save all these dogs, and that's alright. You tried, and it's alright if it wasn't enough. You gave it your best and that's what really matters. Besides, you've already saved us once before. From a literal bomb, and you made it in time," Heather choked, rubbing her watery eyes. Behind Heather, movement caught Raphael's eyes, and he spotted Timothy walking straight towards them. Absolute irritation, and something darker, engulfed Raphael and he sneered at Timothy as he grabbed Heather's shoulders. Facing her again, Raphael gave the gentlest smile he could muster, "You did more than anyone else possibly could. That I can promise you." 

Drinking in every detail of her face, Raphael realized that Heather had flecks of hot pink hidden deep in the ocean of purple. Heart knocking against his ribs, Raphael wrapped his arms around Heather's shoulders, and pulled her into his chest. He half expected Heather to freeze at the contact, or even push him away. Instead, her chest swelled as she inhaled sharply, and then relax completely in his embrace. Arms pushed beneath his, and Heather's hands came up to cup his shoulders, pulling him in closer. Her face pressed into his neck, and he felt hot breath feather over the soft skin. His heart hammered into overdrive, but another off beat pushed into his chest, pounding just as hard.

It was Heather's own pulse, thumping heavily in her chest, and for some reason knowing that made him feel elated. A soft presence draped around them, and Raphael cracked an eye open to peek. Inhaling sharply, Raphael spotted chocolate brown and bright white spots engulf his vision. Heather's wings pulled tight, holding the two mutants in a soft, warm embrace. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, leaping into his throat, and Raphael grinned, tightening his arms around Heather's body. 

The two mutants stood in the middle of the room, thick silvery blood staining their feet as they held each other close, and time seemed to stop for everyone. Timothy's shoulders dropped in defeat as he watched them, and Leo viciously shook Donnie's shoulder to grab his attention, with Saria smiling. Mikey stared at his brother and Heather, differing emotions swimming inside him and treacherous thoughts clashing in his mind. Part of him felt proud knowing that Heather had actually, technically hugged Mikey first. And Heather reached out to him first. And yet, another part of him regretted his actions of that night even more, or rather regretted his inaction. Lost in thought, Mikey didn't even notice that Heather and Raphael looked absolutely relaxed and comfortable in each other's arms, embracing without any signs of their usual awkwardness. That they molded so perfectly together, lost in their moment as other's watched. 

Someone finally cleared their throat, making Raph and Heather pull away, and Leonardo gestured towards the door, "Donnie and Saria are done here. We should probably head out." Both mutants flushed, and Heather dropped her wings away from Raphael. No one spoke as everyone started towards the door, and Heather took all of two steps before freezing. Saria noticed, turning back, "What's wrong Heather?" 

The bird mutant whipped around, her hair swinging as she stared into the furthest corner of the lab, "I hear whimpering." That simple statement made everyone stop, and Heather approached the farthest cage. The door was open, a valve above the door in the "shut" position, and a knife coated in dried red blood laid a few feet away from the cage. The heavy pattering of blood dripping echoed in Heather's ears, nearly drowning out a sad growl from the cage. She kneeled in front of the opened cage and recoiled violently, gasping and pressing a hand to her mouth. 

A large Rottweiler laid in a pool of blood, gasping slowly, and sad brown eyes moved to Heather. Lacerations and deep stab marks profusely bled out, coating her body and the dog cried as it struggled to stand. Gently, Heather placed a hand on the dog, and moved into the cage to sit closer to her. Everyone else had returned to the lab, and gasped at the image of Heather guiding the dogs head to her lap. Humming gently, Heather stroked the Rottweilers and the dog finally relaxed, giving in. Her paws pushed across the pool of blood, bumping into a lump. Saria looked closer at the lump, and gasped loudly, clasping her hands over her mouth and snout. 

Littered at the feet of the dog were puppy bodies, void of life. No one dared to grab one, already knowing what had taken their life. The mama dog whined softly, moving her head to face her puppies. Swallowing thickly, Heather reached out and pulled the bodies towards their mom, resting them against the dying dogs belly. That made the dog settle down, but she twisted her head and looked towards her tail. Heather followed her line of sight, and spotted a small tail sticking out from behind her. It wiggled, and Heather gently laid the dogs head back on the cold floor to reach for that tiny rump. 

Finger's brushing over a warm body a squeak escaped the puppy coated in the blood of it's siblings. Heart lifting, Heather brought the puppy out to the light. Large, grey eyes stared at Heather, and it snuffled, licking her fingers. Heather smiled widely, arms shaking as she gently held the dog, "It's alive. It's alive!" 

Heather placed the puppy next to it's moms head, and sat back. The mom licked her puppy a couple times, before pushing her nose into it's shoulder and shut her eyes. She breathed a few more times, shuddered, and her final breath escaped. Saria cried, and Mikey wrapped an arm around her, his own eyes wet. Leonardo clenched his fists, and Donatello merely stared, "This is sick. This is absolutely sick and twisted." 

Saria sniffed, "I... I can translate some of the computer files. The Kra'ang were using this lab to study dog breeds. Dogs have almost as much genetic diversity as humans, and they were using them to test their mutagen. The Kra'ang wanted to know if there was a way to mutate the dogs to become drones. Drones that can speak and follow orders." Saria shuddered, "These puppies where their first attempt, and they only administered a small amount of mutagen, laced with a tiny amount of human DNA, into her when she was pregnant. They don't know if it worked, and when the puppies came out like normal they decided to terminate them, but store the blood to test for trace mutagen." 

Behind them, Timothy hadn't said a word, but he shuddered and finally walked out of the lab. Heather pressed the mama dogs eyes shut, and picked up the puppy, her heart shattering at it's cries. She closed her eyes, placing the puppy into the crook of her neck where it shivered and whimpered. Finally, Heather's eyes flew open, and she faced the turtles. Raphael gulped at the pure hatred burning in her eyes, the traces of pink igniting as she ground out, "burn this place. burn it to the ground."

She gave Saria the puppy and gestured for her to wait outside. The young turtle obeyed, leaving Heather to her own devices. She looked at the brothers, "I'm tearing this place down myself. Either help or get out now." All the boys stared at each other for a moment, but neither left and their lips pressed together into thin lines. Raphael grabbed a canister with a flammable warning on it and dropped it at Heather's feet. She nodded to him, and slashed the seal on it. Whining filled the room as the contents of the can leaked out, and Leo gestured to everyone, "We'll get a head start, you got this Heather?" She only nodded solemnly, snatching up paper and twisting the sheathes together. Raphael waited at the door, and Heather placed the paper on the ground, talons flashing out in a metallic glimmer. She scraped them together and sparks flew out, lighting the paper on fire. She looked at Raphael, mouthed 'run,' and they were moving. 

They rushed through the hallway and as they reached the office part of the building they heard a distant boom and a blast of heat pressed into their backs. Raphael tried to head for the door, but Heather grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs, towards the roof. Their feet pounded and Raphael spotted an orange glow brightening the hallway leading to the lab. They ran towards a window and Raphael threw a star at it, shattering the glass. He ran a couple steps ahead and jumped, Heather hot on his heels and wrapping him in her wings. The mutants curled into each other as a heat wave launched them through the air, flames licking their ankles. When the feeling of intense heat faded, Heather grabbed Raphael and pulled her wings out, catching an updraft into the night sky. Heavy smoke rolled from the building, and the two landed on a nearby roof. Raphael lost his footing, and pulled Heather down with him as he fell. 

Tumbling across the roof, Heather landed on top of Raphael and the two mutants groaned in pain, taking a second for the pain to recede. Raphael chuckled, cracking his eyes to stare at Heather, "You're absolutely insane." 

Grinning, Heather sat up a bit to meet his gaze, "Why thank you. I do try," and their hearts jumped into their throats. Eyes completely locked, the building fire bathed the mutants in a fiery light. Heather's deep purple eyes sparked with blistering, bright inner light, torching Raphael's soul as he felt himself consumed by the entirety of the breathtaking mutant above him. Her silky chocolate hair waved in the rolling heat, flickering hellfire glimmering along the length of it, and he boldly smirked. He gripped her forearms, steadying Heather, and she shuddered at his burning skin pressed to her own. 

Fierce emerald scorched her soul, columns of blazing intensity threatening to end her existence. And Heather ravished in the feeling of Raphael's soul rising against hers, like insatiable forest fires slamming together, twisting and dancing as two unstoppable forces meet together in a violent blaze. It left her breathless, and begging for more. 

Their names rise from the street below, and the battle of pure will ended in a vicious snap. Heather regrettably dragged herself away from Raphael, and the forest fire fell to crackling embers. 

Raphael got to his feet, staring at Heather's back as she walked to the edge of the building. She could feel his gaze between her wings, and a satisfying shiver licked her spine. Heather faced him and gave a devil-may-care grin that promised endless nights of flames, and his body shivered at her call. 

"We should probably head back," Heather reached her hand out to Raphael, and he grabbed it. The two jumped and Heather furled her wings out, pumping them so they could land gently on the ground below. Voices rose from the mutants, and Heather spotted Saria clutching the puppy close as Timothy pushed into her personal space, "Look sweetie. I'm just saying that I'm in a good position to help the puppy. He'll be safe with me." 

Scowling, Saria stood her ground, "And I am saying that this poor creature most likely has mutagenic blood flowing through him. He requires other mutants, where we can watch him grow and see how his physiology changes." 

Timothy's lips stiffened, "My parents are leading animal researchers. They can study his blood, and can help Donnie with his research on Mutagen. And maybe he is the key to me joining the team. As an equal to you guys," Timothy sounded like a madman, insinuating his true desires. Saria's pupils shrunk, and she twisted her body so the puppy was sheltered from Timothy, "Are you completely dense? Do you honestly believe that an alien concoction is what makes us so strong? What makes us unknown heroes? Do you have any clue what terrors come with being a mutant?! Do NOT confuse your normalcy for mundane and dull!"

Towering over Saria, Timothy ignored Leo, Mikey, and Donnies' pleas to quit arguing, and he jabbed a large finger into Saria's chest, "Listen up, Sarah. Don't sit here and pretend you know me after we just met! I'm taking this dog," He jabbed his fingers into her chest, making her stumble, "and you can't stop me." Enraged, Timothy shoved Saria and she stumbled backwards, holding the puppy and taking the fall. Leonardo caught her and Donnie pulled Timothy's shoulder, "What's wrong with you! You need to calm down Timothy!" 

"HEY!" Everyone turned to see a fuming Heather marching straight to Timothy. Everyone took a step back, not bothering to stop Heather's war path. 

Timothy smiled, "Heather! Maybe you can help out. Don't you think the pup would," Heather pulled her fist back and right hooked Timothy in the cheek, interrupting him and he choked, flying right off his feet. He landed heavily into the dirt and grime of the street, skipping once before rolling to a stop. Curling from the blinding pain, Timothy spat out a molar, "Hey! What was that for!?" 

Air rushed out of his lungs as Heather kicked his soft gut, lifting him onto his hands and knees. Timothy coughed violently and faced Heather, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Whatever I did I'm sorry!" A hand gripped his ridiculous suit by the collar, and Heather pulled Timothy into her face, nose to nose with the teen as she roared, "What’s wrong play-do? Don’t wanna pretend to be something you aren’t now?” She tossed him to the ground, watching Timothy attempt to crawl away from her onslaught, “Where’s your cocky bullshittery now? Don't wanna keep acting like your Gods' gift to the world?"

Heather easily overpowered Timothy, gripping his neck in her hand and punching him in the face again. 

Leonardo and Donatello flipped out, stepping forward to stop Heather, but their two other brothers' held them back. Raphael scowled, "This is good for him. We couldn’t get anything through that thick head of his, but maybe she can.” The sound of whimpering brought everyone's attention back to see Heather standing over Timothy's curled form, "You’re useless. You’re a fool, and a complete pain in the ass. Go home Pillsbury Doughboy! No one wants you here." She walked away, shoulders still tense and feather's bristling, but Timothy got onto his knees and wiped blood from his split lip, "You're a bitch! A hideous BITCH! You're not human, and you're not even a mutant! You're a monster!" 

Red misted over the hot-headed turtles' vision and in a blink he was in front of Timothy. Eyes wild and pure white, he saw every minute detail of Timothy's horror stricken face before another green elbow cracked into the humans spine. It sufficiently knocked Timothy out, and Raphael hissed, "Don’t EVER talk to Heather like that again, or I will finish what she started!"

Looking to his side Raphael saw Mikey standing next to him, face twisted in rage and his own blue cornea's missing in a wash of white. Both brother's had moved at the same time, faster than anyone could even react. While Raphael was the cause of the spreading dark spot between Timothy's legs, Mikey had landed the final blow. A gentle touch on their shoulders made the brothers violently turn around, and immediately relax to see Heather give them a wobbling smile. Her attempt to smile through her rage and pain. 

"You guys didn't have to defend me. But, thank you," her finger's slid off each brother, leaving them leaning towards her as Saria gave the puppy back to Heather. It wiggled in her arms, burying his snout in the crook of her elbow with a heavy sigh. Heather smiled softly, stroking his soft ears, and Saria finally stated, "We have to keep him. He's probably a mutant, and isn't safe in the human world." 

"I understand. We won't leave him to fend for himself," Heather kissed the top of the puppies head, and Mikey melted at the sight, "You should name him." Heather looked at each person, and everyone stared at her expectantly as she pondered for a moment. Another smile pulled the corner of her mouth up, and she hummed, "Rowan. His name is Rowan." 

Leonardo nodded, and stared at Timothy's body, "Donnie and I will drop him off at a police station. You guys head back home." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOOO I am so sorry guys!! I post all my recent chapters to my Quotev account first, and it takes me a couple days to remember I actually HAVE an AO3 account ^^; I will try to be better about updating!

**Author's Note:**

> Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/moonlightphoenixx  
Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/MoonlightPhoenixX  
Pinterest: https://www.pinterest.com/mgorllia/


End file.
